Take Me Away
by Biscuit15
Summary: Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke are removed from Fugaku and Mikoto's care after years of abuse. Madara, Tobi's father, takes them in, but will they be able to trust Madara or will they succumb to the violent ways they were raised with? Child abuse, ath DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

They say that a lot of middleclass families have more secrets than any other family -that statement couldn't be truer for any other middleclass family than the Uchiha.

One would think them to be a nice, loving family who only ever cared for and loved each other, but as the above statement said - middleclass families are not always what they appear to be. No – the Uchiha had many dark, gruesome secrets hidden amongst its members, but no 'outsider' would ever be told these secrets or be allowed to witness the true ways of the Uchiha.

Not until residents finally got sick of the secrets overflowing in their own Uchiha family on the block and finally took action against the monster known as Uchiha Fugaku.

**-XX-**

Uchiha Tobi whimpered into his cousin, Itachi's side as he watched his uncle punch his aunty in the face. Though witnessing his aunty Mikoto being beaten by her husband, Fugaku, it was still a terrifying sight to see.

Itachi held his younger cousin, trying to soothe him, while Itachi's baby brother, Sasuke - being only a few months old - was upstairs in his room, screaming from all of the noise downstairs.

"Itachi-kun…" Tobi whimpered, wiping at his wet eyes.

"Shh…" Itachi tried to take Tobi out of the living room and away from the fray, but Fugaku had stopped them, grabbing him roughly by the hair and throwing him into the wall, his face burning with anger and hatred.

"Little bitch!" Fugaku screamed angrily at his son. "Don't try and run!"

Tobi screamed as he was grabbed by Fugaku next. He fought desperately to get away, biting his uncle on the hand.

Fugaku released Tobi with a yelp, but the boy could only flee a few steps away before he was caught again and pinned to the ground.

Tobi screamed in terror as Fugaku wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing tightly and cutting off his air-supply. The only thing that had stopped Fugaku from suffocating him to death was the door being knocked down and several police officers running in with their guns drawn, screaming at Fugaku to release the boy and step away.

Fugaku released Tobi, standing up and sneering at the police.

Tobi watched, sobbing in terror as Fugaku confronted the police officers until Itachi had grabbed him and helped him away slowly from the scene.

Itachi took the younger boy upstairs and into Sasuke's room, locking the door behind them. He picked Sasuke up, nursing him to try and calm himself down.

"Itachi-kun…" Tobi sobbed, his little heart thumping in absolute panic as he heard Fugaku fighting with the officers downstairs.

"Shh…" Itachi whispered to Tobi again, rocking Sasuke gently. "It's okay… We'll just stay up here and we'll be safe."

The two young boys stayed in the baby's room until the door was knocked upon gently and a calm voice rang through the air, drifting through the thin wooden door.

"Are you boys in here?" A female voice called, concern obvious. "It's okay - we took your uncle out of the house and your aunty is going to the hospital to receive treatment. You have to come out now because we have to remove you from this house. We're not going to hurt you – I promise – we're only trying to help you."

Itachi seemed to be emotionless at these words. Having been raised in such a violent way by Fugaku, he had come to resent his father with all of his being - so hearing that he was going to be taken away from Fugaku wouldn't have upset him one bit.

"My baby brother will be removed, too, right?" Itachi called, not intending to leave unless Sasuke was with him.

"Yes. Is that Itachi? Please open the door, okay? I'm officer Fujikami and I am going to be taking you to the orphanage. You can't stay here anymore because of Fugaku, and Mikoto-san is unable to care properly for you two at this time."

Itachi handed Sasuke to Tobi, getting up and opening the door warily. There stood a pretty female officer at the other side, smiling at them. She leant down to take Sasuke but Tobi flinched violently as she approached, pulling away with Sasuke.

Fujikami frowned sadly, knowing that the poor child was probably terrified of all physical contact because of the situation. She smiled sadly at Tobi, trying to cheer him up, but nothing she did seemed to work – the younger boy seemed to have a deep fear of other people, which was most likely due to all of the abuse he had suffered and witnessed.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" She asked, offering it to Tobi, knowing that the Uchiha wouldn't take it but hoping against hope that he would.

Tobi shook his head and hid behind Itachi, hugging the older Uchiha's arm tightly. "Tobi only wants Itachi-kun…"

Fujikami nodded sadly and carried Sasuke away, knowing that the two boys would follow. It was silent as they exited out of the house's front door, and both boys flinched visibly as they were lead to the police cruiser.

"Do you have any other family you could stay with?" She questioned as she opened the door of the police car for the boys.

Itachi shook his head.

"We don't know anyone else in our family," Itachi explained as he entered the car after Tobi.

Fujikami nodded, knowing not to question them anymore. She handed Sasuke to Itachi once he was sitting down safely on the seat. "Okay, boys. Would you like to stop for lunch first? You look like you would be very hungry."

Tobi nodded warily, leaning on Itachi as said Uchiha held Sasuke tightly.

The car began to move soon enough. New beginnings were waiting just up ahead, and both Uchiha were extremely nervous about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains child abuse and implied molestation. Don't like, don't read.**

Tobi had never been so scared before. He and his two cousins were sitting in an empty room at a strange building alone, having been told that a family of two – a husband and wife – were coming to pick them up and take them to their home to foster them.

Tobi sobbed, clinging to Itachi while the older boy nursed baby Sasuke.

Itachi hated how the people who ran this place could leave a baby in the hands of a five-year-old unsupervised, but then again he wasn't surprised – he had heard that this place was known to be incredibly slack when it came to the kids.

"It's okay, Tobi." Itachi whispered, leaning over and kissing Tobi on the head, attempting to bring comfort to the younger Uchiha. "It's going to be fine - I promise."

Tobi sniffed and wiped away his tears, nodding - if his big cousin had said that it would be okay, then it would be okay, right? Itachi knew everything and was never wrong.

Neither of the young Uchiha spoke for a while after that, sitting in comfortable silence, until the door opened again and a group of strangers walked into the room. Tobi recognised one of them as the worker who had put them into this room – Yakuzi - so the two people with her must've been the ones who were going to be taking the Uchiha home with them.

"Boys," Yakuzi spoke, "this is the family that is going to be fostering you."

Tobi hid behind Itachi again, whimpering - he didn't like this at all.

Itachi sat protectively in front of Tobi - he didn't trust these people at all.

"This is the Suzuki family," Yakuzi continued on. "They are going to take you home to care for you three boys until permanent arrangements can be made. I'm sure that you'll be happy there."

Tobi whimpered at the news, not impressed - he just wanted to go home and pretend that none of this had happened!

"Come, boys." The Suzuki female said softly, stepping into the room and reaching out to grab at the small Uchiha boys. "Let's go home now."

Neither of the Uchihas moved - home? _That _wasn't their home, and it never _would_ be!

"Listen to Aimi!" The man growled when neither of the older boys had moved. "She's going to be your new mother so you'd want to listen to her!"

"Kyo." The woman – Aimi - smiled at the man whom the two Uchiha supposed was Kyo. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Kyo nodded, leaving the room, an annoyed look on his face. Aimi had left after that, following Kyo. Yakuzi was the one to coax the young boys out of the room to follow them. She walked them out of the building and over to the car where Aimi and Kyo were waiting for them.

The Suzuki family had a nice car, Itachi had noted. He was trying to take in as much as he could about these people, trying his best to know if he should have faith his instincts or not – and his instincts were telling him not to trust the Suzuki at all.

Aimi took Sasuke from Itachi, strapping him into the baby seat. Itachi and Tobi were herded into the other car-seats, and once everyone was strapped in, the car began to move.

-LINEBREAK-

The house was even nicer than the car. That was the first thing Itachi had thought upon arriving at the Suzuki home.

_Something is not right… _Itachi thought. _…But what?_

The Suzuki couple had seemed okay during the car ride, but once the three Uchiha were taken into the house, they changed – and for the worse.

Itachi had allowed Tobi to hide behind him and hold his hand as they were lead into the house. Once the front door had been closed, Itachi was glad that he had allowed Tobi that little bit of comfort.

"You'd better listen," Kyo snarled at the two boys, "and listen well, you little shits - one; you two will _always _do as you're told without question or argument; two; whatever happens in this house, _stays _in this house; three; you – oh, shut him up!"

Sasuke had begun to cry through the Suzuki's lecture, interrupting Kyo and causing said man to turn on the small baby and making Itachi hold him tighter, fear coursing through the small boy's body.

"Hush, Sasuke…" Itachi tried to quieten his baby brother but Sasuke only cried louder..

"Stupid brat!" Aimi shouted, reaching out from her place beside Kyo and slapping Sasuke across the face - hard enough to bruise the Uchiha's soft baby skin.

"Don't you touch him!" Itachi shouted, clutching Sasuke protectively to his chest, his fear suddenly forgotten – all that mattered was protecting his baby brother. "He's only a baby!"

"Aimi, you take this one and teach him some manners." Kyo growled, gesturing at Itachi. "I'll take the other one before he decides to follow the little shit's example."

Tobi screamed in terror as Kyo grabbed him and reached out to Itachi, wanting his cousin's protection. The boy was crying already - he just simply had a terror of being touched because of Fugaku's abuse.

Sasuke was ripped from Itachi's hold and dropped onto the ground, his screams and wails ignored by both adults. After that, the older Uchiha were forcibly separated as Kyo dragged Tobi into the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind him. Sasuke's wails were the only thing that could be heard.

Inside the bathroom, Tobi sobbed as Kyo picked him up and threw him into the wall. He may have been absolutely terrified, but he was also scared for both Sasuke and Itachi – dividing half of his attention on all three situations.

"Who is your master?" Kyo barked as Tobi slumped down against the wall.

Tobi whimpered and shook his head, trying desperately to block out reality.

Kyo ran to the Uchiha and kicked him roughly in the side before repeating his question, ignoring Tobi's wail of pain.

"Who is your master?" Kyo sneered at the sobbing boy.

"K-kyo…" Tobi whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kyo slapped Tobi. "Louder! I can't hear you, you ugly little bastard!"

"Kyo!" Tobi sobbed, cowering away from the Suzuki.

Kyo threw Tobi at the wall again, a frightening laugh resonating from the man. "Kyo-what!"

"K-k-kyo-sama!" Tobi stuttered, loud cries of pain leaving the small boy's throat. "P-please leave Tobi alone! Please!"

Kyo smirked and grabbed Tobi's hair, lifting the sniffling boy up to face him, a deadly stoic expression on his face.

"While you are in this house…" Kyo whispered in a poisonous tone. "…you will be our slave… Whatever we want… you will do it for us… no matter _what _it is. And you tell _no one._"

Tobi whimpered again, shutting the rest of the words out of his mind - he was terrified and he wanted Itachi.

Though Kyo was still speaking to Tobi, the small Uchiha took no notice of the man's words or actions, only focusing on what – in his mind, of course – was the life that he thought would be perfect for him and his two cousins.

That life consisted of Itachi and Sasuke living with Tobi and what the young boy could only hope was his father - always smiling and laughing, having a great time together. Tobi's dream was nothing like his life.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom for, but he was glad when he was finally let out after what could've been minutes or even days.

The small Uchiha found Itachi sitting on the floor of the living room, hiding in a corner and nursing Sasuke, looking like he was about to cry.

"Itachi-kun…?" Tobi whimpered, warily stepping towards his older cousin, not liking the sombre expression on his cousin's face.

Itachi slowly looked up at Tobi, and the younger was shocked to see him begin to cry – the same Itachi who had never once shed a tear, no matter what his father would do to him.

"Tobi…" Itachi whimpered, tears streaming down his face in rivers as he clutched at his brother tighter. "…She… she touched my…"

Itachi couldn't continue - he broke down into tears, leaving Tobi in a confused mess.

Tobi didn't understand what Itachi was trying to tell him. He couldn't work out why someone touching his cousin was such a bad thing – it hadn't sounded like the woman had hit Itachi.

What did Aimi do to Itachi?

"Itachi-kun…" Tobi whispered, hugging the older Uchiha. "Tobi will take care of Itachi-kun. Promise. Itachi-kun always takes care of Tobi, so Tobi will return the favour."

Itachi wiped at his tears and smiled weakly at Tobi, snuggling into the embrace. "Thank you, Tobi…"

Tobi smiled back and tightened his hug, intent on keeping his word. They were going to pull through this together, Tobi was sure – they had been able to last through the reign of Fugaku, so this should be easy! …Or at least Tobi had assumed. But alas, it wouldn't be so easy…


	3. Chapter 3

The three Uchiha boys had been with the Suzuki family for a month now and things were as bad - if not worse - as they were back when they were living with their own family. Itachi was currently laying upstairs in his bed, moaning in pain, while Tobi sat close to him, nursing Sasuke, tears running down his pale face.

Itachi had been raped again. Kyo would force both Tobi and Itachi to pleasure him and Aimi with their hands and mouth, but only Itachi was raped by Kyo. The Suzuki had said that Itachi looked so much like a girl that he didn't feel as bad as he could've otherwise – when Itachi had heard this, he couldn't help but think that Kyo had already done this to other girls.

Though Aimi had touched Tobi to get him hard enough to fuck her, she realised that Tobi's barely-developed penis brought her no pleasure. She quickly gave up on that idea, choosing instead to use Tobi's tongue on her.

However, back in the present time, Kyo and Aimi were downstairs going over some of the pictures and videos they had taken of the boys to sell on the internet. They weren't expecting a knock on the door.

When Aimi had opened the door, she was shocked to find the woman who had placed the three boys in their care standing on the other side. Instantly, Aimi felt panic overwhelm her – what if the boys were found…?

"Hello!" The woman cheerfully greeted. "I am Natsu, from the Child Protection Services. I'm here to collect the three Uchiha boys that were placed in your care."

Aimi could've died right there on the spot. "…Why…? Aren't we doing a good enough job…?"

Natsu shook her head. "No, it's not that – it's just that we have found a relative to the boys and he is on his way down now to come and collect them."

Aimi felt her heart racing. They hadn't been expecting another visit for several weeks… They could never hide the evidence of abuse now! All Aimi could do was try and delay this.

"I'm sorry, but the boys aren't here right now…" Aimi lied.

"Oh, really?" Natsu frowned, peeking in over the Suzuki's shoulder. "Why's that?"

"…They're out with Kyo…"

"Why is Kyo standing behind you?" Natsu pointed out.

Aimi felt like grabbing this woman and strangling her. Instead, she smiled weakly and turned to face Kyo.

"Oh, honey, you're back already? I didn't notice you… How are the boys? Did they like their… ice cream…?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "…What…?"

Natsu immediately knew that something was wrong. "I am sorry, but where are the boys? Something is going on. I want to see them. Now."

Aimi and Kyo looked at each other before fleeing into the living room, grabbing photos and USB sticks. They didn't check back to see if they had left any behind – which they had – and were soon out of the back door, running.

Natsu hurried to the living room where they had grabbed those things from the coffee table. She reached down and picked up one photo, and she was instantly sicked to see Itachi underneath Kyo, screaming and crying, as Kyo laughed and pushed inside the Uchiha.

Placing the photo back down onto the table, the woman hurried up the stairs, calling out for the boys. It took only minutes for her to arrive at the bedroom the three boys were being kept in. When she opened the door and saw the sight before her, she screamed.

All three boys had been crammed into the one room. Sasuke was in Tobi's hold while they sat on the bed beside a bloody and bruised, sobbing Itachi.

Tobi looked up at the door with a fearful expression on his face, and Natsu could see the black eye and bloody face that the young Uchiha was sporting.

And Sasuke… was covered from head-to-toe in bruises and his arm in an odd position that had to indicate a break _somewhere_ in the bone.

Oh, those poor children…

**-XX-**

Uchiha Madara was nervous. He was pacing the waiting room of the CPS headquarters, anxious to know what the delay was – he had received a phone call from a woman named Natsu, explaining that they were going to be late in returning to Headquarters as something had come up.

Madara had been told that it may take a couple of hours before they got back, so he had taken his time in getting a rental car and got some lunch (which he was too anxious to eat). He couldn't afford to do anything other than go back to the CPS headquarters and wait there, and it was nearing his fourth hour of pacing back and forth.

"Sir…"

Madara looked up at the receptionist who had approached him with concern on her face.

"Sir, maybe you should sit down." The receptionist said softly. "You seem so worried, but I'm sure that everything will be fine. I doubt that it will be much longer."

Madara did as suggested, grabbing his face and trying not to cry. To say that he hated his life was an understatement – the only reason he was still holding on was because he had a severely-depressed brother to take care of.

Hearing that Madara's ex had been killed had come as a surprise to him – his ex-girlfriend had done everything that she could to keep their son away, and she had done such a good job on it, Madara had lost all contact and heard nothing. As much as Madara tried to care about her death, he found it impossible – all she had done was abuse both Madara and his brother.

But - like a lot of bad situations - there was an upside to this news - Madara was finally allowed to see his son and, on top of that, bring him home along with his two nephews that he also had not met before.

Madara could not wait – this was the best thing to have happened to him in years.

**-XX-**

Another hour had gone by, and Madara couldn't help but cry. It was hard for him to have faith after all that he had been through in his life, but the second that a lady begun walking towards him with a clipboard and several notes, he jumped to his feet and closed the distance between them.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" The woman asked in a soft tone.

Madara nodded. "Yes… I am… A-are you Natsu?"

"That is correct." The woman smiled sadly before sighing. "I apologise so much for the wait, but… We've been at the hospital, Madara-san…"

Madara felt his heart breaking. "…H-hospital…?"

Natsu frowned as she nodded. "Yes… May we talk somewhere private?"

Madara nodded. "Sure."

The Uchiha was anxious as he followed the woman into her office. She sat down behind a desk, gesturing for Madara to take the seat on the other side.

"Madara-san, I'm afraid I have some horrible news…" Natsu frowned.

Madara grabbed at his long hair, pulling at it in distress. "Are they okay…?"

Natsu sighed. "Madara-san, I… Physically? They'll heal… Mentally…? Emotionally…? Perhaps they _won't _heal…"

Madara scrunched his eyes shut, a few tears leaking past. "…Can I still take them home…?"

"Certainly – by all means!" Natsu reached out and patted Madara's shoulder in an attempt to bring the man comfort. "It's just… the boys… were abused… We found that Itachi – your oldest nephew – has been raped… and the other two… We don't know about sexual abuse, but… definitely physical…"

Madara covered his ears with his hands, instantly remembering memories that he so desperately wished that he could forget.

"Madara-san, I think it would be a good idea to take you in to see them now…" Natsu said softly, trying to distract Madara. "…Perhaps they won't like it, but… the sooner they meet you, the sooner they'll get used to you…"

Madara nodded. He stood up and followed the woman down the winding corridors until they stopped at another room. He watched as the woman opened the door slowly and stepped in. He followed Natsu inside, and he was heartbroken to see two older boys on a couch while another worker was sitting on the other side of the room, nursing a baby.

"My god…" Madara whispered, seeing the way that the two older boys flinched and cowered away in terror at the sight of him. "You poor things… Who could… harm… a child…?"

Natsu nodded in agreement before pointing at the oldest-looking boy whom was laying on the couch.

"Madara-san, this is Itachi," she whispered. "The boy next to him is your son, Tobi. Baby Sasuke is in Kenji's arms just across the room."

Tears slipped down Madara's cheeks as he surveyed the three children. So bruised and fearful… so much like his brother had been…

"Shall I leave now, Natsu-chan?" The man – Kenji – spoke softly to Natsu.

Natsu nodded. "I'm sure Madara-san would appreciate holding little Sasuke."

The man smiled softly at the Uchiha. He stood up and sauntered slowly over to them before handing the baby to Madara and leaving.

Madara glanced down at the baby in his arms. Sasuke was staring back at him, onyx eyes half-lidded and his face covered in bruises and cuts. The boy looked unsure – his lip was quivering and small whimpers escaped his lips as he struggled weakly in Madara's hold.

"Sasuke-kun…" Madara whispered, reaching out to tuck a stray stand of black hair behind Sasuke's ear. "Wow… You're so beautiful…"

Madara glanced over at the two children, seeing the way they both sobbed at the sight of Madara holding their little family member. He couldn't blame them.

"Boys, I'm Madara…" Madara tried to introduce himself to reduce the tension in the room. "…I'm your uncle, Itachi-kun, and Tobi-kun… I am your father… I-I… I'm going to take you all home…"

"Will you hurt us, too…?" The boy Madara knew as Tobi whispered, cowering. "…Everyone always hurts us…"

Madara wiped at tears that escaped his eyes. "…No… Never… I would never hurt a child… I-I… I only want to take care of you all… Take you away from the pain…"

Madara watched as the two older boys glanced at each other.

The one named Itachi was the next to speak – in a quiet, pained whisper. "…It doesn't matter what you do… The pain will never end… We'll never trust you… Only give you more reason to hate us… You should just leave us alone so we don't ruin your life, too…"

"…" Madara looked away, unable to face the two children. He looked back at Sasuke, rubbing the baby's soft cheek with his thumb. He knew that it would be hard with the older ones, but… Sasuke was so young…

"…Madara-san…?" Natsu could feel the despair wafting from the Uchiha. "Are you okay…?"

Madara shook his head. "…So much like my baby brother… They can still be salvaged… I know that they can... I can help them…"

"You can't help us…" Itachi whispered again. "You can't… We're beyond help…"

"…" Madara observed the children as memories of his beloved brother flashed before his eyes. Despite them usually bringing only pain to him, this time the memories gave Madara hope. He smiled softly. "No, you're not… My brother is so much like you two… And I could never give up on him… So I won't ever give up on you three… I'll help you all out… I'll never leave you behind… And I'll give you the love that you all so desperately need. So please… just have faith in me…"

"…" Neither boy spoke.

"Besides – what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't try my best to help?" Madara wiped at the tears that were trailing down his cheeks in rivers. "Now with that said – who wants ice cream? My treat."


	4. Chapter 4

Madara watched the two older boys as he sat on a small bench. They had arrived at the airport, but it was crowded worse than Madara had expected.

Tobi seemed terrified as he clutched Itachi's hand tightly, and Itachi wasn't doing much better – tears were constantly shining in the older cousin's eyes and his small body was shaking.

Madara was cradling Sasuke in one arm as he held Itachi's hand with his other, but no matter what he did, neither of the older boys would relax – if anything, his presence only made things worse.

The flight that they were catching had been delayed and wouldn't be arriving for several hours. Madara didn't know how to keep either of the boys entertained – if he was able to, he would've taken them into town where it was less crowded, but that just wasn't possible after having returned the rental car.

All that Madara had been able to do in the end was suggest for the two kids to try and sleep, but both kids had refused to even try. He couldn't blame them – the noise was deafening and the amount of people crammed into this one building was frightening.

"Oji-san..."

Madara looked down at his nephew. Itachi had been tugging on his sleeve, a timid expression on his face.

"What is it, Itachi-kun?" Madara asked softly.

Itachi bit his lip, glancing away pointedly. "...I... May I go to the bathroom?"

Madara felt his heart breaking at these words – Itachi had clearly been too scared to ask him.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Of course, Itachi-kun. C'mon."

Madara reached down, taking Itachi's hand in his. He tightened his grip on Sasuke, calling for Tobi to follow him.

Minutes had passed before they arrived at the public toilets, and Madara was frustrated to see the line that was at least twenty people long.

"Oji-san...?" Itachi whispered, looking up at his uncle. "..."

Madara sighed, tugging gently on Itachi's hand and pulling him along to the front of the line. He tapped the man in front on the shoulder, gathering the stranger's attention.

"Excuse me..." Madara begun in a pleading tone. "...My nephew really needs to go – can he please go ahead of you?"

The man only laughed and pointed at Itachi. He smirked before speaking.

"No point – he's already pissed his pants. You should have potty-trained him before bringing him out, moron."

Madara sighed. He squeezed Itachi's hand and tried to pull him away.

Itachi, however, had different plans. Instead of following along behind his uncle, he dropped to the floor and begun crying loudly, covering his ears.

"Itachi-kun, don't cry!" Madara pleaded. He passed Sasuke off to Tobi before kneeling down next to his nephew. He reached out and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, but that only made things worse.

Itachi screamed and pulled away from the hand that was touching him, yelling incoherent words. To make matters worse, people had crowded around them, watching, which only made Tobi begin to scream and cry.

It took only minutes before airport security had arrived. Madara felt like shooting himself – why was everything going wrong already?

**-XX-**

By the time Madara had been released from the interviewing rooms and reunited with the children, it was time to board their flight. Madara was frustrated beyond belief, and it was taking all of the strength that he had to keep calm.

All three boys were unsettled by the recent events, and Madara wished that he had brought his brother with him. His brother was good with kids, having worked at a day-care centre for a time.

The older Uchiha led the kids onto the plane, praying to the Gods above that the kids wouldn't have any problems right now.

"In there..." Madara pointed out the row that they were seated in. "Tobi, you go in first, okay? Itachi, you follow him."

Tobi did as instructed, just glad that his father was allowing distance between them. Itachi followed quickly.

Madara sat down in the aisle seat, nursing Sasuke. As hard as he tried to fight it, he couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep. He was just too exhausted to keep his eyes open for any longer.

Tobi was the one who had noticed this, and he couldn't help but fear for his safety – if Madara was asleep, would someone hurt them because he wasn't there to protect them?

"Itachi..." Tobi whispered, pointing to his father. "...He's sleeping..."

Itachi bit his lip. "I know that he is..."

"'tachi-nii..."

"Shh..."

Tobi stopped talking, but he was quickly overwhelmed by his fear – especially once the plane had begun to take off.

"I-itachi!" Tobi whimpered, immediately reaching over and grabbing at his cousin's arm, holding on for dear life.

"Tobi..." Itachi whispered, just as frightened as Tobi was.

The higher the plane ascended, the more anxious the two older Uchiha became.

Sasuke, however, was disturbed by the change in altitude and begun stirring in Madara's arms. He whimpered at first, but the whimpers soon turned into loud screams and cries.

Itachi grabbed at his brother, trying to pull him out of Madara's hold and bring comfort to the baby. He placed Sasuke on his lap, rocking him back and forth as he whispered soothing words to his brother.

"It's okay, otouto..." Itachi whispered, aware of everyone staring at them. "It's okay... Shh..."

Itachi glanced at his uncle, shocked to see that he was sleeping through this. He could see that an air stewardess was quickly approaching them.

The woman stopped and placed a hand on Madara's shoulder, shaking him back and forth.

"Sir! Sir, please, wake up!" The woman pleaded as angry growls and mutters filled the cabin.

Madara didn't even stir.

Itachi reached over and begun tugging on his uncle's long hair, tears in his eyes. "Uncle… Please… Get up…"

"Nngh…" Madara stirred at Itachi's voice. Moments later, Madara jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder move and he turned to see whoever was touching him with wide, fearful eyes. "W-who's that?"

"Sir, please…" The air stewardess pleaded. "You've got to quieten him down…"

Madara raised an eyebrow before realising that his nephew was screaming. He quickly grabbed Sasuke, rocking him back and forth.

"There, there, Sasuke…" The older Uchiha was close to _begging _the baby to stop crying, but he just didn't know what else he could do. "Sasuke, please stop crying…"

Madara flinched as he felt someone kicking the back of his seat. He tensed as he turned to face an annoyed-looking man.

"Will you shut that fucking kid up?" The man snarled.

Madara avoided eye-contact. "I-I'm trying…"

"Well, try harder!"

Madara bit his lip, deciding that it was best to ignore the man and focus on the children. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, holding him against his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop crying…" Madara whispered, petting the short black hair atop the baby's head. "Please…"

"Oji-san…"

Madara looked down at his older nephew with teary eyes. "Yes, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi bit his lip, diverting his gaze before speaking. "…I… I'm scared…"

Madara instantly reached out, pulling Itachi closer to him. He wrapped his arm around the young boy protectively, smiling down at him.

"Don't be, Itachi-kun… I love you so much… I'd give my life if it meant that you would be happy…"

Itachi sniffed and hiccupped before smiling weakly back. "Oji-san…"

Madara watched as Itachi grabbed his hand, holding it with both of his smaller ones. He glanced over at Tobi, who was pushing against the wall of the plane and watching them with fearful eyes.

"Would you like to join us, Tobi-kun?" Madara asked softly, rocking the now-quietening Sasuke slowly from side-to-side. "You can see that I'm not hurting Itachi _or _Sasuke."

Tobi was silent for a few moments before warily crawling closer to his relatives. He flinched as his father's arm wrapped around him, but he soon relaxed, leaning against Itachi.

Madara couldn't have been happier at this.

Now that Sasuke had stopped screaming and had fallen back asleep, the other three Uchiha weren't far behind the baby, sleeping for the rest of the trip.

**-XX-**

When Itachi woke up, it was because someone had pulled him out of a car. He glanced around warily, smiling again in his tired state as he heard his uncle's voice soothing him, telling him that it was okay.

"Oji-san…" Itachi said softly, snuggling in close to Madara and closing his eyes once again. "…Oji-san…"

"Welcome home, aniki…"

Itachi gasped and sat up straight in Madara's arms, terrified by the unknown voice that had just spoken.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried, looking everywhere for his beloved brother. "Tobi!"

"Shh…" Madara reached out and stroked Itachi's cheek with his thumb, smiling. "Itachi-kun, this is my brother, Izuna."

Itachi's eyes instantly welled up with tears and his body shook from terror as he saw another male carrying his two sleeping family members.

This boy couldn't have been any older than nineteen at the most. He had long hair that was tied back and spiked up. Itachi knew that he had to have been Madara's younger brother by the title that the boy had labelled him with, but he didn't care – he didn't like this boy at all.

"Oji-san!" Itachi screamed, struggling to get out of Madara's hold. "Sasuke! No! Tobi!"

"Itachi-kun, relax." Madara soothed. "Izuna would never hurt a soul. They're safe with him – I promise."

Itachi turned tear-filled eyes onto his uncle. "I don't like him! Tell him to let them go! Sasuke! Sasuke! Tobi!"

"Shh, shh… Itachi-kun, tell me what's wrong…" Madara said softly. Itachi could hear the hurt in the older male's voice.

Itachi could only point to Izuna, too scared to speak. He could notice that his younger uncle looked hurt by this action, but he couldn't bring himself to care – he only wanted his brother and cousin away from him.

"Itachi, it's okay." Madara whispered, rubbing Itachi's back. "Izuna loves children – he would never hurt any of you. I swear on my life."

Tears fell from Itachi's eyes. He wanted to be able to trust Madara, but he found it too hard.

"Otouto, please take them upstairs and into bed…" Madara whispered to Izuna, hoping that Itachi hadn't heard him. "I'll talk to Itachi-kun…"

Izuna nodded and took the two children into the house, leaving Madara and Itachi alone outside. Itachi hadn't even noticed the tears that streamed down his face.

Madara sat down on the porch, nursing Itachi on his lap. He patted his nephew's hair, trying to decide on how to approach the subject of Izuna with a boy who had been abused his entire life.

"…Tell me what is scaring you, Itachi-kun…" Madara said in a gentle tone, taking the tiny hand in his. "I'll try my best to fix it – I swear."

Itachi stayed silent, not wanting to discuss his dislike of his new uncle so soon in his and Madara's relationship – things were going so good between them and Itachi didn't want to risk losing it.

"Is it Izuna…?" Madara whispered, using his free hand to stroke Itachi's long hair. He wasn't surprised when Itachi nodded. "…Was it because he was holding Sasuke and Tobi?"

Itachi nodded again, wiping at his tears. "Yes… I… I don't like it… He could hurt them…"

"No… He would _never, _Itachi-kun… Are you scared of Izuna…?"

"Yes, sir…" Itachi whispered.

Madara's heart broke at the title. "Please, don't call me that… I don't like it…"

"…S-sorry…"

Madara sighed and hugged Itachi. He knew that it wouldn't be good to reprimand Itachi all the time if he made stupid mistakes like that – hell, it was probably beaten into him to address adults in that way.

"…But you're scared for your family, also…" Madara continued on.

Itachi nodded. He didn't know why, but he felt… _safe, _talking to Madara about this. "…Yes…"

Madara smiled and leant down, kissing Itachi's forehead. "I know that you have never met Izuna or myself, Itachi-kun, but I am positive that you will come to love us both – in your own time, of course. Izuna is a wonderful person and he will love you all like his own children. I swear this on my _life, _Itachi-kun. Izuna would never do _anything _to hurt _anyone. _He's such a gentle boy. We both love you already, and we would do _anything _for you. We're so excited about having you."

"…" Itachi's tears streamed down his cheeks harder than before. He wanted his uncle to talk some more – it made him feel safe hearing Madara's voice. "…Are you sure that Izuna won't hurt Tobi or Sasuke…?"

"I'm certain." Madara chuckled. "Izuna has always wanted kids but he can't have any of his own. Now that there'll be kids running around, he can pretend that he _does _have some – he'll be _so happy."_

Itachi tilted his head in genuine curiosity. "Why can't he have kids?"

"…" Madara bit his lip, not quite sure on how to answer that. "…Well… Izuna has a past trauma of his own, so… he doesn't… try and _make _babies… But even if he did, he's sterile… I'll tell you more at a later point in your life, okay?"

It may have been the sincerity in Madara's voice as he spoke to Itachi, but the young Uchiha knew that he believed _every word _that had come out of the elder's mouth.

Madara was so honest with Itachi – so gentle and _caring… _

Though Itachi wasn't quite sure that he would grow to love Izuna, he knew that Madara was someone who really _would _keep his word and protect the children at all costs. He smiled weakly and hugged his uncle.

"…I…" Itachi whispered, uncertain. "…I… trust you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi yawned once he had opened his eyes for the first time the next morning. He was exhausted, but as soon as he realised that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom, he panicked. He grabbed Itachi's shoulder and shook it, whimpering – he desperately needed Itachi's comfort right now.

"Itachi-kun!" Tobi begged. "Itachi-kun, wake up!"

Itachi stirred slowly before he opened his eyes and blinked, trying to focus on reality. He looked at Tobi inquisitively.

"What?" Itachi asked, rubbing at his eyes. "What's wrong, Tobi?"

"Where is Tobi?" Tobi whimpered, tearing up. "Tobi doesn't know this room!"

"We're at Madara-oji-san's home." Itachi explained. "We arrived last night, but you were sleeping deeply."

Tobi whimpered louder, looking around for his baby cousin. When he couldn't see the baby anywhere, his panic only increased.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Tobi squealed.

Itachi blinked again before realising that the baby was nowhere in the room. He gasped and jumped off the bed, grabbing Tobi's hand and pulling him along behind him as they ran to the bedroom door.

Itachi pushed it open and looked around warily. They appeared to be on the second floor of the house as a staircase wasn't far from the bedroom. Apart from that, the upper floor looked pretty bare – there were only two rooms up here in total, and nothing decorating the hallway.

Itachi ran to the other room, expecting a second bedroom, but all he had found was a tiny bathroom. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't in there.

Itachi pulled Tobi to the stairwell next – almost falling down it in his rush to hit the bottom floor. He didn't stop for a second – he only ran to the nearest room, searching desperately for his brother. He found nothing but a laundry room, a tiny kitchen, another small bathroom, and a living room.

"Otouto!" Itachi whimpered as he burst through the doorway of the living room – though it appeared that if there _had been _a door there, it was now gone.

Itachi sighed in relief when he found Sasuke, safe and sound, sleeping on a pile of clothes with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Otouto…"

Itachi and Tobi crept along the floor silently towards Sasuke's resting spot. Once they had arrived by the baby's side, they caught sight of Madara sleeping on the bare ground just beside the couch while another young male was sleeping on said furniture.

Tobi whimpered and pointed at the other man, clearly distressed by the stranger.

"W-who is he?" Tobi whimpered, trembling. His eyes were full of terror as they locked onto the extremely skinny man's frame.

Itachi smiled slightly, taking Tobi's hand and holding it. "That is Izuna-oji-san. Madara-oji-san said that Izuna-oji-san is very nice…"

Just as Itachi had finished speaking, the fragile-looking male begun stirring. The boys watched as Izuna's eyes fluttered open and they both tensed as tired eyes were fixed on them, studying them closely.

"…" Izuna yawned before he sat up. He smiled at the two boys after wiping sleep from his eyes. "Good morning… How are you two today?"

Itachi and Tobi smiled back nervously, not wanting to inflict any possible wrath on them – even if Madara had promised on his life that Izuna was someone who wouldn't harm them. "G-good, sir…"

"Please, don't call me that…" Izuna said quietly, shaking his head. His deep onyx eyes welled with tears just like the last time that Itachi had seen him. "I don't like that…"

The two boys whimpered and nodded, taken aback by Izuna's sudden sorrow. "S-sorry, si – Izuna-oji-san…"

"…Are you two hungry…?" Izuna asked after he had wiped at his wet eyes, disregarding their near-blunder. "I can make you breakfast while aniki sleeps."

Itachi shook his head, pain etched onto his face – he couldn't help but feel sorry for the emotionally damaged teenager Madara had spoken about with such love. "F-forgive me, oji-san, but… Tobi and I would… would feel more comfortable if Madara-oji-san made it for us…"

Izuna looked hurt but didn't voice his pain. Instead, he smiled weakly as his bottom lip quivered. "O-okay… But… nii-san will be asleep for a while… He's exhausted…"

The two boys nodded again and looked down at the ground, not sure what to do. "…Okay…"

Izuna stretched and got to his feet, stepping carefully over his brother and walking to the three newcomers. He sat down before them, smiling. All traces of his previous tears were gone. The Uchiha reached out a hand, holding it in the air and smiling gently, encouraging the boys to shake his hand.

Neither of the boys had taken the hand and Izuna frowned, dropping it back to his side as small hiccups wracked his skinny body.

It was silent for a few more minutes between the older Uchiha and his nephews before Sasuke had begun to stir. He started to cry loudly and Izuna instantly reached out. He picked the baby up and held him carefully, smiling as he rocked Sasuke back and forth.

Itachi and Tobi just watched carefully, not sure if they could trust the baby with the man who was holding him just yet.

Izuna hushed Sasuke gently, standing up to sit down on the couch. He lay back, resting the baby on his chest so that Sasuke could listen to his heartbeat. He whispered to the small child, running his hand over Sasuke's back to try and relax the crying baby.

"He's hungry…" Itachi said quietly, not wanting to speak but not wanting his baby brother to starve, either. He looked away, afraid of angering Izuna.

Izuna looked up and smiled at Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi-kun. I could see that – I have a lot of experience in caring for kids – but how old is little Sasuke-kun?"

"He's only five months…"

Izuna frowned at this, looking down at his brother – he knew that the only chance they would have baby formula would be if Madara had stopped and bought some on his way home.

"Please take Sasuke-kun." Izuna said softly, passing the baby over to one of the older kids so that he could get off the couch. "I'll wake aniki and see if he has bought any food for Sasuke, okay?"

Tobi nodded and took his baby cousin. He held Sasuke tightly before scampering away to hide behind Itachi. They watched warily as Izuna knelt down onto the ground and begun to shake his older brother gently.

"Nii-san…" The boys heard Izuna whisper. "Nii-san, wake up… Aniki…"

It had taken a few minutes of shaking and calling before Madara begun to stir and sit up. He looked up at Izuna, and exhaustion was evident as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"What…?" Madara whispered, wiping sleep out of his eyes before slumping over on Izuna and closing his eyes again.

The young man wrapped his arms around Madara, holding his brother tightly. He rubbed their cheeks together as he closed his eyes too.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, nii-san…" Izuna apologised as he held his brother. "…But it's the boys… Sasuke-kun is hungry and he needs to be bottle-fed… Did you buy formula last night?"

Madara yawned before shaking his head. "No… I fed him cow's milk last night… Even if we did have baby formula, I wouldn't know how to make it for him and I knew that when I would home, you'd just want to cuddle…"

Izuna held his sleepy brother, looking over at the baby – Sasuke seemed to be starving. He didn't want to give Sasuke something that he shouldn't have just yet, but… He couldn't bear to see such an adorable baby so hungry.

Izuna gulped back his emotions, not wanting to cry in front of the children.

"Call Hashi…" Izuna heard Madara mumble. "…Tell him to come over and bring formula… He'll know what to do… You can help him…"

Izuna nodded, kissing his brother's cheek. "Okay, nii-san."

Senju Hashirama was Madara's best friend. He and his wife had already had two children together – a nine-year-old daughter and a five-year-old son.

Madara knew that Hashirama would be a great support to them, seeing as he had already been through early fatherhood.

Izuna gently laid his brother back down onto the floor. He smiled as said male fell straight back to sleep. He couldn't blame Madara – they had both been under more stress than usual as of late, and the older brother must have reached his limit after having gone to pick the kids up.

Izuna got to his feet, guiding the three kids into the kitchen where he grabbed the phone and dialled the Senju residence.

Once the phone had been answered over at the Senju residence, Izuna had quickly explained the situation to the younger Senju, Tobirama – who happened to be Izuna's best friend.

Izuna was told that the two Senju would be around as soon as possible – and with a jar of baby formula. He sighed in relief, thanking whatever gods were watching over them for once.

"Thank you, Tobi…" Izuna smiled as he thanked the Senju. "I would hug you, but I'll have to wait until you get here."

Tobirama chuckled over the other end of the line. "I know, Izu. Love you."

"Love you, too!" Izuna happily chirped before hanging up and turning to face the children who were sitting warily at an old and worn-out dining table.

Izuna wore an excited look on his face as he clasped his hands together, and his high-pitched voice gave away his happiness – a complete three-sixty to the depressed Izuna that the boys had seen.

"Now – who wants toast?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know this is moving along slowly, but there is something I have to get to before I can skip ahead a few years. Timeskip will be about chapter ten.**

Madara groaned in annoyance as someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake yet again – didn't they understand how utterly _exhausted _he was? Someone standing above him chuckled and shook his shoulder again. He could swear that they were doing it just to annoy him.

"Wake up, Madara-chan."

Madara grunted at the familiar voice but still didn't open his eyes – right now, the person trying to wake him up could go to hell.

"You wouldn't want to sleep through my visit now, would you?"

Madara grunted again and opened his eyes reluctantly. He looked up to find Senju Hashirama kneeling next to him, holding Sasuke in one arm with the other extended towards the long-haired male's body.

Hashirama smiled warmly at his friend and grabbed the Uchiha's hand, pulling Madara to his feet.

"Senju..." Madara greeted tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep. He leant forwards and – just like he had done with Izuna – rested his head on Hashirama's shoulder, slumping over the older m an.

Hashirama chuckled and rubbed the Uchiha's back. "Still tired, Madara-chan? Come on; get up – I have to show you how to take care of these kids, right?"

Madara nodded and took a few moments before pulling away from Hashirama and swaying in exhaustion. He looked over at the boys who were hiding behind Izuna and he smiled brightly.

"Guess which boy is mine." Madara said proudly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hashirama smiled and looked over at the two children for just a few moments before turning back to Madara. "The one with the spiky hair, right? He looks just like you did when you were four."

Madara nodded, his tired eyes now shining with happiness. "That's my Tobi-kun."

Madara's chest was puffed out in pride, and Hashirama was just happy to see that the Uchiha loved these kids already.

"The baby looks almost exactly like Izuna." Tobirama pointed out, smiling at the baby. "Don't you think, nii-san?"

"I do." Hashirama said softly, looking down at the baby in his arms. "He's a very cute baby. And both of the older boys are beautiful."

Madara grinned and hugged Hashirama, unable to think of doing anything else to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Senju… You don't know how much that means to me… And Izuna, too, I'm sure…"

Hashirama smiled and hugged his friend back with one arm. "Come, now – enough wasting time – I'll teach you how to make Sasuke's bottles."

With that, Hashirama led the others away into the kitchen. The two Senju spent the entire day teaching Madara about looking after kids properly – with Izuna helping out every now and then, his deep love for children so much more apparent.

**-XX-**

Night-time had arrived. Madara was preparing dinner for everyone – the two Senju were staying for dinner before returning to their own home. The kids were sitting quietly out in the living room, watching television.

Conversation was quiet between the four adults but, soon enough, a sensitive topic was encroached upon – though it probably couldn't have been avoided for very long anyway, knowing the two Senju.

"Are you going to be able to afford the kids financially?" Tobirama asked Madara as he nursed Sasuke in his lap, holding a bottle to the baby's mouth. "You two barely survive, yourselves, and now…"

Madara looked down at the ground as he tensed. Izuna frowned, not wanting to talk about such a thing just yet. It only made them both feel like bad guardians for bringing three kids into a home that was already struggling.

"…" Madara sighed before replying, placing the knife that he had been using to cut vegetables with down onto the counter. "…We'll manage…"

"But you're going to have to cut back on work." Tobirama pointed out. He honestly didn't intend on sounding like an ass – he was only worried about the children. "Someone has to be home to look after he kids. You're going to get less income and things are going to be so much harder! Are you sure that you can handle this?"

"Tobi…" Izuna reached out over the table and grabbed his friend's hand. "…Please… We'll get through this, okay? …I'm sure that we will… Mada-nii always takes care of me, no matter how hard it is… He can do this… I believe in my nii-san…"

Madara turned around and placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder. He squeezed in a reassuring manner. He nodded, wanting to agree with his brother, but it was hard when he didn't believe in himself.

"We'll be fine." Madara whispered, but the doubt was obvious in his voice. "We've gone through hard times before, and we've been okay… Things may still be hard now, but we'll get through…"

Hashirama stood up and went to Madara's side, hugging the younger male. "Madara-chan, you know that if anything ever gets too hard, we're _always _here for _anything – _even money."

Madara hugged back before shaking his head. "No, it's okay… We couldn't take your money, Senju… You know that I hate doing that…"

"It's always there for when you need it, okay?" Hashirama was persistent, not wanting to hear Madara refuse – he loved Madara and Izuna dearly and wanted to do all that he could to help out.

Madara smiled slightly – knowing that Hashirama wouldn't take no for an answer. "Thank you… Only as a last resort, okay?"

"Of course…" Hashirama hugged tighter at these words, knowing that Madara was trying to be respectful of his wishes without saying no outright.

The conversation's topic was changed almost immediately and dinner was served just minutes later by Madara. Izuna went and brought the kids into the dining room, seating them at the table while Madara dished everything up onto the plates in front of everyone happily – despite his gender, he loved cooking very much.

Both Tobi and Itachi were reluctant to eat, but when Madara coaxed them into trying just a little bit, they smiled up at the oldest Uchiha.

"Madara-oji-san is not very good at cooking." Itachi said quietly, that shy little smile still on his face. "…But I like it."

"Oh…" Madara frowned before smiling in uncertainty – how was he supposed to take that? "…Thank you, Itachi-kun… I guess…"

The two Senju chuckled softly while Izuna smiled at Madara.

While Itachi was focused on his dinner, Tobi let his gaze wander curiously. He couldn't help but notice that Madara had given Izuna barely any food while everyone else got a full plate – Izuna had only one strip of meat and a spoonful of both pumpkin and peas – nothing more.

"Tou-san…" Tobi called quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

"Hn?" Madara smiled at his son, trying to encourage the boy to speak.

"…Why…?" Tobi almost whispered as he tried to form his thoughts into words. "…Why does Izuna-oji-san have so little food…? …Don't you like him…?"

Madara laughed loudly at Tobi's question, glancing over at his brother and smiling in reassurance.

"Tobi-kun, I love Izuna more than anything else in the world. Believe me when I say that I try and give him more food, but he just won't eat it. See, Izuna isn't much of an eater. He won't touch anything during the day and even at night he barely touches his dinner. I've tried to make him eat more but it upsets him. Don't worry about it, okay? I've got it under control. Speaking of which – have you had your medication, Izuna?"

Izuna smiled and nodded. "Yes, aniki."

Both Tobi and Itachi tilted their heads at this – why did Izuna need medication? Well… he _did _always look sick, but… Oh, how confusing their new life was already.

**-XX-**

Dinner had gone well. Hashirama and Tobirama had returned to their own home, leaving the Uchiha alone together.

Madara had currently taken the two boys upstairs into his and Izuna's shared bedroom to put them to bed – the elder Uchiha didn't have very much money at all, and they couldn't afford two beds, so shared one together.

Now that Itachi and Tobi had the bed, the adults were sleeping out in the living room with Sasuke. Sasuke got the only spare blanket to keep him warm while Izuna got the couch and Madara had the bare floor. Unfortunately, it was Winter time – and the tiny house had no warmth whatsoever.

Once Madara had tucked the two boys into bed and kissed Itachi goodnight (Tobi was too scared to let Madara so close to him), he had returned to the living room, finding Izuna sitting on the couch, nursing Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke's bed all ready, otouto?" Madara asked, sitting down beside his brother.

Izuna nodded, moving closer to his brother so that he was resting against the elder's side. He laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "Yes, aniki. I think that we should try and find something else to wrap Sasuke up in, just in case – it's supposed to be colder tonight than it was last night."

Madara nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother, resting his head on Izuna's head. "I'll find something for him soon. Just let me hold you for a while, Izuna."

Izuna nodded and snuggled closer. It was quiet for just a few moments before his tentative voice sounded again. "…Aniki…?"

"Yes?" Madara looked down at his brother, frowning at the worry that carved itself across Izuna's pale, sickly face.

"…Do… do you think that we'll get by this time…?"

Madara frowned and thought about Izuna's question before he answered. Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately, depending on how you look at it – neither Madara nor Izuna had noticed Itachi and Tobi hiding by the living room entrance, listening to every word that was being said.

"…I really don't know, otouto… Tobirama was right – we struggled before we got the boys, and now not only do we need to support three more people, but we need to cut down on our work, and we're going to miss out on so much money…"

"…I want to quit my job, aniki…" Izuna whispered, sorrow in his face. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at his brother. "I hate it there… My boss is so nasty to me, and… I barely get any money anyway… I would rather be home with the kids…"

"It's your choice, Izu." Madara said softly, running his thumb across Izuna's cheek and tenderly wiping away the younger's tears. "I'm not going to force you to stay at your work when I _know _what goes on there… But promise me that you'll look for another job, okay? Even if I started working every day, my pay check won't cover everything…"

"I promise, aniki." Izuna kissed his brother's cheek. "…Did we do the right thing by taking the boys in, aniki…? Maybe they would've been better off with someone who could afford them… I mean – we can barely afford to survive as it is… Without Tobirama-kun…"

"I know, baby brother… I know…" Madara pulled Izuna into a tighter hold, kissing the boy's head. "But I think we _did _do the right thing… The boys need special care, and they could've been placed with someone who would… No… They _were _placed with someone who abused them… We may not be rich, but at least we love them and will care for them. That's the important thing, otouto…"

Izuna nodded and cuddled in closer to his brother, holding the sleeping Sasuke close to his chest. "…I love you, aniki… I'm so glad that you're my brother…"

"I love you, too, otouto…" Madara smiled and stroked Izuna's back. "I hope that you'll learn to love the boys just as much as you love me, Izuna. I know that I will. Already these boys are so precious to me. I would do anything for them to make them smile – just as I would to see _you _smile."

Izuna kissed Madara on the cheek before nodding, a bright smile on his face. "Aniki you know how much I love kids! Of course I will love them! I want to pretend that Sasuke is my son – can I, aniki?"

Madara chuckled. "It's fine by me – as long as Sasuke doesn't grow up to believe that you're his father, okay? I would hate to break his heart by telling him that you're not."

Izuna's smile grew impossibly large and he crushed his brother in a one-armed hug. "Oh, aniki – I love you so much! You're the best big brother that anyone could have!"

"I know." Madara said softly, trying to help his brother come down from his happiness-high – Izuna wouldn't sleep otherwise, and the younger male already had enough trouble sleeping as it was. "Calm down now, Izuna. It's almost time for bed and we don't want you up for any longer than you already will be."

Izuna nodded and released his brother from the hug. "Love you, aniki. Please, go find something to keep Sasuke warm and we'll cuddle up on the couch together. It'll be cold otherwise."

Madara chuckled. He was glad that Izuna was happy for once instead of being so sad. "Okay, otouto. I'll be back in a moment."

Madara stood up to leave the room in search of something for Sasuke. He approached the doorway and was startled to hear small feet scurrying away from him and back towards the stairwell. He picked up his speed and found Tobi and Itachi trying to run back up the stairs, but their small legs made it hard for them.

Madara stopped and chuckled at the sight of Itachi trying to pull his cousin up the stairs – backwards – as he stumbled over the steps himself.

"Boys, wait!" Madara called in a soft tone, trying not to frighten the kids any more than they already were. "May I talk with you for a minute?"

The two boys stopped running and turned to face Madara, absolutely terrified – every time they were caught out of bed after lights-out, they would be beaten and yelled at – even if it was because they needed the bathroom. They were afraid that Madara would be the same.

The boys were silent as they avoided eye contact, awaiting their 'punishment' for being out of bed.

Madara smiled and ascended the stairs slowly, reaching out and ruffling their hair. "Boys, you aren't in trouble – I promise. Were you listening to Izuna and I talking?"

The boys nodded warily, shaking. "…"

Madara smiled, relaxing – the two kids should soon realise that they were loved if they were listening to the conversation. "Did you hear everything?"

"…" Another nod.

"Then I guess that you heard us talking about how much we love you three already."

"…Yes, sir…"

"Boys, we swear that _every _word that was just spoken is the truth. We both love you so very much and we would do anything to keep you safe and happy. I know that it will be hard for you both to trust us completely, but we'll still love you – no matter how you act towards us."

"…"

"You two must be very tired. How about you go to bed, and tomorrow Izuna and I will take you two out into town to buy some new clothes? Does that sound good?"

Itachi smiled and nodded, calming down already – his uncle seemed to have that effect on him. "Yes, oji-san… Night…"

"Goodnight, boys… I love you both so much. Have sweet dreams, okay? Don't forget – if you need anything _– anything at all _– just wake Izuna or myself up, okay? Even if it's very late and for something tiny. Goodnight."

The kids scampered back into the bedroom, leaving Madara alone of the stairwell.

Madara smiled to himself as he continued his search on finding something for Sasuke. The only thing that he could think about was how much he loved his kids and couldn't wait for them to become used to he and Izuna – if they ever did.

Madara hoped that they would be able to trust and love Izuna too, as the boy was so depressed and wanted nothing more than children of his own to love and dote upon. They could help Izuna heal if only they would give him a chance, and he _knew _for a fact that Izuna would be able to help _them _heal too.

Izuna was a selfless, loving person and he would do everything that he could to love and care for the kids. Because of this, Madara loved his brother more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, once the boys had awoken, they headed straight downstairs to see Sasuke. They crept quietly in case Madara and Izuna were sleeping. Once they had entered the living room, they found Izuna sitting up on the couch, holding a bottle to Sasuke's lips and humming softly.

Madara was still asleep, his head in Izuna's lap. Both adults were shaking violently from the cold that none of the children could feel – being wrapped in a blanket sure did keep you warm...

"Good morning, boys." Izuna said softly once he noticed the two boys. "How did you sleep?"

"Good…" Tobi whispered, looking down at his feet.

"It was cold…" Itachi explained. He grabbed Tobi's hand and held it.

Izuna frowned. "I know… I'm so sorry… We would give you more blankets, but we only have two… The one on the bed and the one that Sasuke is wrapped in… At least you kids got a blanket – nii-san and I had to cuddle without anything."

Izuna smiled as he finished his sentence. The boys knew that he wasn't mad or anything – he was just trying to make them feel a little better about the cold.

The boys smiled back and approached Izuna, looking up at him curiously.

"Are…" Itachi began, glancing at Madara quickly with uncertainty on his features. "…Are we still going out, today?"

Izuna smiled and nodded, despite his teeth chattering at times. "Sure, we are. Once nii-san wakes up, that is. Would you like to have a shower and get ready before he wakes up? He'll make you breakfast."

Itachi and Tobi smiled shyly before nodding. "Y-yes, oji-san… Can… can we have a bath…?"

Izuna shook his head sadly. "Sorry, boys… We don't have a bath…"

"Oh…" Itachi looked down at the ground. "…Then we'll have a shower…"

Izuna smiled and gave Sasuke to Tobi. "Tobi-kun, if you hold Sasuke, I'll go and run the shower for you and then you can get in, okay?"

Tobi took Sasuke and smiled. "Okay, oji-san. …Is Tobi a good boy…?"

Izuna giggled and nodded. "You're a very good boy, Tobi-kun. Would you like to shower together or separate?"

"Together, please…" Itachi said quietly. "…Tobi needs help with his hair, and he doesn't like anyone else near him like that…"

"I understand." Izuna petted Itachi's hair. "I'll let you two shower peacefully. Follow me, okay? We have to use the upstairs bathroom because the one downstairs doesn't work."

The boys nodded and followed their uncle upstairs and into the bathroom. Izuna ran the taps and got the shower to the right temperature before he left. He waited outside the bathroom door for just a few minutes before the two called out that they were ready to jump out.

Izuna had entered the bathroom again and wrapped them both in towels, pushing them gently towards the bathroom door.

"Go and sit in the living room and in front of the heater and I'll find you some old clothes to put on." Izuna smiled, shepherding the two children out of the bathroom.

Downstairs in the living room, Madara had just woken up. He sat up on the couch, rubbing at his eyes as the boys walked in. He smiled at them.

"Hello, boys." He said as he stretched. "I see that you've had a shower. Is my baby brother taking care of your clothes?"

"Yes, sir – oji-san…" Itachi said softly.

"Okay. I'll leave you two in peace until you're dressed. Come into the kitchen and get some breakfast after, okay?"

"Okay, tou-san." Tobi smiled, slowly becoming used to Madara.

Madara chuckled and grinned before leaving the two kids as he entered the kitchen. He heard Izuna enter the living room and presumably give the kids their temporary clothes for a few hours as he begun to make breakfast, already planning out their day ahead of them.

-LINEBREAK-

It was lunchtime when the older Uchiha took the younger ones out into town.

The two boys wore T-shirts that were so big on them, all they had needed was underwear – the shirts dragged along the ground so neither child saw much point of wearing underwear.

Izuna had brushed Itachi's hair for him while Tobi had said that he didn't want his done. Madara had washed their faces for them and gently brushed teeth that were so sensitive, Madara wasn't sure if the boys had even held a toothbrush before.

But now, while Izuna held Sasuke and Madara had a hold of the boys' hands, everything was fine. Madara had checked how much money he had on him, and he was upset to see that he didn't have much more than a hundred dollars, so they couldn't afford too much right now – they were almost out of food so Madara needed to save enough to buy something edible for everyone.

The kids had tried on a few clothes and though Madara had allowed them to get whatever they had wanted, he was hurt to have to say no after the fifth item that had been asked for – he just couldn't afford any more clothes – he had already spent all of his money on the plane tickets – and three-quarters of that money had been given to him by Hashirama.

The Uchiha all walked back to the car together, conversing happily while Tobi stayed silent and Itachi would only nod in agreement every now and then. When they had reached the car, Madara smiled at his brother and gripped the kids' hands gently.

"I'm going to take the boys for a walk to Hashirama's." Madara told Izuna. "I think that they should get to know him because he's going to be a big part of their lives from now on."

Izuna pecked his brother on the cheek. "Okay, Mada-nii. I'll take Sasuke-kun home and sit with him until you come back. Tell them that I said hi, okay?"

"Of course, otouto." Madara reached out and ruffled Izuna's hair lovingly.

The two older brothers hugged goodbye before Madara took Itachi and Tobi's hands once again, guiding them in the direction that the Senju brothers resided in. The walk would take close to an hour, but Madara thought that it would be a nice time to get to know each other better.

"How do you boys like it here so far?" Madara asked, looking down at the kids. "Happy?"

Itachi and Tobi nodded shyly and smiled. "Yes…"

"I'm glad." Madara felt that his heart was about to burst out of his chest in delight after hearing that confirmation. "So… tell me… what do you boys like to do? What games do you like? Stuff like that. I don't want you to be bored – I want you to enjoy your time with Izuna and I."

"Oh, umm…" Tobi looked down at the ground while Itachi pretended not to hear his uncle's question. "…Tobi and 'tachi-kun weren't allowed to play… Dunno what we like…"

Madara shook his head, his heart going out for those poor children. "Okay, then… Izu and I will help you find things that you enjoy doing. Would you like that?"

Itachi and Tobi smiled and nodded once again. Madara just felt like crying – he loved those kids so much and knowing that they had gone through so much in their short lives broke his heart.

The walk to the Senju Residence wasn't a quiet one, but Madara was careful to think through his questions before he asked them while Itachi and Tobi replied back as honestly as they could. If they didn't want to answer a question, Madara understood completely and never forced them to reply.

They had soon enough turned onto the street where the Senju brothers lived. They approached the huge house that the two brothers lived in, and they were happy to find that Hashirama was already out in the front yard, watering the garden.

"Senju." Madara greeted fondly as he arrived behind the taller male. He stopped at the gate and reached over, tugging on Hashirama's long hair.

Hashirama frowned as he felt someone pulling at his precious hair. He grabbed the hand and pulled it away before turning to see who it was. He grinned when he saw that it had been his best friend.

"Madara-chan!" He exclaimed, leaning over the gate to hug the Uchiha. "Oh, and you brought the boys along! Hello, boys. It's great to see you two again."

Tobi smiled shyly at Hashirama while Itachi's attention drifted over to a van that was parked across the road. He could see a man sitting in the back of the van, holding a puppy. There was a sign set up, saying 'free puppies to good home'. Itachi grinned excitedly and hurried over to the van to see the puppies, unknown to his two guardians.

Back with Madara and Hashirama, the two were talking about the children while Tobi held Madara's shirt, hiding behind him shyly.

Madara placed his hand on his son's hand, petting in a comforting way. He was just glad that Tobi trusted him enough to seek out his comfort.

The two adults had talked for only moments, but it wasn't until Hashirama had asked Itachi how he was doing did anyone notice that said boy was missing.

Madara's panic reached its peak in only a second, and Hashirama – though he had tried to stay calm for Madara's sake – was frightened – there had been a man hanging around the street all day, and Hashirama hadn't liked the look of him.

"Itachi!" Madara called, terror in his voice. He spun desperately around in circles, trying to catch sight of his beloved nephew. "Itachi, where are you?"

A scream from across the road was what had alerted Madara. His attention instantly fell on the van. He grabbed Tobi and passed him to Hashirama before running as fast as he could to the van. He was just in time to hear the side door slam closed and the engine turn on.

Madara's heart sunk as the wheels begun to spin, but he couldn't give up just yet – Itachi's life was in his hands. Running to the front of the van, he threw the door open and jumped in, tackling the man who had dared try and kidnap his nephew.

Over with Tobi and Hashirama, the child had begun to scream, scared for so many reasons. It was enough to bring Tobirama running out of the house and to the front yard. As soon as the white-haired male arrived, they were just in time to hear a gunshot echoing from the van. They could only watch as the vehicle swerved and smashed into a tree on somebody's front lawn.

Hashirama found himself tearing up already at the terror for his best friend that was quickly overwhelming him. He passed Tobi over to the younger Senju, screaming for Tobirama to call Izuna and tell him what had happened as he ran towards the van.

Hashirama searched for Itachi first, knowing that Madara could protect himself whereas Itachi was a lot younger and couldn't. He was just relieved to find the young boy was relatively safe – albeit terrified.

Hashirama had pulled Itachi out of the van and set him on his feet, telling the Uchiha to go back over to Tobirama where he would be safe. Itachi ran, crying hysterically. The Senju cautiously approached the driver's side of the van, mindful of the gunshot that had been heard.

The Senju found that the driver was out cold as blood dribbled down his face. There were no weapons in his hand. When he saw Madara, he felt his whole world stop. He ran to the passenger's side and ripped the door open, sobbing as he saw that his best friend was being crushed between the now-caved in roof and the entire front of the van.

One of Madara's hands was on the steering wheel while the other was crushed and hanging towards the floor. There was what appeared to be a gunshot wound in his chest. Blood was dribbling down his face and the back of his head in rivers.

Hashirama was certain that whatever that metal pole used to be, it was now lodged in Madara's stomach – that was judging by all of the blood that was dribbling out from around it.

And to make matters worse, Madara wasn't moving.


	8. Chapter 8

Madara's eyes opened slowly and he cried out in pain. Everything hurt. It hurt _so damn much! _He couldn't remember what had happened to him – all he knew was that he had awoken to someone shaking his shoulder and unable to move, no matter how hard he had tried.

"Shh…"

Madara whimpered and tried to turn his head to see who had shushed him, but he couldn't – his head was being crushed and he could literally feel the pressure of his skull breaking slowly.

"Madara-chan, don't move…"

"H…" Madara moaned as he recognised the voice. He shook in pain as tears begun to spill down his cheeks and mingle with his blood. "…Hashi… I-ita… Itachi…"

"Madara-chan, it's okay…" The mystery person who had been identified as Hashirama whispered gently, rubbing what little he could reach of the younger man's back – the only place that he _could _touch without causing him pain. "Itachi-kun is fine… An ambulance is on its way… You hit that tree fast, Madara-chan…"

"I-ita…" Madara stuttered, choking on his sobs – the pain hurt _so fucking much! _"Itach… Itachi…! I-ita! Itac-chi!"

"Madara-chan, I need you to calm down." Hashirama soothed gently, reaching out to grab the bloodied hand that dangled uselessly. "It's going to be okay… I promise you that the kids are fine. I swear this on my _life, _Madara-chan. Izuna is looking after them right now."

"Otou…" Madara groaned. He tried to move around in the wreck, but he was pinned to where he was. "Otouto…! Izu…!"

Before Hashirama could say another word, the sound of sirens in the distance caught his attention. He was just glad to know that the ambulance was almost here – he was terrified for Madara, but he knew that he needed to be strong.

Within minutes, both the ambulance and police had arrived. The paramedics got straight to work on getting Madara out – Hashirama had already dragged the kidnapper out of the van and tied him up for safety precautions.

Madara didn't seem to _want _to be freed, though. He was crying and screaming, trying to shake the paramedics off of him.

When he was finally cut free an hour later, Madara didn't want anything other than his brother.

Both Izuna and Tobirama were inside the house with that kids, and though Hashirama didn't want to leave Madara alone, he knew that the Uchiha needed his brother, and _only _his brother – they were always together during the hard times and it had gotten to the point where only the other Uchiha could comfort and reassure the other that it would be okay. No one else could do that – not even the Senju.

The Senju pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and rang his home phone. He asked for Izuna to come out right away, and he was thankful the when young boy came hurtling towards them moments later.

Madara was terrified as he lay on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance with paramedics rushing all around him. One medic has explained that it was to be expected – Madara had gone into a deep shock.

"Mada-nii!" Izuna cried as he finally arrived at his brother's side. "Mada-nii, are you okay?"

"I-izu…!" Madara whimpered, reaching out and grabbing Izuna's hand, squeezing. It was a good thing –albeit expected – that he would recognise and immediately reach out for his brother, wanting the soothing aura that only Izuna could radiate to his big brother. "Izu!"

"Hashi-san is here." Izuna said quietly, pulling Hashirama forward so that Madara could see him. It was obvious that Izuna was stressed – the poor thing was unable to hold back his tears, even for his brother's sake. "Hashi-san has been looking after you for me… I'm sorry that I just arrived, aniki… I love you… And Hashi-san does, too…"

"H-hashi… rama…!" Madara whimpered, gasping for breath as he struggled to breathe properly.

"Madara, it's okay…" Hashirama whispered, leading down to stroke Madara's arm. "It's going to be okay – I promise."

Madara couldn't reply – his breathing had grown too erratic for words to be formed.

"I'm sorry." One of the paramedics made his way over to the three, a look of concern on his face. "We're going to have to take him to the hospital right away. You are more than welcome to come along, but we can only bring one of you."

Izuna looked back at his brother, tearing up. He pushed Hashirama forward. "You go, Hashi-san – I'll bring the kids to the hospital."

Hashirama nodded. "Okay, Izuna-kun."

Izuna quickly jumped out of the ambulance, not wanting to delay it any longer. He could only watch as the ambulance sped off, its sirens wailing. Some of the police had made their way over to him, trying to ask him questions about the situation, but all that the Uchiha could do was break down into hysterics – not only because of his brother, but because of memories that were playing through his mind like a movie on repeat.

**-XX-**

Hours later, Izuna wiped away tears as he parked the car into the hospital car-park. He got out and let the two older boys out of the car while he carefully unstrapped Sasuke and picked him up. He closed the car door behind him and led everyone into the hospital.

The older boys were quiet, understanding that Izuna was distressed, but that fact was also frightening them – Izuna looked so solemn and unhappy.

The older Uchiha had been so playful and happy today – which made the kids happy in turn – but now the young man just couldn't stop crying again. The boys thought that he was so much more adorable when he was smiling and laughing

Itachi tugged on Izuna's sleeve as they walked down the deserted hallway that lead to Madara's room. Izuna stopped to look down at him, wiping at his wet eyes and attempting to smile – but it only came out as a deeper frown.

"What is it, Itachi-kun…?" Izuna said in a soft tone. He had tried to sound… _normal_ for him, but he failed to sound anything other than heartbroken – but let's be honest here; Izuna almost always sounded like he was about to cry.

"…" Itachi looked down at the ground before speaking, trying to convey his thoughts into words. "…Is it my fault that Madara-oji-san is in hospital…?"

Izuna blinked in surprise. He quickly shook his head. "No way, Itachi-kun. Mada-nii tried to save you when he could have just as easily let you be kidnapped. He loves you too much to do anything other than what he did – knowing my brother, he would've gone through hell and back if it meant that you would be safe."

Itachi sniffed before beginning to cry. "…Madara-oji-san…and you, Izuna-oji-san… are too kind to us… and all we do is… cause you both trouble…"

Izuna shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, Itachi-kun. You've never caused us any trouble. We're your uncles and we _love _you all very much. Now, please try and be a little quieter, okay? I have a headache…"

Itachi nodded and hugged Izuna before walking again. He took Tobi's hand and pulled him along.

**-XX-**

Inside Madara's hospital room, said man's head rested on Hashirama's lap as the older male sat on the bed next to him. It had been several hours after the operation and the Senju had stayed with him for the duration of his stay.

Madara had broken several bones and had many lacerations, and the wound in his shoulder from the bullet had already been infected. The doctors had worked hard on him and were happy to report that he was out of the woods – though he had sustained a serious head injury that would require a lot of care for the next couple of months.

Hashirama was stroking the long, spiky hair that Madara had as he hummed to the younger male. He knew that Madara was still very distraught about Itachi.

"You should go to sleep, Madara-chan." Hashirama smiled.

Madara grabbed Hashirama's shirt and clutched it tightly, whimpering. "N-no… I need to… see Itachi-kun first…"

"Madara-chan… You're exhausted and you need to rest before the morphine wears off and the pain returns. Have a rest, okay?"

Madara shook his head and snuggled in closer to Hashirama. "No… Hashi-sama… Are you gonna leave me alone, too…?"

"No, Madara-chan." The Senju was very patient with Madara and he smiled gently at him. "Of course not. I'll stay with you."

Madara yawned and nodded, curling closer into the taller male as best as he could with both of his arms in casts and slings. Hashirama noted that it didn't take long for Madara to fall asleep, despite the younger's struggling to stay awake.

**-XX-**

The next morning, Madara woke up in serious pain. He cried out, tearing up as he looked around desperately for someone to help him. He jumped in fright when a tiny hand grabbed his own. He looked down to see that Itachi and Tobi were sitting beside the bed with looks of worry on their faces.

"Oji-san?" Itachi called as he gripped his uncle's hand tighter. "Are you okay?"

Madara blinked and looked around – why were the kids the only ones with him? "Where are Izuna and Hashirama?"

"Sasuke was crying, so they took him out to get a bottle." Tobi said quietly, reaching out to take his father's hand as well. "Izuna-oji-san came, and Hashi-san stayed the night. Tobirama-san came, too."

Madara smiled as he registered the words in his mind. "Why are you two here with me and not with them?"

"Tobi and I wanted to stay with you in case you woke up…" Itachi whispered. "Are you hurting, oji-san?"

Madara grunted as he shifted. He rolled onto his side as he attempted to find a less-painful position than lying on his back. He shook his head, trying not to seem weak in front of the boys. "I'm fine…"

"Oji-san?" Itachi whispered. "…I know that you would've only done what you had for me… if you truly loved me… I… I love you, too, Madara-oji-san… Thank you…"

Madara grinned. "You're welcome, Itachi-kun. I would do it again if it were to protect you or your family."

Tobi smiled and reached out to hug Madara. "Tou-san… T-tobi… Tobi love tou-san, too…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N There is lot of info dumps in this chapter as it is a timeskip, but I have gone through the original chapter and tried to cut out what isn't really needed so hopefully it is easier to get through now :) **

Ten years had passed and things had changed for the worse ever since Madara and Izuna had gotten the three boys. Itachi and Tobi had both been quiet, sweet little boys at first, but things had begun to change as the years wore on.

Itachi was now fifteen and he was no longer that charming little boy who had followed his uncles everywhere – he hung around a bad group at school, took drugs and was always fighting. He had already had sex with some of the sluttier school students. He had hit Tobi on more than one occasion and was always yelling at his uncles and messing with their emotions.

Tobi – though he had always been a timid boy – was now thirteen and was always begging Madara to let him quit school – he was bullied constantly, even by some of the teachers because of his slight mental retardation. He was terrified of Itachi and preferred to follow either his father or his uncle everywhere.

Sasuke was ten and he loved his family – but he loved his older brother more than anyone. Itachi loved him in return and – as much as Izuna and Madara had tried to raise him to be a kind boy – Itachi was his main influence. Sasuke just wanted to be like his brother and had tried to do everything Itachi did – which included talking back to his uncles and being cruel to Tobi. No one was sure if he was truly aware of what he was doing.

Neither Madara nor Izuna knew what to do. They had tried everything that they could to raise the boys properly, but it seemed that the violence that had witnessed and experienced every day of their young lives was what had led them to be like this – or Itachi, anyway. It had hurt them both to have to look at the cuts on Itachi's wrists and smell the drugs on his clothes as he walked through the door after school. They knew that nothing they could say or do would stop Itachi from behaving like this.

Izuna was just as depressed as he used to be and had been placed back on suicide watch. Madara felt like he was losing his mind as he continuously tried to pick up the pieces of his shattered family.

**-XX-**

Izuna and Madara were currently seated in the living room together. Madara was upset by today's argument with Itachi, and Izuna understood completely – Itachi had said that Madara had done a shit job on raising Izuna, and done an even shittier job on raising Itachi and the other two. Itachi had claimed that Madara used the excuse of being an orphan to have done such a terrible job and that he should've killed Izuna when he was a baby so there was one less pathetic human in the world.

"Nii-san, don't let him get to you like this…" Izuna whispered as he hugged his brother. Even though he was the one doing the comforting, it was obvious that he was about to burst into tears himself. "It's not your fault that they turned out like this…"

Madara shook his head slowly. His usual positive aura had drained into one of depression but, even so, he was too proud for tears. "It's not just that… Otouto… I love you so much… Itachi had no right to stay those things about you… It's not our fault that we were abandoned…"

Izuna smiled softly and kissed Madara's cheek at these words. He wiped away the tears that were dripping down his chin. "It's lucky that Hashi-san's parents took us in, then, right?"

Madara smiled back and nodded. "Yes… But Itachi-kun…"

"Itachi-kun doesn't know as much about us as he thinks he does." Izuna smiled sadly, trying to reassure himself as well as his brother. "He's only trying to rile you up, nii-san, so you have to ignore him. I know that it hurts, Mada-nii..."

Madara wiped unshed tears from his own eyes as he looked at his brother. He hugged Izuna, so distressed that he felt like he was unable to stop himself from crying.

"Izu…" The older Uchiha whispered with a quivering voice. "…Izu, I… I love those boys… No matter what… we have to help Itachi-kun before he ruins his life beyond repair…"

"I know…" Izuna rubbed Madara's back in an attempt to bring comfort to his brother. He kissed Madara's cheek and forehead, unused to being the one doing the comforting. He was trying to copy what Madara would do for him. "…I know we do, Mada-nii…"

"…" Madara just closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in Izuna's comforting warmth.

**-XX-**

Upstairs, Itachi grunted as familiar pain flared through his wrist, but he didn't removed the knife – he just pushed deeper, creating another cut that would be lost amongst the many others that adorned his wrists.

Sasuke watched as blood dribbled down his brother's wrist and splattered onto the hardwood floor. He was sitting on the bed and had a scared look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he was biting his lip. He had always known that his brother cut and, truth be told, he had tried to copy his big brother, but it had hurt so much when he had done it. Sasuke hated to see Itachi hurting himself.

"Aniki…" Sasuke murmured, not wanting to see his brother have to experience the pain any longer.

"Hn." Itachi pulled the knife away and placed it down carefully onto the bedside table before grabbing a bandage from underneath the pillow and wrapping it around his two bloody wrists.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked. He frowned before speaking again. "It hurts, nii-san…"

Itachi shook his head and sat down beside his brother, hugging him tightly. "Sasuke, I want you to never, _ever _copy some of the things that I do, okay? I don't want you to cut or do drugs like I do."

Sasuke shook his head and hugged Itachi back. "You didn't answer my question… Why do you do those things to yourself?"

"…" Itachi sighed before pulling away and standing up, walking to the door. "I'm going to find Tobi and take out some stress, okay? Help me look for him."

Sasuke frowned before nodding. "Okay…"

With those words spoken, Sasuke hurried past Itachi and to the stairs. Instead of doing as asked, he slipped out of the front door and headed to the park, not wanting to be around when Itachi hurt Tobi. Usually, he would do anything his brother asked of him, but right now, that command seemed wrong in so many ways.

**-XX-**

A few hours later found Izuna sitting on his folding chair, staring out of the window, lost in thought. He knew that the two Senju brothers were coming over today. It would be any minute before they arrived, so he needed to get some thinking in before they came.

In his hand, Izuna held their latest bill. He knew that there was no way that they could afford to pay it off. Coupled with all of their other bills and payments for the boys' schools, things were looking grim. Their power had already been shut off many times – the only reason it had been put back on was because the Senju had paid for the bills behind their backs.

To make matters worse, they were still stuck in the same tiny house they had all been stuck in for most of their lives. It wasn't big enough for all of them – hell it hadn't even been big enough for Izuna and Madara when it was just the two of them. Every room in the house was tiny; there was only one bedroom that could barely fit Sasuke and Itachi, and one bathroom that worked. Even the living room and dining room was squashy for more than two people.

Izuna remembered how he and Madara used to share the bed at night. They used to snuggle up to each other because it brought them both comfort and relaxation. Izuna had sleeping problems for as long as he could remember, but he had found it easier to sleep in the bed than out in the living room. Maybe it was his terror of the dark or sleeping alone, but it was harder for him to sleep these days.

The kids had made everything change – and certainly not for the better. Even so, Madara and Izuna could never send them away or do anything other than love them – they were the only family that they had left, and the two brothers had learnt from an early age to cling to what was important – and family was their number-one priority.

Izuna was snapped out of his thoughts just moments later by the sight of the familiar car pulling up out the front of the house. He smiled and ran to get the door and greet his two friends happily. The small Uchiha threw the front door open and clasped his hands together, grinning – however, his red puffy eyes gave away that he had been crying not long ago.

"Hello, Izu-kun." Hashirama smiled sadly as he took note of Izuna's eyes. He reached out to pet Izuna's head gently, trying to bring comfort to the young male. "How are you, today?"

"I'm good, Hashi-san." Izuna replied in a soft tone as he hugged the older Senju before moving onto Tobirama and pulling him into a death-grip, kissing the elder's cheek affectionately.

Tobirama blushed but allowed Izuna to show his affections – he knew that it was just Izuna's way of showing his love. The two were already as close as could be – being closer in age than Madara and Hashirama were, they had practically grown up as brothers and had done almost everything together when they weren't with their own brothers.

Tobirama hugged Izuna back, kissing the smaller male's cheek gently. He knew that Izuna liked to have his affections returned. They embraced for a little while longer, soaking in the others' comfort like a security blanket, until footsteps started travelling towards the hallway.

"Hashirama…" Madara came to the door with a deep frown and teary eyes. His voice showed just how stressed he was – it was small, timid and cracking under unimaginable duress that Hashirama just couldn't relate to. The Uchiha's voice was far from the loud, confident one that was usually heard laughing with Izuna or the two younger boys.

Hashirama frowned and sidestepped Izuna carefully before pulling the spiky-haired Uchiha into a hug.

"Are you okay, Madara-chan?" Hashirama whispered, reaching up and running his thumb across the younger's cheek – a sure sign that Madara was depressed was when he referred to the taller male by his given name.

Madara shook his head and buried his face into the Senju's neck, trying his hardest not to break down. "…It's Itachi-kun again…"

Hashirama's frown deepened and he held his friend tighter. "It's okay, Madara-chan… Shall and I go and have a talk with him?"

Madara nodded. "Please? He won't listen to us anymore, but… He's always listened to you, even if it were only somewhat…"

"I know…" Hashirama replied, releasing Madara and heading up the stairs to talk to Itachi. He hoped that he could talk some sense into the boy before he drove his family into insanity.

Hashirama knew that Madara was a lot stronger than he seemed, but it was Izuna and the kids that he was worried about – while Sasuke seemed safe enough, Tobi was usually receiving the brunt of Itachi's attack and self-loathing, and it only seemed to get worse each day. He worried that one day Tobi would be seriously hurt.

Izuna, however, was falling deeper and deeper into his depression with each day that passed. Always taking Itachi's cruelty more seriously than he should've, it had soon gotten to the point where he had been banned from the kitchen without someone supervising him – Madara had caught him in the bathroom with one of the butcher knives _mutilating _himself.

Every time that Madara closed his eyes at night ever since that incident, all he could see was his precious baby brother covered in his own blood with lacerations and small stab wounds over every inch of his body, the knife at the his throat, ready to slit.

Yes, Hashirama was deeply concerned for Izuna's mental health, and Itachi would only be making it all worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi growled to himself as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He turned his iPod up louder and shouted out, "Unless you're Sasuke, you can fuck off!"

Itachi rolled his eyes when the door was opened away. He was surprised to find Hashirama standing in the doorway, a hurt look in his eyes.

The Senju stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat down on the end, his eyes focused completely on Itachi.

"What're you doing here, Senju?" Itachi spat, turning his iPod off and placing it on the bedside drawer. His body quivered in anger.

"I'm here because Madara-kun asked me to be here." Hashirama explained softly, smiling as he attempted to comfort the young Uchiha. He frowned before speaking again, his eyes wandering over Itachi's slim body. "…What has happened to you, Itachi-kun…?"

"What happened to me?" Itachi laughed bitterly before replying. "I grew up. I stopped believing in fairy tale happy endings and in things getting better. Nothing like that ever does happen in real life. We were all doomed from the beginning to be miserable. I'm just helping show the reality to other people. It seems that not everyone understands the pain of living and has deluded themselves into believing that life is good."

"Itachi-kun, you have people who love and care for you." Hashirama said in a sad tone, allowing the pain to seep through his voice. "Have you not looked at your uncle's face properly for so long? The scars are still there, hidden subtly by his hair…"

It was Itachi's turn to frown. Hashirama could see the remorse sweeping the Uchiha's features for just a second before his face returned back to its emotionless mask.

"I didn't ask for him to save me, Senju." Itachi spat. "He was a fool and risked his life to save me from someone who probably just wanted to rape me."

"You're right, you know?" Itachi looked up, confused – Hashirama was _agreeing _with him? He hadn't expected that. "You _didn't _ask for Madara to jump in that van and rescue you, but he did – because he _loved _you, and he still _does. _No matter how much grief you put him through, he'll always love you, Itachi-kun – that's just the kind of man that he is."

"…" Itachi looked away, unable to face the older man.

"Tell me about this… reality that you speak of – if you may." Hashirama's voice was so gentle with the fragile Uchiha. Itachi couldn't help but want to be open with the older man.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Reality." Itachi deadpanned.

"And what is 'reality' to you, Itachi-kun?"

"…Reality is pain. Hurt. Anguish… Reality… is life… and life… is nothing… but pain…"

"Do you feel this pain when you are with your family?" Hashirama whispered, knowing that this must have been so difficult for Itachi.

Itachi nodded silently.

"What kind of pain do you feel?"

Itachi's eyes brimmed with tears, but he quickly wiped them away, not allowing them to fall. Hashirama leant over to hug him, but he tensed and pushed the brown-haired man away. He refused to look at Hashirama.

"…" Itachi gulped before speaking, his eyes focused on the hardwood floor beneath them. "…All kinds of pain…"

Hashirama frowned. He knew that Madara and Izuna didn't know that it went this deep. He just couldn't bear to see Itachi suffer so much. He pulled the boy into a tight hug, intent on getting as much pain and frustration out of the small Uchiha as he could.

**-XX-**

Downstairs, Madara was sitting around the small table, a number of cards in his hands. He frowned deeply as he concentrated, but he knew that it wasn't going to do him any good – even though they were playing such a childish game, he could never win at Go Fish or any other card game.

"Go fish!" Izuna cried excitedly, grinning when Tobirama picked up a card from the deck. "Mada-nii! A five?"

Madara grumbled and threw the card at his brother before turning to his son and asking for a jack. He sighed when he was told to pick a card. He honestly didn't know how he had gotten sucked into this – his brother could be so childish sometimes, but at least it was so much better than poor Izuna sitting around all day crying his heart and wanting to die.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke-kun?" Madara asked as he noticed Sasuke's disappearance. He watched as Tobi placed a pair down on the table and looked up to face the older Uchiha and nod.

"Tobi has… Sasuke said that Itachi wanted to beat Tobi up again and told him to look for Tobi, but he went to the park instead…"

Madara sighed and shook his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears – he couldn't bear the thought of his beloved son being beaten up. "Did Itachi-kun hurt you, Tobi?"

"No, tou-san. Tobi not seen Itachi all day."

"That kid is out of control…" Madara mumbled to himself.

Tobirama looked over at Madara before turning to the said man's brother and speaking. "You should leave him with Hashirama for a few days. That'll set him straight."

"Yeah, and then he'll come back as a saint…" Madara muttered. "Think I'd rather this…"

"Mada-nii, that might actually happy." Izuna smiled. "You know what Hashi-san is like. He made that really angry kid happy again in just a week."

Madara laughed, remembering how the older Senju had taken an angry kid in from off of the streets.

"What'll become of Itachi-kun once Hashirama gets his hands on him?" Madara joked. "He'll be helping old ladies cross the street and volunteering at animal shelters."

Both Izuna and Tobi giggled while Tobirama laughed loudly.

"That sounds about right." The Senju smiled.

Madara quickly found himself becoming happier as the hours wore on – even if he did lose every card game that they had played that afternoon. Hashirama soon came down the stairs and informed everyone that Itachi was fast asleep and explained that Itachi was suffering more than anyone could tell.

With promises to try their best and help Itachi, Hashirama joined the card game, laughing as everyone joked about his 'saint-like personality'. Well, Hashirama didn't feel much like a saint, but he knew that he loved people and couldn't let someone like Itachi suffer like he was.

Hashirama swore to himself that no matter what it took, he would help Itachi as best as he could.


	11. Chapter 11

When Itachi awoke the next morning, he looked around and realised that he had fallen asleep while talking to Hashirama. He stood up and climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Sasuke whom was sleeping soundly beside him. He left the room as quietly as he could before heading downstairs to find everyone.

Tobi was fast asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blue blanket, while Madara and Izuna were cuddling together on the floor. Madara was chuckling as Izuna snuggled in close, nuzzling into his brother's neck as he purred like a kitten.

The two Senju were still here too. They were watching the brothers with smiles on their faces. They loved how affectionate and adorable Izuna was – he was just a cuddly, loving person who hated not hugging and kissing the people that he loved.

Itachi cleared his throat at the door, gathering everyone's attention. He frowned as he looked at Madara. The man's hair had fallen back from his face, revealing the large scars that wounded most of the right side of his face – the scars he had gotten when Itachi had almost been kidnapped.

Madara had taken to hiding the scars with his hair falling over the side of his face, but every now and then it would fall back and reveal the unconditional love that Madara had for Itachi.

Itachi sighed and looked down at the ground, stepping over towards Madara and Izuna. He knelt before them and placed his hand on Madara's scars. Madara winced when he saw the hurt in Itachi's eyes.

"…Do they still hurt…?" Itachi whispered, rubbing the scars as gently as he could.

Madara reached up and placed a hand over Itachi's smaller one. He shook his head and smiled. "No, Itachi-kun. They don't… Not physically, anyway…"

Itachi blinked – what was Madara talking about? Why would his scars hurt mentally and-slash-or emotionally? "What do you mean?"

"…When I look at myself in the mirror, I realise just how close I came to losing you, Itachi-kun…"

Itachi frowned and slowed his hand down, caressing the scars tenderly before standing up and walking to the front door. "I need to be alone…"

Everyone watched the Uchiha leave the house. Izuna turned to Hashirama, his eyes wide with both curiosity and anxiousness.

"Hashi-san," Izuna begun quietly, "what did you say to Itachi-kun last night?"

"I just had a talk with him and asked a few questions – told him a few things." Hashirama explained in a gentle manner to Izuna. "He knows that he can open up to me, so I took advantage of the fact. I hope that you don't mind, Izu-kun and Tobi, if I told Itachi-kun about what happened to you two in school?"

Izuna flinched and buried himself as close as possible to his brother while Tobirama looked down at the ground, taking his brother's hand. Neither of the two said anything until Madara's son begun to stir and sit up with a yawn.

"Please take Tobi-kun out of here." Hashirama said gently, gesturing to Madara. "I need to talk to these two, okay? You're welcome to come back yourself, but I don't think that it'll be wise for Tobi-kun to hear this."

Madara nodded and hurried to his son's side. He picked Tobi up carefully, hugging him and kissing his forehead as he carried the boy out to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. Izuna whimpered and ran to Tobirama, hugging him and burying his face in the Senju's chest timidly, not wanting to be alone.

"I'm sorry to have to make you remember such horrible things, Izu-kun…" Hashirama whispered, reaching out to pet Izuna's head. "…I thought it would be good for Itachi-kun to know what happened. Forgive me – I should have asked permission before I revealed such deep secrets."

Izuna wiped at his wet eyes but shook his head anyway. "It's okay, Hashi-san… Ita-kun… Ita-kun deserves to know… So that he can understand… that he's not alone…"

"Nii-san, what did he say?" Tobirama asked, hugging Izuna in an attempt to comfort the affectionate boy.

"…he was shocked… He didn't know why you two had never mentioned anything about it. He said that he had always wondered why Izuna is the way that he is, but he couldn't understand why you, Tobi, are always so happy and full of smiles and laughter… after having gone through that…"

"I have my aniki…" Tobirama whispered. "…That's why…"

"Yes, but you have to understand, Tobi, that Itachi-kun had no one but Tobi-kun and his baby brother. It's not just that – he didn't know anyone who had gone through _it, _too… Neither Tobi nor Sasuke… had been… raped…"

Izuna flinched and whimpered at the 'R' word. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his pale cheeks. He could feel Tobirama shaking, but the younger Senju was still trying his best to comfort the Uchiha – he always put Izuna's wellbeing before his own.

"It's okay, Izu-kun." Tobirama whispered, rocking the younger. "I'm here for you and I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. It's okay…"

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you both…" Hashirama said. He frowned as he reached out and wrapped his arms around them both. He hated to see them in such distress. "You know that this wasn't my intention at all."

"It's alright, nii-san." Tobirama whispered. "Izu-kun hates to talk about with everyone… It still hurts, nii-san… I mean… we trusted our teacher, and then… he tells us to stay behind after class… We were only little boys…"

"I know…" Hashirama whispered. "I know… But it's okay now – he can never hurt anyone ever again… It's okay…"

Footsteps quickly approached the living room. Madara poked his head around the corner of the living room and the dining room. His eyes shined with unshed tears.

"How is my baby brother…?" Madara asked, coming to stand beside Hashirama. He wore a look of extreme concern as he surveyed his brother. His eyes were half-lidded and he licked his lips. "Otouto, it's okay – aniki is here now…"

Madara knelt down beside the two younger males and carefully pried Izuna out of Tobirama's hold. He sat and nursed his brother, rocking him back and forth while whispering soothing words to the younger, allowing Izuna to cling to him desperately and cry his heart out.

"Aniki is here, Izu…" Madara whispered, pushing hair out of his brother's eyes. "Aniki won't let anyone ever hurt Izu like that again. Aniki promises. Aniki loves you very much, baby brother."

It wasn't long before the crying had brought Madara's son back into the living room. Tobi looked at the depressed Tobirama being held by the older Senju, and the hysterical Izuna being nursed by Madara.

"Is Izuna-oji-san okay?" Tobi called softly, standing by the doorway. "And Tobirama-san?"

"Tobi, everything is fine, okay?" Hashirama called back, smiling in reassurance. "Please be a good boy and go back into the kitchen, okay? This is a grownup talk and we don't want you to hear this."

Tobi nodded. He took one last look at his uncle before leaving.

Madara hadn't let go of his brother once – even after said boy had cried himself to sleep.

Tobirama was having a hard time controlling his emotions but luckily, Hashirama was there for him like he always was and held the younger tightly.

Things were worse than ever now, Madara noted, and he couldn't help but think that it was Itachi's fault – but no matter what, he couldn't hate Itachi. He loved his family too much to ever hate any of them.

**A/N If you didn't get the hints about what happened to Izuna and Tobirama, read the spin-off for this fic, but if you are an older reader of mine, you already know what has happened.**


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi sat down on the porch steps, staring up at the clouds in the blue sky. He couldn't understand what made Tobirama so happy – especially after having experienced some of the same pain that Itachi had. Thoughts ran through the younger Uchiha's mind, but everything was so jumbled none of it made any sense. All he knew was that since Tobirama knew what reality was like, he should be angry and unhappy as well – Izuna was almost there, so what was stopping _him _from going all the way?

"Still holding onto such childish hopes…" Itachi muttered to himself. He picked a stone up from the porch and threw it. "They're pathetic. Do they really hope that things will get better? Or that they'll forget what had happened to them? They _can't! _Reality won't allow that!"

"Nii-san?"

Itachi looked up and saw Sasuke standing at the front door with a smile. "Nii-san, I made something for you last night."

Itachi sighed and nodded, trying not to project his anger out of his young brother. "What is it?"

Sasuke, who had been holding his hands behind his back, brought them out in front of him to reveal a small drawing. He excitedly hurried to the older Uchiha and thrust the paper into Itachi's hands.

"It's all of us, nii-san!" Sasuke said happily. "I hope that you like it!"

As Itachi looked at the picture, he felt hatred welling up inside of him as he looked at his family members – even the two Senju – on the paper. How could Sasuke still care so much for them? Yes, Itachi trusted his uncles to not hurt him, but he had gone from loving them to spiting them, wishing for them to hurt as much as he did.

"Put it in our room." Itachi gruffly ordered Sasuke. He ignored the look of hurt on the young boy's face.

"But…" Sasuke played with a strand of his hair at this, his eyes dimmed and filling slowly with tears. "…I made it for you… You've been unhappy, so I…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi growled. 'Have you not learnt by now that I hate the others? And why… on earth… did you draw Izuna so fucking _happy?"_

"…" Sasuke bit his lip. "…Izuna-oji-san looks so much more pretty when he's happy, aniki… I… I wanted to draw everyone perfectly, and… Izuna-oji-san is a very pretty person… He should always be happy, I think… So I… drew him… Happy…"

Itachi snorted and shook his head. "Izuna? _Pretty? _If that's what you want to call the little cocksucker… I'd say that he is just rape material."

"I… I don't understand what you're saying, aniki… What… what is a cocksucker…? And… rape material…? I don't understand…"

Itachi stared at the smile on Izuna-drawing's face before spitting on the porch and throwing the paper back at his brother. "It's not one of your business, Sasuke. I'm just saying that all Izuna is good for is sucking cocks and taking it up the ass unwillingly."

"Why are you always saying mean things about Izuna-oji-san…?" Sasuke whispered, tears starting to run down his face. "Izuna-oji-san is such a kind person… He loves us all, and… he's always so sad… You should be nicer to oji-san… He's always nice to us…"

"You know why he's always crying?" Itachi snarled, standing up to tower over his small brother. "He's crying because he's so weak. He clings to the hope that things will get better so that he can run from his problems and hide behind Madara, dumping all of his problems on _him. _It makes him weak. He's nothing but a selfish fool."

"Aniki…"

"Go inside, Sasuke." Itachi ordered. "Go inside and _never _bother me about the others again."

"But they all love you…" Sasuke whispered before he was shoved roughly back inside the house.

Itachi pulled the door shut behind the younger boy. He threw himself back down on the porch and took his pocket knife out, slicing more cuts into his wrists. He stood up moments later before running from the house. He was sick and tired of living with those… those _things. They _were what was dragging him down! Itachi would be _fine _by himself!

With those thoughts in mind, Itachi fled to his friend's house. He was determined to get payback on Madara and Izuna for all of the false hopes they had given him when he was younger. In his mind, they were the ones who needed to be shown reality the most, and the easiest way to do that was by targeting someone close to them. Tobi.

**-XX-**

Inside the house, Madara and Hashirama had just finished a long discussion about the future of Madara's children. Their brothers had already cried themselves to sleep and Sasuke had run up the stairs crying. Tobi was playing out in the backyard.

"You're sure, Madara-chan?" Hashirama asked as he picked up his brother, carrying him carefully to the front of the house. "You're sure that you want to go through with this?"

Madara nodded. He laid Izuna down on the couch carefully as he got up to walk with Hashirama. "I'm sure… I'm so sorry, Senju, but… I just don't know what else can be done… I have so much that I need to do in order to care for everyone – I have to take care of Izuna twenty-four-seven, and Tobi and Sasuke whenever they aren't at school, and work a job that I hate and try to keep everything together! I'm… I'm over it! Senju, I'm… over it…! I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this…"

"I understand, Madara-chan." Hashirama said softly. He opened the front door, waiting for Madara to go through first. "There is so much that is being left up to you and you alone. You don't need Itachi's actions on top of everything else. Tobi and I should have been here more often for you and helped out more than we have. We've left you alone to deal with this. I apologise from the bottom of my heart, Madara-chan."

"Don't be sorry – you didn't mean it… Thank you so much…" Madara stopped by Hashirama's car, watching as said Senju sat his brother into the front seat and strapped him in carefully. "It means a lot to Izuna and I."

Hashirama turned around and smiled. "Hey – these kids need a break, too. Besides – it'll be nice to have young feet running around the house until my own children come back home. And I'm sure that Itachi will appreciate having most of the house to himself now."

"You'll bring them back next week, right…?" Madara sounded worried as he double-checked.

"Would I ever kidnap a child, Madara-chan? Next week it is. Please go and make sure that the kids have packed a bag while I sit with Tobi, okay?"

Madara nodded and headed back into the house. He found Sasuke up in his room, staring down at a piece of paper. He frowned at the look of depression on his nephew's face.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Madara asked, coming to sit on the bed beside the young boy. "Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke nodded. He passed the paper that he was holding to Madara.

Madara looked down to see that the boy had drawn their family together. He wondered why this was upsetting Sasuke so much, but you could never be too sure – Itachi had a knack of hurting everyone around him.

"I…" Sasuke began in a choked voice. "…I drew that for nii-san to cheer him up, but… nii-san hated it… He said that he hated all of you guys, and… he was making fun of Izuna-oji-san again… I don't understand what he was saying, but… I knew that it was really bad because I had never heard those words before…"

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun is going through a very hard time right now." Madara begun softly, petting Sasuke's hair in a comforting manner. "Even though he acts like he hates us, I think that deep down, he still loves us… It's okay if he makes fun of Izuna – Izuna carries around a lot of pain, Sasuke-kun, and most of what Itachi-kun says about him is true – I cannot reprimand him for stating facts – no matter how cruel the manner in which he does is."

"Aniki is… so distant…" Sasuke whispered as he wiped his tears away. "…He never tells me any of his problems, and… I want to be just like nii-san, but he always tells me 'don't do this, Sasuke', and… 'don't do that, Sasuke'… He only ever wants me to help hurt you guys, and… it isn't right… I don't want to be like nii-san in that way…"

"But you _do _help Itachi hurt Tobi." Madara pointed out gently. "And I know that you're young, so it's good that you can say 'no' to your brother at times. Itachi-kun… has suffered in ways that you can't understand, Sasuke-kun. In ways that he _doesn't want _you to understand."

"Oji-san…" Sasuke whispered, hugging his uncle while trying his best to hold back tears. "…Thank you for letting me talk to you…"

Madara nodded and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Anytime, Sasuke-kun. Pack a bag, please – you and Tobi are going to stay with Hashirama for a few days."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

"Go down to the car as soon as you're ready, alright? Have fun with them."

"I will." Sasuke smiled.

"Ring me if you ever want to talk to me and Izuna or have any questions or need anything, or…"

Sasuke giggled softly – his uncle was such a worrywart. "Oji-san, I know… Hashi-san will take good care of us like he always does, and I'll ring you each night before bed."

Madara sighed in relief before smiling. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'll go and help Tobi pack. Say bye to Senju for me when you get down, okay? I… I'll need some alone time after this…"

**-XX-**

When Itachi returned home that night for dinner, he was surprised to find that only Izuna and Madara were at the table. Neither of the boys were anywhere in sight.

"Where are the others?" Itachi asked in his usual cold manner as he surveyed his plate of food.

"Hashirama has taken them for the week." Madara explained as he looked up to make eye-contact with his nephew.

"Why?" Itachi spat, pushing his plate of food towards Izuna. "I'm not eating this shit. You should eat it and maybe you wouldn't look so emaciated, you faggot."

"They needed a break…" Izuna whispered, keeping his eyes on his own plate. Though he had tried to ignore Itachi's remark, Madara narrowed his gaze – he knew that Izuna was very confused about his sexual orientation, and it really broke his heart to know that Itachi had stuck a truly sensitive spot.

Madara tried to keep his calm – if Izuna could do it, then so could he. "Yes, and… he took them so Izu and I could spend more time with you, Itachi-kun."

"Spend time with me?" Itachi laughed that bitter laugh that both Izuna and Madara hated so much. "Fucking liar. Admit it – you're scared of what I could do to them. What I _will _do to them."

Madara's eyes narrowed once more at this and his voice hardened. "Itachi-kun, Izuna and I love you so very much, but if you're going to hurt either of those kids, we _will _stop you."

Itachi laughed again. "Stop me? Since when do you ever 'stop' me? You don't stay anything when I bash Tobi, nor do you do anything when I fight with you and Izuna. All you are is a pushover, Madara. You don't have the balls to take on a fifteen-year-old."

"Don't talk to my aniki like that." Izuna growled. It was something that Itachi had almost never heard him do – something that he would only do when he felt that his brother was in danger.

"Izu, shh…" Madara reached out and took Izuna's hand in his own in an effort to bring peace to the troubled man. "It's okay… It's okay Itachi-kun, remember? Shh…"

Itachi glared at Izuna, unintimidated in the least – he knew that even though Izuna could (very rarely) speak tough, he couldn't go through with it. "I'll talk to the pussy however I want, asshole. Unless you're jealous that it's not _you _I am insulting."

"Itachi-kun, Izuna doesn't need this treatment right now." Madara warned as he covered Izuna's ears with his hands. "He's not well mentally, and even if he was, he doesn't deserve this! This is why Hashirama has the kids – we're cracking down on you! We've let you get away with everyone for so long because you're hurting, but enough is enough! We're all sick of the way that you treat us!"

Itachi stared deep into Madara's eyes. He saw the tears brimming up in them, but he only sneered at his uncle's pain. "Are you sure that you don't cut yourself alongside your brother, Madara? You sure are emo at times."

"Itachi, get back here!" Madara called. He stood up and hugged his brother before following Itachi up the stairs. "We've tried the gentle approach, but it obviously hasn't worked! If the rough approach is what will work, then we'll do it, Itachi!"

"You? The _rough _approach?" Itachi called over his shoulder. He climbed up the stairs and entered his room. "Yeah, you'll use it for a few hours before giving up and begging for my forgiveness."

_**Itachi ignored his uncles and instead slammed his bedroom door closed. He pulled out his phone, sending a chain text to his friends. Sorry, but we'll have to hold the plan off until next week; stupid fuckface sent the little whore to his friend for the week.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Before you read this chapter, it's important to know that there is IMPLIED MadaIzu, but it's not sexual, if that makes sense? It's more of therapy on Izuna's behalf with touching, but it's IMPLIED and it will never be made graphic. It's kinda like those sexual aide people, but Madara's the only one Izuna trusts enough to let him touch him. Go read something else on my profile if you want MadaIzu :P**

**If there is too much discomfort about the MadaIzu part, I'll put it back to how it was originally – you just need to let me know. If I don't know, I can't fix it!**

"Nii-san…"

Hashirama's eyes opened at his brother's pained voice the next morning. He looked over to find Tobirama sleeping beside him, tears running down his face. The younger male must have climbed into bed with him halfway through the night.

"Tobi…" Hashirama whispered, reaching over to shake Tobirama's shoulder. "Wake up, Tobi. It's okay – it's just a dream."

Tobirama whimpered loudly and trembled before his eyes opened. He looked around with a fearful gaze. He was quick to sit up and hug his brother, burying his face into the elder's chest.

Hashirama hugged back and sat up, pulling Tobirama onto his lap. He rubbed the white-haired man's back soothingly with one hand while his other arm was wrapped securely around the younger's waist.

"Did you dream about _that _again, Tobi?" Hashirama whispered, kissing his sibling's forehead.

Tobirama whimpered. "Mhm…"

Hashirama frowned and held his brother tighter for a few minutes more until Tobirama's shakes and whimpers died down. He then gently laid the younger Senju back down in the bed and pulled the covers over him, tucking him in tight.

"Go back to sleep, Tobi." Hashirama smiled. "I'm going to check on the Uchiha kids and get them up for breakfast. Good thing that Mito wasn't coming back today or she might've thought that I was cheating on her with my own brother."

Hashirama chuckled at his own little joke.

Tobirama smiled back and nodded. "She knows that you'd never cheat on her with anyone – much less your own brother. Wake me when breakfast is ready, okay?"

"Sure thing." Hashirama leant down and placed a small kiss on his otouto's forehead before standing up. He left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

The older Senju walked to one of the many guest bedrooms. It was at the end of the hall and was currently housing the two Uchiha boys. He knocked on the door before entering. Sasuke was still fast asleep while Tobi was stirring from the knock.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun." Hashirama smiled as he sat down on the bed beside the two kids. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Tobi smiled back. "Thank you, Hashi-san, for letting Tobi and Sasuke come over."

"You're very welcome, Tobi-kun." Hashirama smiled again. "How did Sasuke-kun sleep? Any trouble?"

Tobi shook his head. "Nope. Sasuke likes Hashi-san and Tobi-kun. He went straight to sleep."

"Very good."

With that, the Senju reached out and shook Sasuke's shoulder gently, trying to awaken the still-sleeping Uchiha for breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun…" The Senju called in a soft tone. "…Wake up. It's breakfast time."

When Sasuke did open his eyes, he blinked a few times before sitting up with a yawn. He wiped at his tir3ed eyes with the back of his hand, still looking exhausted. He looked over to the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table before glancing at Hashirama with confused eyes.

"Why do you always get up so early, Hashi-san?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with tiredness. "Madara-oji-san and Izuna-oji-san don't wake us up until at least nine…"

"Madara-chan and Izu-kun love their sleep…" Hashirama explained with a small laugh, "…but here, we get up early."

"_Too _early…" Sasuke mumbled. "It's five-thirty…!"

"All the more time left over to have fun!" Hashirama grinned. "C'mon – get up! It's breakfast time! What do you two normally have for breakfast at your own home?"

"Whatever tou-san or oji-san can find for us." Tobi explained innocently, his big eyes on the Senju. "Sometimes there's no food for breakfast so everyone has to go without until someone gets paid. We don't like those days – sometimes we don't get to eat for days when that happens."

Hashirama frowned and shook his head. "I swear, that stubborn fool... He needs to move out of that tiny house and live with us again. I don't know why he won't. I swear..."

"'Again'?" Sasuke tilted his head in curiosity, his tiredness already forgotten – this information was new to him and he wanted to know all about it. "They lived with you guys before?"

"When they were little kids," Hashirama began to explain with a voice tender and pained, "their parents sent Madara to the store to buy milk. They told him to take Izuna with him, so he did. Madara didn't understand the point of buying milk as they were moving towns later that night, but... When they returned home, everything was gone. The house was empty, and... Worst of all... his parents had left a note saying that they hated him and Izuna and nevr wanted to see them again. I don't think he truly got over that abandonment – I don't think he ever will."

"Oh..." Sasuke looked down as he fiddled with his hands. "Poor oji-san... They lived with you?"

"They did. Izu-kun was only a baby and Madara wasn't any older than six at the time. It was lucky that, at that time, my parents were driving down their street. They saw him sitting on the ground, nursing Izuna as he cried. Being the people that they are, my parents stopped. Madara told them everything, despite not knowing them. My parents... just couldn't leave them alone and didn't want to give them to someone who might abuse them, so they took them in. We never saw their parents again."

"That's so sad..." Sasuke whispered.

"That's why Madara won't ever give up on Itachi-kun – they know what abandonment can do so something, and they love three of you too much to ever want to put you through the same pain."

While the two small Uchiha processed this information, more questions about their guardians had arisen. Both Tobi and Sasuke had tried to ask their uncles about their past, but neither seemed willing to answer certain questions. This was where Hashirama came in – he would answer almost anything that was thrown at him with utter honesty.

"Why does tou-san have so little money when Hashi-san has lots?" Tobi asked softly. "Tobi asked tou-san once before, but he said that he didn't want to talk about it... Then he went and found Izuna-oji-san and hugged him... Is it a bad answer, Hashi-san?"

Hashirama shook his head sadly. "It is, but it isn't. When you ask Madara why they have little money, it brings back terrible memories for him and Izuna, you see? Not only that, but I believe that thinking about how poor he is makes Madara feel like a terrible guardian and brother."

"Will you tell us, Hashi-san?" Sasuke asked. Hashirama nodded.

"Madara-chan dropped out of school before he had even finished grade school to take care of Izuna-kun and never finished. He struggled to find a good job – whereas Tobirama and I came from a rich family and both of us finished school through to the end. We both have high-paying jobs, too. We try and give Madara-chan money all of the time, but he won't take it."

"Why would he drop out of school to take care of Izuna-oji-san?" Sasuke asked. "Wouldn't your parents have taken care of him until Madara-oji-san moved out?"

"Izu-kun dropped out himself before school had hardly started for him, and Madara-chan took it as his responsibility to be home and care for him – but it was probably better that way, anyway..."

"Madara-oji-san sure has a lot of burdens…" Sasuke pointed out with a sorrowful voice.

"He does." Hashirama agreed. "That's why it's vital to understand that even though Madara-chan struggles, he does the best that he can to provide the three of you with everything that he can give you. He puts you kids before him _every _time."

Tobi and Sasuke nodded. They approached Hashirama and hugged him tightly. The Senju laughed and hugged them back before picking them up and carrying them to the kitchen.

**-XX0**

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi snarled as Izuna called him from downstairs for the third time in as many minutes. "Itachi-kun, come down already!"

"Fuck off!" Itachi screamed back. He got off the bed and slammed the bedroom door closed.

"That does it!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he heard Madara shout and stomp up the stairs. He only grabbed his phone and sent a text to someone as the angry footsteps drew ever closer to his resting place.

When the bedroom door was opened again and Madara stepped in, Itachi laughed at the look of frustration on Madara's face.

Madara narrowed his eyes and stormed towards Itachi. He grabbed his nephew's phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Hey, fucknuckle!" Itachi screamed. He stood up and got in Madara's face. "Give me back my fucking phone, you dried up piece of dogshit!"

"No." Madara said quietly as he pulled away from Itachi. "Why should you have a phone when Izuna and I struggle to take care of you? That could've been money spent on food or bills."

"Give it back, motherfucker!" Itachi screamed again before punching his uncle in the shoulder.

"_Don't… _Talk about my mother." Madara growled, hurt in his eyes. He seemed unfazed by the punch. "And, no – I _won't _give it back, Itachi. Look at this – Izuna and I have bought you almost everything that you wanted and we could afford. We saved up for years at a time – and you don't care about how much we've suffered because of the amount of money spent on you. You have a phone, an iPod and television in your room, and the other two have _nothing. _ Izuna and I don't have anything. How many times have we gone hungry because we couldn't afford food? How many times has the power been disconnected because we couldn't pay bills?"

"You think that it's _my _fault that you can't pay to take care of us?" Itachi snarled. "Maybe if you stopped fucking your brother, you might be able to whore yourself out to others like the man-whore you are, Madara. Or maybe it's _Izuna _who is the whore."

Itachi didn't make a noise when Madara's palm connected with his cheek. He only smirked when tears dripped down his uncle's cheeks.

"Do not speak about Izuna like that, Itachi…" Madara whispered. "Do you think that I _like _having to touch Izuna sexually? I_ don't! _The only reason that I _do _touch him in a sexual manner is because it's for his _therapy! _Izuna is _not _a whore. Izuna – for your information – wants to practise abstinence, and he has practised it for a very long time."

"But he's not a virgin," Itachi pointed out. "Gave his first time to his _teacher, _the little slut."

Another slap rang out around the room and a loud sob from Madara could be heard. "I don't know what Hashirama told you, but Izuna was _raped, _Itachi. He didn't want it."

"So he tells you." Itachi smirked. He must have really enjoyed being slapped, because he only chuckled when Madara's hand connected with his skin again for the third time.

"Why do you _do _this, Itachi?" Madara whispered, unable to stop his sobs. "Why do you hate us so much? All we've ever done is try and help you and give you the life that _we _never had!"

"I'm sorry, Madara – I don't want to be a little man-whore who has to rely on his best friend to survive and take care of his retarded brother while he's at it. How many times have you been fucked by Hashirama, Madara? Or maybe Tobirama is your kind? No, wait… You're pretty incestuous so you must prefer your own son, right? Oh, I stand corrected – you touch your brother all the time, so you must like his cock the best."

"_ITACHI, STOP IT, JUST FUCKING STOP IT!" _Madara screamed. He shoved Itachi away from him and turned to punch the wall. _"WHY, ITACHI? _Just… _WHY?"_

"Are you beginning to see reality now, Madara?" Itachi asked with an oddly serious voice. "I hope that you are. Maybe once you do, you can begin to fathom just how much I've suffered."

"Itachi, I know more about suffering then you ever will!" Madara snapped, unable to stop the river that was running down his face. "I've been through everything that you have, and things that you haven't experienced! If you think that you can get away with acting like this – just because of your past – you're _wrong! _It's no excuse! You're the only one who can help yourself, Itachi! I can't do everything for you, and it's obvious that you don't want to get better! …You know what? You're on your own now, Itachi! Your own! Izuna doesn't need this when he only wants what's best for you!"

"So you're giving up on me because of your brother?" Itachi smirked. "I can certainly see now who you favour. Do you have threesomes with Izuna and the Senju brothers? You all seem like the type who has experimented together at least once – I must be right because Izuna and Tobira -!"

"Itachi, if I've experimented with them before or not is _my _business, and this is exactly what I'm talking about! You know what? It's just a waste of time talking to you. Do it yourself. I'm going to go and act like a _real _brother should and go love my own, now."

"You love his cock!" Itachi called after Madara, taunting in his voice. The older Uchiha stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "And give me my phone back, you cunt!"

Madara didn't return, and Itachi screamed angrily. He hated his life so much, but he needed to get his vengeance upon the world before he could kill himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobi and Sasuke had been staying with Hashirama for three days now. Already, they had cheered up greatly because of the time away from Itachi. The problem was – though Sasuke was normally kind most of the time – he had picked up on a lot of Itachi's cruel ways. Without even meaning to execute them, Sasuke would often find himself in trouble – because of actions that he had learnt from his brother.

Just that morning, in fact, Sasuke had roughly shoved Tobi onto the ground in his haste to get to the dining room and eat his breakfast. Despite having apologised, Tobi was still angry.

"Sasuke!" Tobi yelled. "Don't push Tobi!"

"Nii-san says it's okay to push you!" Sasuke yelled back. He was hurt that his apology had been disregarded without a second thought.

"Tobi not like it! Tobi is sick of everyone bully him!" Tobi's slight retardation was a bit more obvious now in his unhappy mood.

Sasuke frowned – he truly felt bad for what he had done and he loved Tobi so much, he hated to see him like this. "Tobi, I'm just doing what nii-san teaches… I said that I was sorry, and I meant it…"

"Tobi not like it! Tobi hate Itachi! Tobi miss old Itachi! Old Itachi use to love and take care of Tobi! New Itachi hate Tobi, so Tobi hate Itachi! Tobi gonna tell on Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched as his older cousin fled the room in a fit of tears. He felt so horrible. He always hated upsetting Tobi, but Itachi had raised him to be nasty. He only did it out of habit now that he could tell right from wrong, but even when it was an accident, he always felt horrible.

As Sasuke stood there, feeling sorry for himself, it took only moments for Hashirama to enter the room with Tobi on his shoulders. The Senju was frowning and his eyes were softer than they usually were – a sure sign that he was upset.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hashirama begun in a tender tone. "…Tobi-kun tells me that you have been nasty to him again. Is he telling the truth?"

Sasuke looked down at his shoes before nodding. "Yes, sir… He is…"

"Sasuke-kun, I know that I am not Madara, but I do not appreciate bullying in this house. I won't allow it. I want you to apologise to Tobi-kun and then go stand in the corner until I say you can come out."

Sasuke was silent as he teared up – he genuinely wasn't used to being told off like this – Madara never gave out punishments, no matter what had been done.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hashirama warned gently, taking careful note of Sasuke's emotions. "Tobi-kun is still waiting for his apology."

"Sorry, Tobi…" Sasuke whispered as he wiped at the tears that trailed down his cheeks.

Hashirama smiled and reached out, petting Sasuke's head. "Good boy. Go and stand in the corner for five minutes, okay? You were good and brave to apologise, so as soon as you're out of the corner, you can have your lunch, okay?"

"Okay…" Sasuke whispered. He rubbed his itching eyes as he walked slowly to the corner he had been directed to.

"Tou-san never punish…" Tobi told Hashirama as the Senju put him back down onto his own two feet.

"Never?" Hashirama repeated in curiosity. "Not even for fighting or being disrespectful to Madara or Izuna?"

Tobi shook his head. "Nope. Tou-san ask for us to say sorry and then he go cry."

"Tobi, your father is a big softy." Hashirama smiled. "He'd feel terrible for punishing any of you. I imagine that he would really only punish someone if they brought serious harm to his brother. He loves the three of you, but he loves his brother more than anything else in the world. Izuna _is _Madara's world."

"…" Tobi wasn't quite sure what to make of this so he stayed quiet.

"Come help me make lunch for everyone, okay, Tobi-kun? Once we all have some lunch, we'll go into town. I would like to get you kids a surprise."

Tobi smiled and hugged Hashirama. "Can Tobi tell Hashi-san Tobi love him?"

"Of course you can, Tobi-kun." Hashirama smiled. He knelt down and embraced Tobi back.

"Then Tobi love Hashi-kun!"

"I love you, too, Tobi-kun."

**-XX-**

Izuna was silent as he watched his brother fiddle with Itachi's phone. He knew that Madara hated himself for taking it and hitting Itachi, but nothing he said could make him feel any better. The problem was that Izuna couldn't stand seeing his brother so unhappy, and it made him sadder than usual. He just couldn't stand by and let his brother mope like this – he couldn't!

"Nii-san…" Izuna whispered, but he was cut off by Itachi's phone beginning to ring.

Madara answered the phone warily – he didn't like any of Itachi's 'friends'. "Hello…?"

"_Put Itachi on." _An older-sounding male snapped from the other end of the line.

"Excuse me?" Madara blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"_Oh, you must be Itachi's maggot of an uncle, Madara. Itachi hates you, you know? You and your faggot whore of a brother, Izuna. Itachi wishes that you would both die. He can't stand either of you. All he wants is for you both to be six feet under."_

Before Madara could hear any more from the male, he hung the phone up and sat in a stunned silence - did Itachi really hate them so much? Why? What had they done to make Itachi hate them?

"Nii-san…?" Izuna whimpered, frightened by the sudden paling of Madara's face. "…Who was it…?"

Madara turned to face his otouto slowly. Izuna felt his heart breaking as he saw the tears running in rivers down Madara's face.

"He really does hate us…" Madara whispered. "…He really wishes we were dead…"

Before Izuna could reply, Madara yelped out in pain, grabbing his chest. Before Izuna knew it, Madara had collapsed to the ground. The younger Uchiha screamed in terror - Madara was having a heart attack.

**-XX-**

Upstairs, Itachi's eyes opened slowly at the scream. he was annoyed that his nap had been interrupted. What was going on? Was there even any point in going to check? It wasn't like Itachi cared. But it _would _be fun to watch them suffer, right? Deciding on that last thought, Itachi got up off the bed, trying to wake himself up.

Itachi yawned and lazily made his way downstairs. Once he saw Madara on the ground, unmoving, he froze - he knew that he should be scared and worried that something was wrong with Madara, so why did he feel so… emotionless? He didn't care, yet… he wasn't happy, either…

"Oji-san?" Itachi said softly, staring at the body on their living room floor.

Itachi looked around for Izuna. He wasn't surprised to see Izuna was talking into his phone, crying hysterically, as he begged for an ambulance to hurry up.

"Madara-oji-san…"

Was Itachi's wish about to come true? If it was, why did Itachi hate himself for ever wishing death upon his uncles? Did Itachi… still care, even somewhat…?


	15. Chapter 15

"Tobi wants this one!" Tobi cried excitedly that same day as he pointed to a small, black puppy in the window of a pet shop.

Hashirama chuckled and turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Do you like that one, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes…"

Hashirama smiled brighter and petted the two boys' heads before walking into the pet store and heading towards the woman at the registers. He left the two Uchiha kids out at the window with Tobirama supervising indolently.

Tobirama was looking around lazily as he ran his hand through his hair in a bored manner. He didn't know how his brother had talked him into coming 'shopping' with them, but then again, he would do anything his brother asked of him. He yawned and shifted from foot to foot, deciding that as soon as they got back home, he would have a long nap. That thought was quickly driven out of his head and he groaned in annoyance when his phone rang, snapping him out of his lovely daydreams of a five-hour nap.

The Senju pulled his phone from his pocket, not in the mood for talking. He looked at the screen and frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" Tobirama answered the phone cautiously, not recognising the number.

"T-tobi…" Izuna's sobs were heard on the other end of the line.

"Izu, what's wrong?" Tobirama asked as he looked worriedly over at the kids. They were too absorbed by the different animals to notice that Tobirama was even using his phone. The Senju was thankful – it probably wouldn't go down very well if they found out that Izuna was upset.

Izuna sobbed a few more times before answering. "It's Mada-nii… T-tobi, please… come to the hospital… D-don't tell Hashi-san, or… or the kids… M-mada-nii wouldn't want t-them to worry over him… Please, Tobi?"

Tobirama grimaced, looking to the kids again, who were now holding their new puppy excitedly. The Senju didn't know what was wrong with Madara and Izuna, but he knew that something extremely bad must have happened for Izuna to come crawling to him like this – Izuna usually only wanted no one but his brother – and the only times he went to someone other than Madara was when the older Uchiha wasn't around to take care of him.

"Okay, Izu…" Tobirama said softly, concern in his voice. "…I'll be there, soon. Try and hold on."

Izuna sobbed. "I will… Thank you… Tobi…"

Tobirama couldn't even say goodbye to the Uchiha as the younger male had already hung up, but there was nothing that he could do about that – he would have to get to the hospital as quick as he could and make sure that Izuna was okay.

"Aniki…" Tobirama called softly, trying to get his brother's attention. Hashirama turned his head to look at him. "…I… I need to go and take care of Izuna… Madara's… gone MIA again and he doesn't want to be alone…"

Hashirama frowned.

"MIA? Again? He should know that Izuna needs him!" The older Senju sighed. "Tobi, just go take care of Izu. I'll have to give Madara a call later tonight and tell him to stop doing this."

Tobirama bit his lip but nodded anyway – from what he could gather from Izuna, Madara wouldn't be answering the phone tonight…

**-XX-**

Itachi sighed. The ambulance had already come and gone several hours ago and the house felt so… empty. Though he had the house to himself for once he didn't like it. He hated the fact that he was slightly concerned about Madara. All he could do was remember how much he used to love Madara and Izuna when he was younger, and all the things that they had done for him over the years.

Itachi remembered how much Madara and Izuna loved him back and how close he had been with Tobi, but it was all gone and, honestly, Itachi had no desire to go back to those days, because in those days, he had been weak. He had depended too much on others and clung desperately to the hope that things would get better. He knew that it was Madara and Izuna's fault that he had become so blind and dependant.

Itachi refused to let the tears fall. He wasn't going to be seen as weak ever again, no matter what. That's why he decided that he was going to do more to Tobi than what he had originally planned, because Tobi was what had made him weak in the beginning. Itachi was going to make both Izuna and Madara pay with Tobi.

**-XX-**

"Don't cry, Izu-kun…" Tobirama soothed gently as he hugged the younger Uchiha.

"M-mada-nii!" Izuna sobbed hysterically, clutching at Tobirama's shirt like a lifeline.

Madara had been in the operating room for several hours now, and Izuna was terrified - he had no idea if his brother was okay or not and none of the doctors would tell him anything. All he knew was that if his brother didn't make it, Izuna wouldn't either, and he didn't want to leave the kids without either of them.

Tobirama and Izuna were currently sitting out in the waiting room – which happened to be full of people - watching as doctors and surgeons kept rushing in and out of the operating room that Madara was in. It made both of them more nervous with each passing second - was Madara really that bad?

"Izuna-kun, I'm sure that Madara-san will be fine." Tobirama said, rubbing soothing circles on Izuna's back. "He's a strong person, and you know this. I doubt a heart attack will bring him down for long, okay? He's one of the strongest people I've ever met. I don't think he'd like leaving you alone, now, would he? I think that it would kill him inside to know that you didn't have his love. Don't you think so, too?"

Izuna nodded and sobbed loudly, snuggling in closer to Tobirama's chest, trying to listen to the calm heartbeat. He was able to ignore the people staring at them, but he couldn't get his mind off Madara and what he would do if his aniki didn't make it.

Tobirama, on the other hand, couldn't stand the people staring at them. He knew they were thinking they were gay together, and that pissed him off more than Madara being in the hospital - he hated people thinking that he was gay with Izuna just because they were so affectionate towards each other. Besides, why did it matter if they _were _gay with each other? They weren't hurting anyone! Just because Tobirama may have _tiny _bits of feelings for Izuna… he wasn't gay! He had only ever been attracted to Izuna, and this was because of what had happened to them as children!

"Izu, let's go and get some food, okay?" Tobirama said softly, trying to distract both Izuna and himself. "You must be very hungry."

Izuna shook his head, clinging to his friend tighter. "I-I have no money…"

"Izuna…" Tobirama sighed. "How long is it going to take for you to learn that I'll give you money whenever you want it? Do I have to drill that fact in your head? Write it on paper and stick it to the wall so you can always see it? Make Madara inform you every day? What…"

Izuna shook his head again, interrupting Tobirama's lecture. His eyes filled with some more tears as he glanced up at the older. "Tobi, please… not now…"

"I'm sorry, Izuna… It just upsets me that you won't let me help support you. Come on - I don't care what you say - I'm buying you some lunch, Izu. You _need _to eat. Starving yourself like this is ridiculous! All you're doing is making yourself sicker than you already are and causing all of us to worry about you!"

Izuna nodded weakly, clinging to Tobirama as the Senju guided them out of the waiting room and to the elevator. He knew that no matter what he said, Tobirama would still get him food, so there was no point in arguing about it, even if he didn't want to eat anything at all right now.

-LINEBREAK- 

Hashirama sat calmly in the living room and reading the newspaper while the boys played outside with their new puppy, Kage. They had returned home about an hour ago, and already he knew that he had made a good decision by getting the kids a puppy.

They desperately needed something to keep them occupied and out of trouble, and it would be good for teaching them responsibility, too. Though he didn't like thinking less of anyone, sometimes he didn't like the way Madara and Izuna took care of their children – the two younger boys knew no responsibility whatsoever, and they certainly didn't have much to play around with.

Hashirama knew that Madara would disapprove of the puppy only because of the stress it would put on the Uchiha financially, but Hashirama already had that covered - he was committed to paying every cent the dog would cost and Madara wouldn't have to spend a penny on it.

The kids were so happy already, outside playing with the puppy, and Hashirama couldn't help but smile - he hadn't seen the kids have so much fun before in all of the time he had known them.

Hashirama reminded himself to call his wife, Mito, and ask how her holidays with their own kids were going and tell them all that he loved them. He hadn't spoken to them for a few days now, and Hashirama hated going a whole day without speaking to his wife and kids. He truly was a family-man.

Right as Hashirama stood up to get his mobile, it rang from the kitchen bench top. He hurried to get it and found Tobirama's name on the caller ID.

"Tobi," Hashirama said softly into the phone after he had answered it. "What can I do for you?"

"Nii-san, Izu needs to come and stay with us." Tobirama replied. The older Senju didn't miss the concern in his brother's voice.

"What's wrong with Izuna-kun, Tobi?" Hashirama said gently into the phone.

"…Madara-san… He had a heart attack…" Tobirama sounded hesitant.

Hashirama gasped. He grabbed a lock of hair and pulled unconsciously. "What? Is he okay?"

"…"

"Tobi, answer me! Is Madara-chan okay or not?"

"…The doctors said that he is okay _now, _but… in the long run… Only time will tell…"

"…" Hashirama felt tears brimming up in his eyes as he clutched the phone. "…What about Itachi-kun? What will happen to him? Izu isn't fit to be caring for kids on his own – especially one like Ita-kun."

"Itachi is the reason why he had a heart attack." Tobirama explained grimly. "Because of that, Izuna doesn't want to be near Itachi because – despite still loving him – he hated him for what he caused. He doesn't want to hurt Itachi, but he knows that he would do something stupid to the boy."

"Izuna-kun loves his brother very much." Hashirama agreed sadly. "Izu is always welcome at our home – you know this, Tobi. I'll go and check on Itachi-kun later tonight when everyone is settled."

"Don't tell the kids about this." Tobirama warned. "Not until we know if Madara-san will be okay or not. Izu didn't want me to tell even you because he knew that you would worry, but he knew that you would need to know, anyway."

"No, of course I won't tell them. Spend as long as you need with Izuna at the hospital, okay? He's going to need a shoulder to cry on. Tell him that I love him and hope for the best."

"Will do, aniki. Bye."

"Love you, Tobi." With that, the elder Senju hung up. He placed his face in his hands.

So Madara was in hospital – might die – and it was all Itachi's fault? Hashirama always knew that it would come to something like this one day, so why hadn't he stepped in before? Madara was like his younger brother – no… Hell, he _was _his younger brother! He had to step in now and put a stop to this nonsense before Madara _did _die!

"Kids!" Hashirama called. He wiped at his wet eyes and smiled at the two Uchiha now assembled before him, the black puppy in Tobi's arms. "Kids, I'm going to make your uncles move into this house with us, okay? Are you fine with that? You guys have spent far too long in that tiny house and it's time to get out of it. You'll be very well-cared for here, and so will Madara and Izuna. You won't go hungry any longer, nor will you be too hot or too cold."

"We're moving?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head. He smiled widely when Hashirama nodded. "Yay!"

"Tobi is so happy!" Tobi dropped the puppy to the ground before running and engulfing Hashirama in a tight hug. "Tobi hates that house! When are we moving? Tobi can't wait!"

"As soon as Mada-kun and Izu-kun agree with me, okay?"

"Yay!"

And with that, Hashirama found himself hugging two small children while trying to answer questions that were thrown at him with no delay.

At least he knew that there would be no arguing from these two Uchiha.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you comfortable, Izuna?"

Izuna looked over at Tobirama who was standing in the doorway, watching him in concern. He nodded and smiled weakly, trying to bring comfort to the worried male. He moved over on Tobirama's bed to make room for the Senju before slipping under the covers.

"I am." Izuna whispered. "I'm just worried about nii-san…"

Tobirama took his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room. He dropped his pants next in order to change into something comfy for bed. Izuna watched as the male walked over to the bed.

"Your brother will be okay." Tobirama smiled as he climbed in next to Izuna.

"I hope so…" Izuna mumbled. He snuggled in close to Tobirama. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you, Tobi…"

"You're welcome, Izu-kun." Tobirama smiled, kissing the Uchiha on the temple. "Just sleep, okay? Wake me up if you need anything."

Izuna nodded. "Okay…"

The two stayed close, holding each other. Before they knew it, they were asleep. Izuna was plagued by nightmares about Madara. When Izuna woke up through the night crying, he knew that if Madara died, Izuna would follow after him without hesitation.

**-XX-**

Hashirama smiled as he sat in the car, waiting at the lights. He was watching a family come out of a diner together, and they seemed to be having a great time. He loved to see families so happy – he loved seeing _people _so happy.

Hashirama put the car into motion once the lights changed. His thoughts wandered back to Itachi. He was going to go and confront the Uchiha about his behaviour, but this time he wasn't going to be kind about it. Itachi had put Madara into hospital and that was unforgivable.

Hashirama was going to give Itachi a piece of his mind, and he wasn't going to be nice – Madara was extremely important to the Senju, and anyone who dared harm him or Izuna were in serious trouble.

When Hashirama turned the car into the Uchiha's driveway just a half-hour later, he turned it off and walked to the front door. It was already ajar, so he invited himself in. Itachi should know how dangerous it was leaving the door unlocked in this neighbourhood.

"Itachi!" Hashirama called out as he put his coat onto the rack by the door. "Itachi, are you here?"

"Fuck off, Senju!" So he was here. It sounded like he was upstairs, too. Such a lovely child Itachi was…

Hashirama sighed and travelled up the stairs, pushing Itachi's bedroom door open. He stopped and stared at the Uchiha closely, his heart melting at the sight.

The young Uchiha was on his bed with bandages around his wrists. His bedroom smelled of drugs once again. There was a blood patch on the boy's bed sheets as well as the hardwood floor, and the bandages themselves looked as if there had been a lot of leakage.

Hashirama felt the anger boil inside of him – how _dare _Itachi live like this and bring everyone else around him down? The Senju closed the bedroom door, stepping closer to the boy.

"Itachi, the way you have been acting for the last couple of years is unacceptable." Hashirama growled. "You've been nothing but trouble and have burdened your family with many problems. I'm going to put you straight, Itachi. I don't care that I'm not Madara – I'll do what he should have done long ago."

"What, you think you're going to become the hero of this story, Hashirama?" Itachi mocked. "You won't. Are you really that upset by Madara's heart attack? Who gives a shit? At least he's out of my way for now. Maybe he'll actually _die…"_

"Uchiha Itachi!" Hashirama – for once in his life – shouted. "That is your _uncle _you are talking about! The same uncle who has done nothing but _love _you! Stop this nonsense or I'll make it stop!"

"Get fucked, Senju!" Itachi shouted back. "I'll do what I damn well want! I'm not _your _kid, so you shouldn't care about me! I live my life just fine – and no one can stop me from living it!"

"Yes, because your life is _real _good, isn't it, Itachi?" Hashirama shouted. "You're fifteen, and already you drink, do drugs, smoke and have sex with people you don't even know! Someone has to stop you before you ruin your life beyond repair! You should be out with friends and talking about girls!"

"What I do is my business! It doesn't affect _you, _so leave me alone!"

"No, I won't!" Hashirama yelled. "You have so much to live for, Itachi! This is not you! You're a sweet young man! What happened to you, Itachi? What?"

"I've already told you what happened to me, Senju!" Itachi screamed. "So fuck off and stop pretending that you care about me, because _none of you do!" _

"Is this what it is? You think that we're _pretending?_ I tell you now, Itachi – _none _of us are pretending! We're all so very worried about what you've become! Is that sweet little boy still there inside of you somewhere? Is he? If he is, I want to talk to him!"

"He's dead!" Itachi screeched. "He died a long time ago! This _is _me now!"

"No, it's not! I've seen you, Itachi! You are human – you have emotions! I've seen you! You can show remorse and sadness at times, so why do you hold onto such hate and anger? It does _nothing _for you!"

"Life's a bitch, isn't it, Senju?"

"Life's only a 'bitch' if you choose to sit down and take what comes and look at the bad things! Maybe somebody said life isn't supposed to be easy, but who said it's supposed to be hard?"

"How are you supposed to _not _look at the bad things, Senju? If I don't, how will I ever truly know who I am and why I'm here?"

"That's your problem - taking the step back! You're here _now_! You can't go back – ever! Living in regret is going to do _nothing -_ ever!"

"_Shut up, Senju!"_

"I guess that's one piece of reality that a person needs to get, and then they realise that happiness is great." Hashirama continued on in a softer tone. "It doesn't matter where you're from - even where you are - it matters where you are _going, _Itachi. Where are _you_ going in your life?"

"…" Itachi was silent, but he glared at Hashirama.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from, Itachi-kun?" Hashirama's voice was kind again now - gentle.

"Fuck. You." Itachi spat.

Hashirama shook his head sadly. "Itachi-kun, I truly do believe that you can still be salvaged. Everyone has that little piece of light in them that can still save them. I'm not going to give up on you, Itachi. I won't ever give up on you."

Itachi's tired eyes glared at Hashirama. "You say that, but don't make promises you can't keep."

"Who said I can't keep that promise?" Hashirama smiled. "Now, please – look deep inside of yourself and find that little boy that you once were – that you _still are!"_

"I told you that he's dead!" Itachi screamed again, his eyes wide. "He's dead, and he's never coming back!"

"He's not dead, Itachi-kun. You're hiding who you really are under this tough act because you're afraid of being hurt again, Itachi! You've hidden yourself so well that even _you _believe that all you are, is – is _this! _It's all you can see yourself as!"

"This _is _me! If I let go of my hatred and anger, then I'll only be a shell of me! I won't allow it to happen!"

"You _are _a shell! Haven't you been listening? You're one of the nicest, politest boys I've ever met! I know that he's still in there somewhere – buried underneath all of your hate and anger!"

Itachi shrieked angrily, getting to his feet and grabbing his pocket knife off of the bedside table. He ran to Hashirama with it raised in his hand.

"_I'm gonna kill you!" _Itachi screamed, his whole body shaking as he charged at the Senju.

Hashirama stood his ground calmly. At the last second, he knocked the knife out of Itachi's hands - pulling him into a deep hug. Itachi struggled at first, but he soon gave in, hugging Hashirama back tightly and crying for the first time in years.

Hashirama vaguely wondered if all Itachi had needed was a hug and when the last time he had received one was, but the important thing right now was that Itachi was finally allowing himself to lose the tough act.

"I'm always here for you, Itachi…" Hashirama mumbled, tightening his hold on Itachi and resting his face in the silky raven hair. "Always… Even if you hate me for it…"

"…" Whether or not it was a subconscious action, Hashirama felt Itachi's grip on his shirt sleeve tighten.

-XX-

What must have been an hour or so later, Itachi was just too tired to argue back with Hashirama. He allowed the Senju to carry him out to the car and strap him in, and before he knew it, he was on his way to the Senju's home – and he knew that he was there to stay until Madara returned from the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

"Izuna-oji-san…"

Izuna's eyes opened at Tobi's voice. He carefully untangled himself from Tobirama and rolled onto his side to look at his nephew.

"What're you doing up, Tobi-kun?" Izuna whispered, mindful of the sleeping Senju. "It's way past your bedtime."

Tobi shook his head and climbed up onto the bed, snuggling in close to his uncle. "Tobi… miss tou-san… Where is tou-san…?"

Izuna bit his lip and tried not to let the tears well up again – but it seemed that he had no control as tears spilt down his cheeks once more. "…Nii-san… had to go somewhere…"

"When will tou-san be home?" Tobi was just so… _innocent, _and it broke Izuna's heart.

"…I don't know, Tobi-kun… I just don't know… Let's try and go back to sleep, okay? Aniki wouldn't want us to be sleepy tomorrow."

"Okay... Goodnight, oji-san… I love you…"

"I love you, too, Tobi-kun."

Izuna had closed his eyes once again, feeling Tobi – who was now cuddled up against him – trying to get himself comfortable again. He was almost asleep once again when Tobi tugged on his hair, asking for attention once again.

Izuna grunted and opened his eyes, looking down at his beloved nephew.

"Izuna-oji-san?" Tobi whispered, looking up at his uncle with fear on his face. "…Tou-san… still loves us, right?"

"Of course he does." Izuna whispered back. He patted Tobi's hair. "He loves the three of you so much. All he wants if you guys to be happy and safe. He couldn't live if something happened to any of you."

"So why isn't tou-san here now?" Tobi's eyes filled with tears as he awaited his uncle's answer.

"…He… just isn't, Tobi-kun… Please, go to sleep… Please…"

Tobi nodded. He got as close as he possibly could to Izuna before he closed his eyes once again. This time, both Uchiha had finally fallen asleep again.

**-XX-**

The following day, Hashirama had taken Izuna to see Madara while Tobirama stayed behind with the kids. The two were currently sitting with Madara in the CCU, heartbroken by the sight before them.

The poor Uchiha was hooked up to a heart monitor – which only proved how slowly his heart was beating. No one had ever seen him look so pale and weak before, either. Madara was clearly still exhausted and it didn't help Hashirama or Izuna's worries with doctors bustling around him all the time, checking up on him.

Madara reached out and took his brother's hand weakly before turning to the older Senju and looking at him with fatigued eyes.

"Are my kids okay…?" Madara panted out, still having trouble with his breathing.

Hashirama nodded, smiling in reassurance. "They're fine, Madara-chan. I bought them a puppy and they absolutely love her. I've got Itachi-kun now, too."

Madara groaned. "A puppy…? Hashirama, you know that I can't… afford a dog… I can't even… take care of my own family…"

Izuna let out a choked sob at these words. He squeezed Madara's hand tightly. He knew that what his brother had just said was true, and that hurt more than anything. Hashirama reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Madara-chan, you won't be spending a cent on that dog." Hashirama said sternly. "She's my responsibility and I don't want you to put your hard-earned money towards her with everything else that's going on for you."

Madara chuckled weakly and nodded. "When you use that tone… there's no arguing with you…"

"Nii-san, how do you feel?" Izuna asked as tears ran down his cheeks. "I hate to see you like this… I miss you so much…"

Madara groaned and shook his head. "I feel horrible… My main concern is my kids, though… Senju… I want you to promise me that if anything ever happens… to Izuna or I… I want you to be there for them and take care of them… Please… It'll mean the world to me to know that they'll be in great hands…"

Hashirama laughed. "Madara-chan, you know that I'll take care of those kids any time you need it. If anything ever happened to one of you, I'd be the first to force assistance upon the other. If something happened to both of you, I'd take those kids without hesitation, Madara-chan."

Madara smiled weakly. "Thanks, Hashirama…"

"You're so very welcome. There is actually something I want to talk to you about, Madara-chan. I want you to get out of that dingy little cubicle you call a house and move back in with me and my family. Please, Madara-chan – it hurts me to see you stuck there – you need to get out. Not only for yourself, but for your kids."

Madara groaned and shook his head weakly before closing his eyes. "No…"

"Madara-chan, I know that you're only saying no because you're thinking about us, but you have to believe me when I say that you need to get out of there if you want to help Itachi-kun."

Madara's eyes widened and he looked up at his best friend, deep concern in his eyes. "Itachi-kun?"

"Yes. I went to see him last night, Madara-chan. You need to understand that what he allows you to see and what he truly feels are two completely different things. That boy is suffering in such ways it's unfathomable to me. I know that you love Itachi and want the best for him, and this is why you need to get out of that house."

"But…" Madara's eyes welled up with tears. He groaned in discomfort and moved a hand to his chest.

"Madara-chan, don't get so worked up." Hashirama said in concern, moving immediately to Madara's side. He stroked the other man's hair soothingly. "It won't do you any good. Just trust me when I say that you need to get out and come live with us, Madara-chan. I don't care about how much it will cost us - _you _and your _family _are my top priorities. I know it's hard for you to do this for many reasons, Madara-chan, but you need to stop thinking about how it will affect me and my own family, and start thinking about you and your own. If you want Itachi-kun to get better, this is the only way."

"…" Madara still didn't look very convinced.

"It will be good for Izuna-kun, too…" Hashirama said softly, glancing over at the youngest male who was currently crying heavily into his hands.

"…" Madara groaned again before nodding hesitantly – if anything could get through to the older Uchiha, it was his brother's wellbeing. "…Okay… We'll do it…"

Hashirama smiled and reached out, placing a soft kiss on the Uchiha's cheek. "I'll go and start packing for you, okay? Izuna-kun, would you like to stay here a little more or come help me?"

Izuna bit his lip as he wiped at his eyes. He looked over at Hashirama before looking back at his brother. He wanted to stay with his brother - but he didn't want to burden Hashirama with their belongings.

Madara reached out and nudged his brother's hand. He smiled.

"Go with him…" Madara said softly. "It's okay… I love you, otouto. Say hello to our kids for me, okay?"

Izuna smiled weakly and nodded. He kissed his brother's temple and brushed hair from the older Uchiha's face before standing up and following after Hashirama, trying his best to stop crying.

-LINEBREAK-

It took almost two weeks before Madara was able to come back home, but that was mainly because he was having complications and the medicine wasn't helping. Now that the complications were gone for the most part, Madara seemed much better.

Tobirama and Izuna had picked Madara up from the hospital and were currently driving back to the Senju's home. It was quiet during the car ride, but everyone was just relieved that Madara was going to be okay. There were a lot of things that he wanted to ask about his family, but he waited until they were almost home before asking.

"How is Itachi-kun?" Madara asked softly as they pulled into their street. "Is he better?"

Tobirama shook his head. "Not really, actually. He _has _improved, though, but he's still…"

Madara sighed before smiling weakly. "I trust Senju and if he said he will help Itachi, I believe in him."

Tobirama and Izuna smiled softly before nodding. "Yes… I know he will."

It was silent again as Tobirama pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. Izuna helped Madara out of the car and into the house. Hashirama and the two younger kids came to greet Madara in excitement the second they were in the door.

"Tou-san!" Tobi screamed happily, running to his father and hugging him tightly.

"Oji-san is back!" Sasuke squeaked happily, joining the hug.

"Boys!" Madara exclaimed, hugging the two firmly. "I missed you both so much!"

"Madara-chan, welcome home." Hashirama smiled warmly. "Izuna will take you upstairs to your room when you are ready, won't you, Izu-kun?"

"Of course, Hashi-kun!" Izuna said proudly, running to Hashirama and hugging him. "Thank you so much for letting us live with you, again!"

Hashirama chuckled and hugged back. "You're very welcome, Izuna-kun. Tobi, please go and inform Itachi-kun that Madara-chan is back."

Tobirama nodded and left.

Izuna was quick to tug on Madara's sleeve in excitement, wanting them to see their new room.

Already Madara was happy. He got to share a room with his brother once again - with a bed - and they would no longer go hungry or live in the cold or unbearable heat. They would be supported in every way by their best friends – just like in the past.

Madara knew that he should've done this a long time ago, but the thought of burdening Hashirama and his brother was too painful for him to even bring up the subject. He just hoped that Hashirama and his own family could still live normally - even with them there, too. The last thing he wanted to do was impose.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi sighed. He was sitting on the windowsill of his new bedroom that overlooked the street. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, continuously locking and unlocking it for a few minutes in decision. He soon decided to unlock the phone completely and sent a quick text to his friend, Katsumi.

Itachi waited a few more minutes before his phone vibrated. He opened the text, emotionless as he replied back with a simple word – _now. _ He slipped the phone back into his pocket and grabbed the jeans that hung off his bed. He slipped them on before opening his door and sneaking to Tobi and Sasuke's shared bedroom.

Itachi opened their door and found them both sleeping soundly together. He smirked as he approached the two and reached over Sasuke to grab Tobi.

Tobi was sleeping so deeply that all he did was let out a small mumble and whine as he was pulled out of bed.

"Mmm…"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. The boy was stirring, his sleep disturbed by the sudden shift. He froze as his otouto's eyes opened slowly.

"…Nii-san…?"

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke." Itachi whispered. "You're only dreaming. Sleep."

Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes once more. Itachi let out a sigh of relief – for a moment, he thought he had been caught.

Itachi shook his head and slung his cousin over his shoulder. He walked out of the room quietly and headed downstairs to the front door. He opened it and slipped out, closing the heavy door as quietly as he could before sitting down on the porch and waiting for his friend to arrive.

**-XX-**

"Madara-oji-san?"

Madara's eyes opened as Sasuke shook him. He didn't miss the worry in the young boy's voice.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Madara asked, sitting up and pulling Sasuke onto his lap. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't find Tobi… I-I woke up to get a drink and go to the toilet and Tobi was in the bed. I looked for him everywhere but I can't find him…"

Madara was on instant alert. He bit his lip and shook Izuna awake before turning back to Sasuke.

"Are you sure that you can't find him?" Madara asked again as he tried to remain calm. "Maybe he's already gone back to bed and you just missed him."

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly determined to get his point across. "He's not in the house!"

"Aniki…" Izuna groaned as he woke up properly. He looked up at his brother with exhausted eyes. "What's wrong…?"

"Tobi is gone." Madara said stoically as he set Sasuke back on his feet. He got out of bed. "Sasuke, did you check to see if Itachi is still here?"

Sasuke nodded. "He is… Aniki is sleeping, so I don't think he'd know where Tobi is."

Izuna sat up and got out of bed as well. He grabbed his brother's sleeve. "Mada-nii, are you sure that Tobi is gone?"

Madara nodded, desperately fighting back tears. "Sasuke looked for him, but he can't find him anywhere. Go look outside for me and I'll wake Hashirama and Tobirama."

Izuna nodded and was gone in a hurry – he loved Tobi just as much as Madara did.

Madara picked Sasuke up and carried him to the older Senju's room. He pushed the door open and sat down on the bed beside the brown-haired male.

"Hashirama, wake up…" Madara pleaded as he shook the elder's shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Mmm…" Hashirama stirred. He reached out and grabbed Madara's hand. "Madara-chan… What's wrong…?"

"Why is everyone asking me what's wrong?" Madara snapped.

This was what made Hashirama realise that something was really wrong – Madara rarely snapped at someone without good reason.

"Madara-chan, I apologise." Hashirama said as he sat up and reached over to grab his shirt from the floor. "I didn't think. Tell me."

"Tobi is gone…" Madara whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Izuna is outside looking for him and Sasuke has already gone through the house."

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure that Tobi is gone?" Hashirama asked. He bit his lip when Sasuke nodded. "Go wake my brother up and get him to help – I'm going to call the police."

Madara nodded and went to Tobirama's bedroom. He knew that the only way Tobirama would get up through the night was if something startled him, so he slammed the bedroom door against the wall, resulting in a loud bang.

Tobirama jumped and sat up. He glared at Madara as the fright disappeared.

"What do you want?" Tobirama snapped, annoyed beyond belief. "I was sleeping!"

"Well, get off your lazy ass and help me find my son!" Madara snapped back.

Tobirama instantly grew worried at these words. "Find Tobi…? Where is he? What happened?"

"Tobi is _gone! _Your brother is calling the police now, so help me look for him! Izuna is outside – go and help him look."

The younger Senju nodded. He ran from the room. Madara clutched Sasuke tighter, wiping at the tears. He slid down the wall and cried. Tobi was gone? Where did he go? _Why _did he leave? Was he okay? So many questions, but Madara knew none of the answers.

**-XX-**

Tobi whimpered as he woke up. He looked around and found that he was trapped in some sort of dark basement. Where was he? This certainly wasn't his new bedroom…

"T-tou-san!" Tobi cried out, absolutely terrified. He hated being anywhere but home without someone he trusted with him – especially when he woke up in a new environment.

"Oh, so you're awake, are you?"

Tobi flinched and whimpered at the unfamiliar voice. He looked at the doorway, finding a teenage boy standing in the doorway with a scary smile on his face.

"Don't worry – Itachi will be here momentarily. I'm sure that once his arrives, you'll feel _right_ at home…"

"L-leave Tobi alone!" Tobi whimpered, curling into a ball and bursting into tears. "T-tobi wants to go home!"

"Tobi wants to go home!" The boy mocked. He stepped into the room and slammed the door closed. "Listen, kid – Itachi has given us strict orders to not let you out of this room. I think that you'll feel a little better knowing that Itachi brought you here himself. He wanted to do this a long time ago, but when we went to do it, your father's butt-buddy got in the way."

Tobi whimpered. What was this boy talking about? "…"

"Oh." The teen chuckled. "By the way, my name is Katsumi. But I don't think you'll need to know it. I mean – it's not like I'm gonna spend a lot of time with you. I fucking hate your guts."

"…" Tobi sobbed heavier at these words. "…Just… Just let Tobi go home…"

"Are you retarded? You're so fucking stupid! Speaking in first-person! You must have been thrown out of a moving car and onto a pile of rocks when you were a baby! Or maybe you got it from your father – Itachi has showed his hate for him passionately. He sounds like a retard."

Tobi curled tighter into a ball, not saying a word. When he heard angry footsteps running towards him, he screamed out in fear. He thrashed to get away as a hand grabbed his hair, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't ignore me, you freak!" Katsumi screamed, kicking Tobi in the stomach. "I'm talking to you!"

Tobi screamed out loudly, begging to be left alone. All words and actions were stopped by both parties when Itachi appeared in the doorway moments later, however.

"Katsumi, stop it." Itachi spoke calmly. "We need him to be quiet, don't forget. Where are the others?"

"They can't come today." Katsumi threw Tobi onto the ground. "When are we starting the plan?"

Itachi was silent was he walked towards Tobi. He knelt next to him. "Soon. Just let him settle in first and it will go a lot easier."

Katsumi smirked and nodded. He looked down at Tobi and aimed one last kick at the child. "You got off easy, you ugly little shit."

Tobi whimpered and flinched when Katsumi reached out and slapped him. He kept his eyes scrunched tightly shut as Itachi and Katsumi left the room together, leaving him alone. Where was he, and what had he done for Itachi to hate him so much?


	19. Chapter 19

"Madara-chan?" Hashirama knocked on the bedroom door, awaiting Madara's response. After the police had gotten information about Tobi's disappearance, Madara had locked himself in the bedroom to cry. "Can I come in?"

"Yes…" Madara called weakly from inside the bedroom.

Hashirama opened the door and stepped in. He was distraught by the sight of his best friend. Madara seemed to be broken-hearted, judging by the way that he was curled up on the bed and crying his eyes out.

Hashirama approached the bed and sat down beside Madara. He reached out to stroke the younger's arm. "Madara-chan, it's okay. We'll find Tobi-kun – I know we will."

Madara reached out and pulled Hashirama down to lay beside him. He snuggled in close as he tried to seek the comforting warmth that his brother wasn't there to radiate.

Hashirama was calm and allowed himself to be manhandled. He reached out and held the Uchiha close in an attempt to bring comfort to the troubled man.

"Hashirama…" Madara sobbed. His body quivered. "I want my son…! Hashirama…!"

"Madara-chan…" Hashirama stroked Madara's long hair and plated kisses on the pale cheeks. "…The police are searching for Tobi-kun as we speak, okay? They'll find him."

"What about Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun?" Madara whispered. "How are they holding up? Are they okay?"

"Izu-kun is with Sasuke now. He's pretty torn up about this. Itachi-kun… is trying to keep his usual poker-face up, but… I think that he's upset, too. It's just the way he seems to be acting."

"What makes you think that…?" Madara asked in a weary voice.

"He won't look up and his shoulders are tenser than they usually are. I can see it in his eyes. He's hurting because of Tobi's disappearance."

"…" Madara nuzzled in closer to Hashirama.

"…Do you think…" Hashirama sighed before continuing on. "…Itachi had something to do with this…?"

Madara gasped and shoved Hashirama away from him. He looked up with teary eyes. "Itachi-kun may have problems, but he wouldn't do something like this…!"

"…I'm sorry, Madara-chan…"

"…It's okay… Just, please… Don't say things like that…"

Hashirama nodded. He pulled Madara back close to him. "I apologise sincerely, Madara-chan."

Madara nodded and wiped at his tears. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts. "…When is Mito coming back…?"

"She's coming back now." Hashirama whispered. "I rang her and told her about Tobi. She wants to make sure that you'll be okay."

"…"

"Go to sleep, Madara-chan. It's okay – we'll wake you up the second we hear something about Tobi – I promise."

**-XX-**

Tobi had lost track of how many days he had been in that tiny room for, but it wasn't important – he was just wanted to go home. Katsumi was an awful person and always hurt him. He had even been touched by the elder on several occasions when Itachi wasn't around.

Right now, Tobi was curled up in the corner, crying again. Katsumi had bashed him after he had tried to keep his pants of. The child was terrified out of his mind. He only wanted his father. He didn't understand why Itachi was hurting him – especially why the elder had brought him here at all.

Did Itachi really hate him that much…?

It sure seemed like it – Itachi had allowed several 'friends' to come over and see Tobi and, more than once, he had been forced into sexual things. The boy had never felt as dirty and unloved as he did right now.

Tobi flinched when the door was opened and Itachi stepped in. Itachi, for once, was by himself. The older Uchiha approached him with hesitation. The closer his cousin for to him, the more fearful he became. When Itachi was standing over him, he was cowering, flinching violently and crying hysterically – terrified by the thoughts of what Itachi was going to do to him.

What Tobi wasn't expecting was for Itachi to reach out and stroke his head. He looked up at Itachi with horror-filled eyes. He gulped and choked on his cries.

"I-itachi…?" Tobi whimpered in disbelief.

"Shh…" Itachi smiled weakly. He sat down beside Tobi and pulled him into a tight hug. He stroked the younger boy's back in a comforting manner.

Everything was silent for quite a while before Itachi gently pushed Tobi off his lap and stood up, heading to the door without a word. Tobi watched him go, confused greatly – what was that about? Tobi couldn't remember the last time that Itachi had shown him such kindness.

**-XX-**

Itachi sat in the living room of Katsumi's home, watching as the older male pulled a bong out from behind the couch. The Uchiha smirked when the object was handed to him. He took a long puff before giving it back.

"I'm thinking of taking Tobi back." Itachi said softly after moments of silence. Katsumi gasped and looked up with wide eyes. "My uncle really does miss him… He's a wreck…"

"But you hate Madara!" Katsumi snapped, getting to his feet. "Isn't that what you wanted? To cause pain to your family?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Itachi frowned. "…Not like this… Tobi doesn't deserve this… He deserves so much more…"

"Why? He's just a little cocksucker! You can't back out now, Itachi! You cannot!"

"He's my cousin." Itachi growled, looking up at Katsumi with red-tinged eyes. "He's my cousin and I want this to stop. I'm sorry I even did this!"

"But this is your ticket to freedom!"

"… I don't want it to be like this... I never did…"

Katsumi let out a snarl and slapped Itachi across the face. "You try and take him away from me, Itachi, and you won't like what I do…"

Itachi glared, unfazed by the slap. "What will you do? Hn?"

Katsumi let a slow smirk cross his face. "I will tell the cops everything you've been doing. I still have all the messages in my phone and there is so much evidence to be traced back to you – you'll be convicted without a doubt, Itachi."

"…"

"Heh. So don't try and fuck with me, Itachi. You'll lose."

"…" Itachi lowered his gaze down to the ground, not knowing what to say. What _could _he say? "…Okay…"

Katsumi laughed. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This chapter takes place about a week and a half after the last chapter, and it will also contain CHARACTER DEATH. **

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked up as his uncle called his name. Izuna was standing in the doorway of his nephew's bedroom, looking upset – which wasn't surprising – he had been depressed more than what was normal lately.

"Sasuke-kun, Mada-nii would like to see you in our room, please."

Sasuke nodded and left, heading to his uncles' room. He found Madara laying down on the bed and holding a photo that had been taken a few years ago. It held both the Uchiha and the Senju in it. He knew that it was one of Madara's most prized possessions.

Madara looked up over the photo at the sound of footsteps. He smiled weakly at Sasuke, gesturing for him to come closer. The boy did and climbed onto his lap. The younger hugged him.

"Madara-oji-san…" Sasuke said softly, burying his face in Madara's chest. "…When is Tobi coming home?"

Madara shook his head, hugging Sasuke back tighter. "…I don't know, Sasuke-kun…"

"…Will we ever see him again, oji-san?"

Madara let out a pained sob at the question, but he couldn't bring himself to snap at Sasuke - Sasuke was scared for Tobi and he was only a young boy. He didn't mean to upset Madara. It wasn't his fault. Sasuke was just scared.

"…I don't know, Sasuke-kun…"

"I miss Tobi…" Sasuke said softly. "…Oji-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what I never tell Tobi?"

"What's that?"

"…I never tell Tobi that I love him…" Sasuke choked on a sob at this. "…Do you think he knows that I love him?"

"…" Madara scrunched his eyes shut tightly, clutching Sasuke as tight as he could, shaking. It took all his willpower to not cry. "…I don't know…"

"I'm selfish…" Sasuke sobbed. "I always hurt Tobi but I never tell him that I love him! What if I never get to tell him ever again! I'm so stupid!"

"You're…" Madara tried his best to regain his composure - he needed to be strong for Sasuke. "…You're not stupid at all, Sasuke-kun… Yes, it is foolish to never tell your loved ones that you love them, but… You're young, Sasuke-kun… And impressionable… Itachi-kun isn't the best role model for you, and… I know that Tobi is hard to get close to at times. Izuna and I still have trouble getting close to him, so I understand… Please, don't ever think that you're stupid, Sasuke-kun. You're not. I'm the stupid one, here."

"O-oji-san…?"

Madara couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I… I loved Itachi-kun too much to acknowledge that he hurts so bad, and… I tried to ignore it, hoping that it would fade with time… I never told Itachi or Tobi that I loved them enough… I struggled to care for the three of you, and… I allowed both Tobi and Itachi to drown in their sorrow… I was too blind to see that the two were suffering so badly, and it went on for so long I can't do anything about it anymore… It's all my fault… All my fault…"

Sasuke could do nothing for his now-hysterical uncle except hug him and cry along with him. He could see why Madara blamed himself for all of this - he believed that it was his fault for not being able to take better care of them and, because of that, it was his fault that Tobi had gone missing.

Madara cried for hours. While Sasuke had eventually cried himself to sleep, he didn't have such luck. Izuna and Hashirama had tried to comfort him but it only made things worse. No one had seen him like this before.

**-XX- **

Tobi screamed as Katsumi beat him once again. He was in too much pain to cope, but Katsumi didn't care - he used this to his advantage. He knew that Itachi had tried to tell him to stop being cruel to Tobi, but Katsumi had to be honest – hurting the boy was addicting.

Just thinking about how this was all Itachi's fault made Katsumi want to go so much further in the abuse than he had gone before. He smirked, leaving the room and coming back with a knife. Tobi screamed at the sight - he knew what was going to come.

**-XX-**

"Dear, dear…" An old lady muttered to herself, climbing off of the kitchen chair and walking slowly to the front door. She could hear someone crying outside. "Who on earth would be outside on my front lawn – crying - at this time of night?"

The woman opened the door and stepped out, approaching the figure of a small boy lying on the lawn.

"What's the matter, dear?" The old lady asked, standing over the boy. There was a deep concern in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

It wasn't until the moon came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the person before her did the old woman realise what was wrong. She screamed at the sight of a boy covered in blood that had an absolutely terrified look in his eyes.

Neighbours came out to see what was wrong. Soon enough, an ambulance had arrived. The boy was rushed back to the hospital and the police were notified. Some police branched off to the hospital to talk to the boy while others went to investigate the houses in the old woman's neighbourhood.

At one of the homes, in the very last room that the police had checked, they found it – the dead body of Higashi Katsumi, lying in a puddle of blood.

**-XX-**

"Madara-kun!" Mito rushed to Madara, hugging her old friend tightly, worry in her voice. "Hashi told me everything! I am so sorry!"

Madara hugged his friend's wife back, resting his head on her shoulder. Mito's three children stood at the back by the front door while Hashirama hurried to their side in order to talk to them in private.

"Have you heard anything at all?" Mito asked, breaking away from Madara and looking him in the eyes.

Madara shook his head. "No… Nothing…"

Tobirama and Izuna came into the room together, holding the others' hand for comfort. Itachi and Sasuke were still upstairs in their own bedroom.

"Madara-kun, don't worry." Mito smiled weakly as she ran a soothing hand across Madara's cheek. "I'm sure that Tobi will be found. Do not worry, okay? It's going to be alright."

Madara shook his head and looked at the floor, choosing to ignore Mito's comment. "…I'm sorry that you had to come back from your holidays so early, Mito-chan…"

"Madara-kun, it's fine!" Mito exclaimed. "Don't worry about it. I haven't told my kids anything so Hashi is filling them in now."

Before Madara could reply, the phone began to ring. A shout from upstairs told them that Hashirama was getting the phone. It wasn't until Hashirama shouted again for Madara to come upstairs did anyone move.

Madara walked slowly, staring at the ground. When he found the Senju in the office, he knew that something was wrong – Hashirama only ever looked as if he were going to cry when something was seriously wrong.

"Hashi…" Madara whispered, terror in his eyes – he had not seen Hashirama look upset in a long time.

"Madara-chan…" Hashirama whispered back as a tear fell down his cheek. "…They… They found Tobi, but… He passed away in the ambulance…"

Madara felt as if his whole world had just stopped. Hashirama was lying, wasn't he? He had to be! He knew that Tobi wasn't dead, and it angered him that his _best friend _could play such a cruel joke at a time like this!

Madara shoved Hashirama into the desk behind them as tears fell down his face.

"Don't play such a sick joke on me, Hashirama!" Madara shouted. "Tobi isn't dead! How could you joke about something like that?!"

Hashirama was unfazed by the shove and shouts. Instead, he reached out to Madara and rested a hand on the younger's cheek. He knew that Madara would be in denial.

"It's okay if you don't believe me at first, Madara-chan," Hashirama spoke softly. "You just have to know that I'm not joking and I'm not lying. It's okay if you hurt me, Madara-chan, because _you're _hurting with the fact that deep down inside you know I'm telling the truth."

"_Shut up!" _Madara screamed. He collapsed onto the ground in hysterics.

The others had tried to come into the office and help Madara, but Hashirama had asked them to stay out – he knew that Madara needed space, and if the younger decided that he needed an outlet for his distress, Hashirama was best suited as he could defend himself should Madara grow too violent.

Hashirama doubted that his friend would hurt him, but better safe than sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't understand…" Sasuke said softly the next morning, tears in his eyes. "…Tobi… I don't understand…"

Hashirama reached out and pulled Sasuke into a hug. He stroked the Uchiha's back, trying to soothe the distraught boy. "One day you will understand, Sasuke-kun… I know it's hard at your age…"

"T-tobi…" Sasuke sobbed. "…"

Hashirama held Sasuke for a while before he stood up and carried him into Itachi's room. Itachi was still uninformed about Tobi's death, and he wondered how the raven would take the news.

Hashirama knocked on the door before pushing it open and finding Itachi sitting at the window, a cigarette in his hand. He ignored the cigarette for once and carried Sasuke into the room, sitting him down on the bed and turning to face Itachi.

Itachi was watching him curiously, probably wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked, referring to Sasuke.

Hashirama bit his lip, trying not to cry. "…Did you hear Madara-kun last night, Itachi-kun…?"

Itachi nodded. He threw his cigarette out the window and sat by Sasuke. "He was screaming all night."

"…I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Hashirama was aware of the way Itachi's eyes widened for a split second in fear before going back to his emotionless poker face. "…Tobi… passed away last night…"

Itachi gasped, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. Hashirama watched as he fled the room and went into the bathroom.

Hashirama could hear the Uchiha throwing up. He was hurt to hear the young man vomiting so badly, and he petted Sasuke's head gently before going after Itachi.

**-XX-**

Hashirama's three children - Tamiko, the oldest out of the three, Naoki, the middle child and only boy, and Akemi, the youngest - were gathered in the living room so that Mito and Tobirama could explain things to them.

Hashirama had been forced to take care of the Uchiha kids himself - leaving his brother and wife to take care of his own children - as Madara was in no mood to leave the bed or talk to anyone. Izuna wasn't even home at that time.

Tamiko had always looked to Tobi like her younger brother, so hearing of his death was painful. Naoki was upset, but he wasn't crying just yet, and Akemi - only six-years-old - didn't understand.

"Kaa-san…" Tamiko cried, hugging her mother tightly. "…I miss Tobi…"

"Hush, now…" Mito said gently, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. "It'll be okay…"

Tobirama watched his niece and sister-in-law sadly. He picked Akemi up and hugged her before reaching out to ruffle Naoki's hair.

"We are all very upset about this." Tobirama whispered. "But the most important thing we have to do now is be there for Madara and his family, okay? Madara is suffering very much right now, and we need to make sure that he's not going to hurt himself. Akemi, honey, I know you're too young to understand what I mean, but if you think Madara is hurt, I want you to tell someone, okay?"

Akemi nodded and hugged her uncle tightly. "Okay, Tobi-oji-san."

Naoki was only fourteen, but already he had a pretty good understanding of what his uncle was talking about. Tamiko was nineteen, so she understood perfectly. She loved Madara and Izuna and thought of them as her uncles, and if one of them were hurting, she wanted to be able to help them.

**-XX-**

Upstairs, Madara was shaking violently. A puddle of vomit was splashed across the ground and he was vaguely aware of his loud screams of emotional agony. His throat was scratched and bloody, having been screaming and crying all night, and he felt incredibly weak.

"Tobi!" Madara screamed again, grabbing at his hair and ripping at it. "Tobi!"

Everyone had tried to come in and comfort Madara, but he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone but Tobi. His son was gone, and he was never coming back. He loved his son dearly, and it was so unfair that he had missed out on so much time with him because of his stupid ex-girlfriend who had tried to keep them separated.

Madara was barely aware of a knock on his bedroom door, and he looked up to see Izuna coming in, his eyes red and puffy. Izuna was silent as he walked to his brother, but he climbed up onto the bed beside Madara and hugged him, resting his face in his aniki's chest as he cried his heart out.

**-XX- **

"No!" Itachi screamed again in anguish as he punched his wall for the fourth time in as many seconds. "No, no, no! Tobi! _No!"_

Itachi didn't care that his hand was broken and bloodied - he just needed to hit something. He grabbed the lamp off of the desk and threw it out of the window before he flipped the desk upside down, sending plates of food and drink splattering against the wall and bed, papers and books onto the ground.

Itachi screamed again, kicking a hole through his bedroom door before throwing himself into the wall. He had come back home hours ago, and he had been rampaging through the house ever since.

Tobirama stood outside the door, a frown on his face as he listened to Itachi's pained screams and cries. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly, ducking in time to avoid Itachi's phone being thrown at him. He closed the door behind him.

"Itachi-kun…" Tobirama said softly; calmly. He raised his hands up in surrender. "…It's okay… You need to calm down…"

"No, Senju!" Itachi screamed. "I won't calm down!"

"Itachi, you are scaring the kids…" Tobirama said. "Please, calm down… If only for your brother…"

Itachi glared at Tobirama furiously before running to the older Senju and tackling him to the ground. He struggled as strong hands grabbed him around his middle, lifting him off of the Senju. He came face-to-face with Hashirama.

"Don't do this, Itachi-kun…" Hashirama whispered, tears in his eyes. "I know you're hurting, but enough is enough… Relax, Itachi… Shh…"

Itachi was silent as he listened to Hashirama's soothing words and, before he knew it, he was crying again, screaming just as badly as Madara had been.

Hashirama was patient and listened to the agonised cries for help. He held the boy tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"It's going to be okay, Itachi-kun…" Hashirama whispered. "It's going to be okay. I know it will be hard, but time has a way of mending the pain. It may not seem like it, but it _will _get better with time. Shh…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

The funeral dragged on as Madara stared at his son's coffin. It was a tiny funeral, seeing as none of the Uchiha had other friends or family left. The Senju family was there, as were Tobirama and Hashirama's parents.

Izuna was holding Sasuke, sobbing into the younger's hair. Itachi was just sitting down on the ground, staring at his hands as if there was blood on them – and in his eyes, there probably was.

Madara looked up at the sky. Such a gloomy day for a funeral. It was raining, slight thunder somewhere in the background and occasional flashes of lightning. Fitting for the occasion in his opinion.

Madara walked over to his brother and nephew, pulling them into a tight hug. He couldn't cry anymore. He just couldn't. He had already used up all his strength before the funeral. Only tear-trails on his cheeks gave away Madara's despair.

**-XX-**

Once the funeral was over, everyone had gathered together - except for Itachi. Itachi stayed by the freshly dug grave, reaching out and holding the tombstone.

"We are so very sorry for your loss, dear." Said Ai - Hashirama's mother. Tears fell down her own cheeks, hugging Madara. "It must be very hard for you to have lost your son."

"K-kaa-san…" Madara sobbed, hugging his mother-figure. "…I… I don't know why it came to this… _How _it came to this…"

"Madara, dear, your son is in a much better place," Ai whispered. "He's not suffering anymore."

Madara shook his head. "Kaa-san… The autopsy revealed that he had been raped and bashed before his death… He must have been so scared… He suffered such a… h-horrible death… It should have been me…"

"Son, don't say this," Kouheu – the Senju brothers' father – said in a sad tone. "You know that there was nothing you could do. You had tried your hardest to find him, but… the cards of fate just weren't in your hand… There was no way you could've foreseen this, Madara – don't blame yourself. You have to be strong now – take care of Itachi and Sasuke. They still need you, as does Izuna."

"Izuna is old enough to look after himself…" Madara mumbled. "Tobirama would never let anything happen to him and Hashirama will take the other two in… They don't need me… I'm a useless guardian. I never should've taken them in in the first place…"

Madara let out a choked sob before he clutched onto his mother-figure. Ai and Kouhei shook their heads; Madara must've been so very affected by this – he would've never even _thought _of leaving his brother or nephews behind – no matter what.

Kouhei petted Madara's head before he left to find his own children. He looked at Hashirama with pleading eyes.

"You've got to help Madara-kun, Hashirama…" Kouhei said in a cracking voice. "That boy is suffering deeply. I don't want you to tell Izuna or the kids about this, but… I suspect Madara is planning on taking his own life. I want you to keep a close eye on him, okay?"

Hashirama nodded and wiped at his tears. "I know… I have been… But he won't come out of his room… I'm so worried about him…"

Hashirama couldn't continue speaking. He could only break down into tears. As Tobirama hurried to his brother's side and pulled the elder into a tight hug, Kouhei and Ai could see just how deeply all of them had been affected by Tobi's death. Was there anything they could do to help?

**-XX-**

Izuna's eyes opened slowly at the sound of his brother throwing up in the bathroom. It had been a few days since the funeral and Madara had gotten very sick due to the stress. He sighed and snuggled deeper into his blankets, expecting his brother to clean up and then return back to bed.

After ten minutes of silence had passed by, Izuna grew worried – Madara was still in the bathroom. He climbed out of the bed and crept into the adjoining bathroom.

"Mada-nii…?" Izuna called in a soft tone as he pushed the door open.

Izuna screamed when he saw his brother. Madara was lying in the bathtub as blood pooled around him. His heart shattered when he saw the bloodied razorblade in the elder's hand.

**-XX-**

Hashirama sighed as he heard Izuna's scream, but he continued making love to Mito. Izuna did have a habit of screaming out at night so it wasn't a cause for alarm.

"Mito…" Hashirama moaned as he moved gently inside of his wife.

"Hashirama!"

The door was slammed against the wall as Izuna ran in. Tears dripped down the Uchiha's face and there was blood all over him. The boy's eyes were wide and he was quivering.

"Hashirama!" Izuna cried as he dropped by the Senju's bed. "Mada-nii…! Come quick!"

Hashirama knew that this was an emergency. He rushed about in his hurry to throw some pants on and chase after Izuna – and it seemed that their footfalls and Izuna's cries were enough to draw everyone out of their rooms.

Hashirama ran into the Uchiha's bedroom. He noticed the light from the bathroom instantly and ran to the doorway. He gasped and stopped, trying not to cry as he looked at his best friend. He was unaware of Tobirama coming to his side – all he could think was that he had just lost Madara.

"Oh, my God!" Tobirama shouted. By now, everyone else had made their way into the bathroom.

Sasuke screamed when he saw his uncle and ran to Tamiko. He hugged her and tried to hide his face in her stomach. "O-oji-san…!"

"Shh, Sasuke-kun…" Tamiko hugged Sasuke back before she removed him from the room.

Itachi stood by the door. He watched with confusion and… emotional agony… in his eyes.

Hashirama was the first to approach Madara. He reached out towards the younger's neck in search of a pulse. There was one but it was very weak.

"Mito, go call an ambulance!" Hashirama called over his shoulder. He reached down and lifted his friend out of the tub. The Uchiha let out a weak groan. "It's okay, Madara-kun… It's okay… I've got you... We're going to get you some help…"

Hashirama carried Madara out of the bathroom and over to the soft bed. He laid the black-haired male down on the mattress and stroked the sweaty face. He looked at Izuna, heartbroken to see the youngest in hysterics as Tobirama's arms wrapped securely around the smaller boy. He shook his head – Madara must have been in incredible pain to have done this to his family.

Tobirama took Izuna out of the room and into his own in an attempt to calm him down. Much later, the ambulance arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

"Is oji-san okay?" Sasuke whispered as Izuna and Hashirama returned from the hospital a few days later.

Izuna let out a loud sob and ran to his bedroom, leaving Hashirama alone with the young boy. The brunet shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun, your uncle is very sick mentally," Hashirama explained in a gentle manner. "He's okay now, but he has to have a special doctor to help him in his head. He won't be home for a few days."

"A… head doctor…?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did Madara-oji-san hit his head?"

"No… He… needs a doctor to help him _inside _his head. Do you understand? …Your uncle is not well. He… he doesn't see the world in the way that he _should _be seeing it anymore, and… if he doesn't get help, he… may try and kill himself again…"

Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears. Hashirama felt his own becoming wet at the sight. He knelt down and pulled Sasuke into a hug, desperate to fight back the tears. He was so scared for his best friend and he felt so hurt that Madara would try and leave them all behind like that.

**-XX-**

Itachi scowled as he felt the tears falling again. He wiped at them and growled to himself. He hated feeling so weak, but he had to admit that he was scared. He missed Tobi. More than he had thought was possible. All those times he had told Tobi that he wished the younger was dead… If only he had never come up with that stupid plan.

Itachi yelled out as he picked the cup up from his bedside table and threw it at the wall. It shattered. Itachi sat back down on his bed and wiped at his tears.

"Tobi…" Itachi whispered. "…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… For everything… I never hated you, even if it seemed like it… I loved you, but… I was so stupid… It should've been _me."_

Itachi couldn't stop himself; he grabbed his head and bent over, curling up into a ball. He screamed and allowed the tears to flow freely as he cried harder than ever. He ignored his door being opened, but when small arms wrapped around him, he tensed.

"Don't be sad, aniki…" So it was Sasuke who had come in. "…I… I miss Tobi, too…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him onto his lap. He hugged the younger. "No… T-tobi…"

Sasuke hugged back and sobbed into his brother's chest. "…I wish I had woken up sooner, aniki… M-maybe I could've stopped Tobi from leaving…"

Itachi choked on his sobs – how could he tell Sasuke that the younger _had _woken up? If only Sasuke wasn't such a trusting person…

"Why _didn't _you wake up, Sasuke?!" Itachi whispered as he dug his nails into Sasuke's arms. "Why?!"

Sasuke cried harder, believing that it was his fault because he had slept through everything. He cried himself to sleep in his brother's arms but the elder wasn't going to drift off any time soon. The guilt was eating at him more than ever. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was too afraid of hurting his family to tell anyone about what he had done.

Itachi sighed and lay down, pulling his brother on top of him. It all seemed so hopeless. Was he supposed to carry this secret for the rest of his life? It seemed that way.

**-XX-**

"Tou-san, can I stay home from school today, please?" Akemi asked her father the next morning as she fiddled with her school uniform. "I don't want to go."

"Why not, sweetheart?" Hashirama asked as he picked the girl up. "Is something wrong?"

Akemi shook her head. "No… I-it's just not the same without Tobi-kun…"

Hashirama frowned and tightened his hold on Akemi. "I know… I know it's different, but… You have to be strong, okay? I don't think Tobi-kun would want you to be so upset over him."

Akemi looked down at the ground, sadness on her face. Hashirama knew that the girl still didn't fully understand the situation. "…Tou-san, I… I don't understand why Tobi-kun had to go away…"

"Tobi-kun had to go away because it was time for him to visit his mother, sweetheart."

Akemi nodded. "Okay… Could I stay home just this once, please? Please, tou-san?"

"…Okay…" Hashirama smiled weakly. "Go and get changed, okay? I'll go and check on Naoki."

Akemi smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, tou-san."

Hashirama kissed his daughter's cheek before he set her back on her own feet. He watched the girl scamper away before he went upstairs to check on his son. As he passed by Itachi's room, he was heartbroken to hear the child crying so hard. He knocked on the door and pushed it open, finding the young Uchiha curled up on his bed with one of Tobi's favourite teddies in his hold.

Hashirama frowned as his grief rose once again. He stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside Itachi, reaching out to take the stuffed black dog from the Uchiha's hold.

"I can understand why you're so upset, Itachi-kun," Hashirama said in a soft manner.

"No, you can't!" Itachi shouted. "You have _no idea…!"_

"I think I have a pretty good understanding, actually…" Hashirama whispered as he petted the teddy's fur in a wistful manner. "You're upset because even though you treated him like vermin and the object of your resentment, you truly loved him."

Itachi's eyes widened. "…How…?"

"You're upset because Tobi-kun died thinking that you hated him, right? You want to take back every cruel thing you ever did to him and want to shower him with your love as you once did. You wish that you had never changed towards Tobi-kun."

"…" Itachi choked on his sobs. "…I…"

"You can't change the past, Itachi-kun - you _know _this - so make the future for those you still _have _and _love _better than you did for Tobi-kun. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Itachi nodded and wiped at his wet eyes. "…I do… You want me to love Sasuke and my uncles…"

"Yes. They truly love you, Itachi-kun, even after all of the grief and misery you've put them through. You're so lucky to have a family like that. You're not even their child and they're willing to go through hell for you. Not a lot of kids are that lucky, Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded before he looked down at his lap. His fingers twitched. "…Hashirama…?"

"Yes?"

"…Can… I need… to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"…I'm afraid that you'll hate me before I even finish telling you, Hashirama…"

"You know I wouldn't." Hashirama smiled. "You can tell me anything. I don't judge anyone."

"…" Itachi's cries came harder as he tried to voice his thoughts. "…I… It's my fault…"

"…What is…?" Hashirama asked carefully. He had a feeling that the boy was talking about Tobi.

"…Tobi… I… I was the one… who took him away…"

Hashirama's eyes narrowed at this but otherwise kept silent; he would allow Itachi to finish his story before he chose his words.

"…I… I was so… _jealous _of him…! I wanted him gone, so… I arranged with my friend… I took Tobi out of the house and my friend took him away… I tried to stop it, Hashirama – I _swear!"_

"Stop what?"

"…Everything… I tried to stop my friend from hurting Tobi… I tried to bring him back home, but… Hashirama, my friend… said he would call the cops if I tried…! I swear I didn't want this to happen! …I swear!"

"…" Hashirama couldn't speak, but the tears that were flowing down his cheeks said enough.

"…I didn't want for it to end like this… I just… I don't know even know _why _I did it… I wish I had never even _thought _of taking Tobi away from my uncle… T-the pain is unbearable…! It's my fault Tobi is dead, and… I hurt everyone else, too! Hashirama… Madara-oji-san… Madara-oji-san loved Tobi… Tobi was his son, and… I took away his most precious person… I'm a monster… I don't deserve to have such love!"

Hashirama nodded. "You're right…" Itachi was startled but didn't question Hashirama's words. "You _don't _deserve such love for taking away a human life – especially one that belonged to your family. I'm so angry that I could hit you, but… I won't. I can see that you're hurting enough because of what you've done and you're truly sorry for it, but what is done is done and you can't change this. You could try all you want but things will never change. You'll always be responsible for your own cousin's murder."

"…" Itachi sobbed harder.

"You didn't think through the consequences and though you had conscious enough to try and fix things, you were selfish. You thought only of yourself and what would happen to _you. _You didn't consider Tobi at that moment. The poor thing was in _hell _and you were scared of what would happen to _you. _That is the most selfish, inconsiderate thing a person could ever do. Maybe Tobi is right to die hating you, Itachi. You didn't do much to try and stop thinks. You could've told Madara and let him handle it but instead, you carried the burden by yourself. I know you're disgusted in yourself and that's good – you're a human, Itachi. Not a monster. No matter what you've done. A monster wouldn't have such feelings after this. You're human no matter how much you try and deny it."

"Why aren't you yelling at me?!" Itachi suddenly shouted. "You're supposed to be yelling and screaming at me! Trying to kill me in return for Tobi's life! An eye for an eye!"

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." Hashirama whispered. "Revenge is the most stupid thing a person could ever do. I could slit your throat here and now, but that would never bring Tobi back and only cause unnecessary death. History cannot be rewritten."

"Tobi…" Itachi whimpered.

"Fate is a fickle thing, isn't it, Itachi? Some people say that fate is predetermined, but I think that's for the cowards to make themselves feel better. Tobi's fate was changed because of your actions. He had dreams and the right to live his life. You took his dreams and everything else he held dear to him away, Itachi."

"…I'm so sorry…!"

"I could sit here all night and make you feel worse about what you have done, but that isn't like me, Itachi-kun. I'm also not going to just sit here and let you get away with this. When did you stray off your path, Itachi-kun?"

"…I don't know…"

"I am curious, Itachi; what do you think about life's paths?"

"We're all going to die, so what is the point of even having a path…? I just want to bring Tobi back… That's all I want…"

"Life's paths all lead to the same place in the end, but the paths you choose are what shape us and our lives. Even if you stray from that path, it's always there waiting for you to find your way back, Itachi. You're beginning to see the light now. Just find your path again. I beg you, Itachi. You can still redeem yourself. There's always light at the end of the tunnel – you just have to want to get through the darkness. It's hard but it's worth it, Itachi. Think about what I said. I won't tell Madara, but he has every right to know about this. I don't stick my nose in other peoples' business, so I'm leaving it up to you to tell him."

Itachi sobbed and nodded. "…Hashirama… Why don't you hate me…? Everyone else will…"

"…I guess that I just can't hate anyone." Hashirama shrugged. "No matter how hard I try and hate you for what you've done… I just can't do it…"

"…"

"I'm taking Naoki to school so I'll leave you to your thoughts. You've got my number if you need to talk to me while I'm gone."

Itachi nodded and picked up the teddy that Hashirama had placed back on the bed. He hugged it tightly. "Hashirama…"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks… For everything… You're the only one I feel that I can talk to…"

Hashirama smiled. "I'm glad you feel like that, Itachi-kun. I know what you've done is terrible, but even so… I'm still here for you. I guess that's what family is for, right?"

"…But you're not…"

Hashirama smiled. "Madara and Izuna are like my younger brothers, Itachi-kun. We've been together since we were little kids. Of course I'm going to accept you and Sasuke into my family."

"… Hashirama… You're…"

"Well, I have to go, Itachi-kun. I'll be home, soon. Just think about what I've said."


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke watched in confusion as Izuna packed a bag. He didn't understand why his uncle was crying so badly as he did so, or why Hashirama stood in the doorway in an attempt to talk to the young man.

"Izuna-kun, don't do this…" Hashirama frowned.

"Mada-nii doesn't care about me anymore!" Izuna whimpered. "If he cared then he wouldn't have done what he did! I'm leaving because of him!"

"Izuna-kun, your brother loves you so very much," Hashirama tried to reason, tears in his own eyes. "He's going through a very hard time, now…"

"We've always gone through everything together, but nii-san doesn't seem to care about that anymore! He just wants to stop his own suffering and leave me to care for Sasuke and Itachi by myself while grieving for both him and Tobi!"

"Izuna-kun, Mada -!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to see aniki ever again! I'm leaving, and if I ever see you again, it will be _without _Mada-nii!"

"Izuna-kun!"

Sasuke tilted his head as his uncle approached him. Izuna leant down and hugged his nephew before he kissed the younger on the forehead.

"I'll see you again one day, Sasuke-kun…" Izuna sobbed. "I love you with all my heart, so please don't think that I don't…"

"Izuna-oji-san…" Sasuke grabbed Izuna's hand, "…where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from here, Sasuke-kun."

"But oji-san, Madara-oji-san loves you! He'll cry if you leave without him!"

"He should've thought of that before he tried to abandon me!" Izuna snapped as tears flowed heavier. "If he really loved me, he wouldn't have tried to abandon me! He betrayed me! He told me we would be together forever! He's a liar and a traitor! I hate him!"

"Izuna-kun, stop this." Hashirama came into the room now and pulled Izuna into a hug. "You don't have much money and you have nowhere else to go, Izuna-kun. You're going to be hurting everyone, including yourself, doing this."

"I don't want to be here with _him_ anymore!" Izuna barked again. "Tell him that I never want to see him again!"

"Izuna-kun…!"

Before Hashirama could say another word, Izuna forced himself out of Hashirama's grip and ran from the bedroom.

Sasuke got Hashirama's attention before the Senju could leave.

"I don't understand why Izuna-oji-san is leaving…" Sasuke whispered.

"He's confused and hurt, Sasuke-kun," Hashirama explained. "He feels like Madara-kun betrayed him first, so now he's leaving to try and protect himself from further harm."

"Madara-oji-san didn't hurt him," Sasuke clarified. "He hurt himself. I don't understand."

"Sasuke-kun, it's hard to understand a person's actions in a time of grieving," Hashirama said softly. "Izuna-kun isn't in his right mind. He's just blinded by hurt. All we can do is try and talk sense into him."

Sasuke nodded and looked back out at the corridor in time to see Izuna run from Itachi's bedroom, carrying his bag and crying heavily. His uncle disappeared down the stairs. Seconds later, they heard the front door slam shut.

Hashirama shook his head and left the room, sparing only a glance back at the youngest Uchiha. He entered his office, and Sasuke crept to the door, listening in. It seemed like Hashirama was on the phone to someone, and it sounded like he was crying.

Sasuke bit his lip. Why was everything becoming so hard and confusing? First Tobi disappears, and then they find out that he died, then Madara tries to kill himself, and now Izuna has left. Sasuke was scared about what would happen next.

**-LINEBREAK- **

It had been three days before Madara was allowed to return back home and things went from bad to worse.

"Welcome home, Madara-kun." Hashirama smiled when he opened the front door for Madara. He walked in behind the younger before closing the door after them. "Sasuke-kun really missed you, and I'm sure Itachi-kun did, too."

Madara smiled weakly before he looked down at the ground. He walked up to the stairs, heading to his bedroom.

Hashirama frowned when he heard the Uchiha call for his little brother. How was he supposed to tell Madara that Izuna had left?

It didn't take long before Madara came back down the stairs, seeking Hashirama. "Where is Izuna?"

"…" Hashirama bit his lip and felt his eyes tearing up again. "…I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Madara asked, fear in his voice.

"…Izuna left, Madara-kun…"

"W-what…?" Madara looked terrified at these words. "…What…?"

"Izuna-kun… felt like you betrayed him and tried to abandon him, so… he left…" Hashirama's voice was gentle and soft, aware that this would be so very painful for the Uchiha.

"…I didn't…" Madara's own eyes filled with tears. It didn't take him long to run from the kitchen and back up to his own bedroom.

Hashirama sighed. Why was this happening? Everything was going wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I have stopped editing this and will be reposting the rest as it was originally.**

Itachi whimpered at the sight of his drunken uncle. Madara had taken to drinking away his stress, and he hated it.

It wasn't that Madara was a nasty drunk or anything of the sort - not at all - but when he was drunk, he became much more emotional and didn't like to be left alone.

Itachi knew that Madara was heartbroken over Izuna's sudden departure, and with Tobi's death on top of everything else, the elder couldn't cope.

Itachi hated to see Madara like this. He knew that this entire situation was his fault. He desperately wanted to tell Madara about what he had done to Tobi, but he knew better than to talk about the late child to his uncle like this. The last time the kid's name was even mentioned, Madara broke down into hysterics, and his wailing was enough to bring the neighbours over to complain.

Instead, the younger Uchiha just sat in the living room, watching his uncle take sip after sip out of the sake bottle again and gain.

Itachi eventually left the living room, unable to handle watching his uncle any longer. He vaguely wondered where the Senju brothers had disappeared off to. Even Hashirama's kids couldn't be seen, though Mito was spending the night at her parents' home.

Itachi knew things were going to be getting better any time soon, and he could only dread what was waiting around the corner.

-LINEBREAK-

Hashirama and his brother had taken the kids out of the house for a while, knowing that things were extremely stressful right now. They had left Madara home alone with his nephews, despite being very uneasy about it.

The Senju family were currently seated at one of the fanciest restaurants in the town, and though Tobirama and his brother were trying to relax, it was hard with the stress of recent events bearing down on them.

Hashirama stood up abruptly once their meals came, and he looked down at his plate, wiping at his tears.

"I-I need some fresh air," the brown-haired male explained softly. "Excuse me."

Hashirama made his way out of the restaurant, and he leant up against the wall, exhaling deeply, trying to control himself again. He had never been so weak before. Why was everything so hard for him lately?

Hashirama's mind drifted over to Madara and Izuna, and he could only imagine how things were for them. Then he remembered; they still hadn't heard a word from Izuna, and they didn't even have any idea on where he was located.

The Senju pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open, taking out the group picture he had of both he and Tobirama with the two Uchiha brothers. He looked around, just relieved to find that, even though it was night time, the street was still rather busy. He stopped random passers-by and showed them the picture, asking if they had seen Izuna.

It took almost a dozen passersby but he soon found someone who could tell him something.

"Yeah, I've seen him," the man said quietly. "How come?"

"He left home a while ago from stress and we haven't heard from him since. We're worried about him."

The man snorted and gave Hashirama a sympathetic look. "Hey, man, you don't know where he's wound up, but I assure you, you need to get him away from there as soon as you can."

"W-what?" Hashirama was startled.

"He's shacked up with the resident psycho of our apartment complex," the man explained. "Don't ask me why, but the last time I saw him was a few days ago, and he was covered in bruises, so I don't think he's being treated pretty well."

"Where can I find him?" Hashirama asked in desperation.

"The Sunao apartment complex down the south end. Apartment one-hundred-and-thirteen. Get him out of there as soon as you can, because the last person who shacked up with that psycho came out with psychological, physical _and _emotional damage."

"Thank you so much!" Hashirama cried as he ran back into the restaurant. He pulled Tobirama away to talk to him. "Tobi, I want you to stay here with the kids. I know where Izuna is and I have to bring him home straight away."

Tobirama didn't ask questions, but he allowed his brother to leave him with the kids. Hashirama could only hope he was in time to save his little friend.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara whimpered and grabbed his head the next morning. He was hung-over from the night before. He could hear doors opening and closing and voices coming from the kitchen. He looked around. He had slept out on the couch, and someone had covered him with a blanket.

Madara lay on the couch for a while longer, trying to calm his throbbing head, but nothing he did seemed to help. He tried to block out the voices from the kitchen, but he couldn't ignore someone's crying.

Madara kept his eyes closed and tried to pretend he was still sleeping when he heard the door to the living room open and someone walk towards him. He really hoped that they weren't going to bother him; he just wanted to be alone. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter when someone stopped beside him, and he flinched inwardly when he felt a cool hand rest on his cheek.

"I wish you could see your brother right now," Madara heard Itachi say. "Maybe it's better if you don't, though. …I don't know. You'll find out soon enough… I just hope you'll be able to handle it. I know how much you love your brother. Please… get better soon, oji-san…"

Madara frowned when he felt Itachi's warm lips on his temple. His worry increased tenfold; what was wrong with his brother, and why was Itachi acting so… caring? Something was wrong.

Madara waited until Itachi left before he sat up. He waited for a few minutes before he got to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. He pushed the door open slowly and was worried to see the entire household crowded around the dining table.

"…What's going on…?" Madara called, walking in completely.

Hashirama looked around and faced Madara. His expression reminded the younger of the night he was told that Tobi had been killed. …Izuna…?

"What's wrong with my brother?!" Madara gasped as terror clutched at him once again. "Is he okay?! Why are you looking at me like that, again?! Stop it!"

"Madara-kun…" Hashirama said in a soft tone as he walked towards the younger. He took said male into a tight hug. "Can you not see Izuna-kun on Tobi's lap…?"

Madara gulped as he wiped at his teary eyes. He turned to Tobirama, trying to see past him. The second he saw the familiar black hair, he shoved Hashirama out of the way and ran to Izuna.

Madara grabbed Izuna from the younger Senju and turned the younger Uchiha to face him. Madara let out a some choked sobs as he stared at all the bruises covering Izuna's pretty face. Madara looked down his brother's body and he was angered to see bruises and cuts adorning his body, too.

"Who did this to you, Izuna…?" Madara whispered, hugging his brother tightly.

"Aniki…" Izuna sobbed, hugging back. "I-I'm sorry… I-I don't hate you… I'm sorry I left…! I love you, nii-san!"

"I love you, too, otouto," Madara whispered. "I swear I'll kill whoever did this to you!"

Izuna shook his head. "No, aniki… P-please don't…"

"Izuna…"

"Madara-kun," Hashirama placed a hand on Madara's shoulder, "I think Izuna-kun just wants a rest. Okay?"

Madara nodded and pulled Izuna away from the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom.

-LINEBREAK-

It was only a few days after Izuna returned back home, and said Uchiha and his two nephews were the only ones at home. The three adult Senjus were working and their kids were at school, and Madara had to go to his doctor's appointment, leaving Izuna home alone with Itachi and Sasuke.

Izuna had been rather timid lately, so Sasuke was upstairs with Itachi, leaving Izuna to have a rest.

"Aniki," Sasuke said, running the brush through Itachi's long hair gently, "I want to go shopping."

Itachi nodded. "Okay. I'll ask Izuna-oji-san to take us, okay?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, putting the brush down and hugging Itachi tightly. "I'm so glad that you're nice to me, again, Itachi-nii!"

Itachi frowned, looking down, remembering his conversation with Hashirama. It hurt to remember that, because it reminded him of Tobi's death. He fought back tears and eventually turned to embrace Sasuke back.

"Hn. Come, Sasuke."

Sasuke followed his brother out of the room and downstairs to where Izuna was sitting on the couch, watching the television quietly.

"Izuna-oji-san?" Itachi called, stepping into the room.

Izuna turned his still-bruised face towards his nephews. "What is it…?" he asked quietly.

"Sasuke wants to go shopping," Itachi explained. "Can you take us, please?"

Izuna frowned and reached up, stroking his cheek warily. "…My bruises…"

"Mito-chan has makeup you can use to hide them!" Sasuke chirped excitedly. "She won't mind if you use it! She lets me play dress-up with it, sometimes!"

Izuna frowned at the thought of wearing makeup, but he looked at Itachi. The younger Uchiha had been so good lately, and if he wanted to spend some time with someone else instead of in his room alone, then…

Izuna smiled weakly. "Okay… Sasuke, will you… put some on for me, please?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Hai, hai!"

Izuna smiled and stood up, following the youngest boy upstairs into Mito's bedroom, and Itachi followed behind slowly. Itachi watched his otouto apply makeup on his uncle's face, and soon enough, they were piled up in the brand-new car Hashirama had bought for them a few weeks ago.

-LINEBREAK-

"Sasuke, don't you think you've spent enough time on this ride?" Itachi asked wearily, trying to coax Sasuke off of the merry-go-round.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nu-uh! I want another go!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi sighed but he couldn't help but slip in another dollar to get the ride started again. "Sasuke, we have to go, soon, okay? Oji-san wants us to help him do the groceries, and he'll be finished looking at his own shops soon."

Sasuke pouted but nodded. "One more go after this, please?"

Itachi sighed again. "Hn…"

Itachi was silent for a few minutes as he watched his brother enjoying himself, but when he heard footsteps approaching them, he turned around, coming face-to-face with a group of boys.

"Oh, look at this little baby," one of the boys sneered, pointing at Sasuke. "Look at him playing on a baby ride!"

Itachi growled. "Don't talk about my brother like that."

"What'cha gonna do about it, you little faggot?" Another boy laughed. "You think you can take all of us on?"

"Fuck off." Itachi snarled.

"What was that? No, I won't fuck you up the ass! Why don't you ask your brother to do that for you? Unless you like to be in _his _ass?"

"I. Said. Fuck. Off." Itachi snarled.

The boys laughed and crowded around Itachi, cracking their knuckles and leering intimidatingly. Itachi wasn't afraid, but Sasuke sure was. He whimpered.

"A-aniki!"

At his small voice, the boys turned, sneering at Sasuke and instead turning to approach the younger child. As soon as Itachi saw this, he tackled the boy closest to Sasuke, and he didn't care that the others had attacked him; he was going to defend his brother, tooth-and-nail.

"Hey!" The boys jumped off of Itachi at an angry shout, looking at Izuna who was running towards them. "Get away from them!"

Sasuke ran to his uncle and Izuna picked him up in a tight hug, hurrying to Itachi's side, scaring the group of boys away. Izuna knelt down beside Itachi and reached out, stroking his bruised cheek and tearing up at the sight of Itachi's bloody nose.

"Are you okay, Itachi-kun?" Izuna asked worriedly.

Itachi nodded. "I'm fine. Is Sasuke?"

"Yes, he's okay."

More footsteps approached the three Uchiha, and they turned to find a young woman standing there, looking at Izuna with lust in her eyes. Izuna stepped back instinctively, hating to see lust in anyone's eyes.

"Are these your kids?" she asked in a flirting tone. Izuna didn't miss the way her eyes scanned his hand, most likely looking for a wedding ring.

Izuna shook his head. "No…" he said quietly. "They're my nephews."

"That's wonderful," the woman said, stepping closer to Izuna, who was now backed up against a wall. "You know, you're very cute. My name is Masuyo. What is yours, handsome?"

"…Izuna…" Izuna whispered, beginning to tremble; it was obvious what this girl wanted, and Izuna didn't want to give it to her.

"Oh, such a sexy name," Masuyo whispered, closing the distance between her and Izuna. "Sexy, just like you are."

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for this type of thing…" Izuna whispered, putting Sasuke down on the ground and pushing him to get him away from them.

"Oh, but you haven't had me in bed, yet," Masuyo smirked, reaching up to stroke Izuna's cheek. "I'll bet I'm the best lay you'll ever have."

"I-I don't want it…" Izuna whimpered, beginning to tear up.

"Oh, don't cry, my sexy boy. How about I… do this…?"

Masuyo lowered her hand from Izuna's cheek, running it down his body and resting at Izuna's waistband of his pants. Izuna's breaths became ragged and quick as his heart began to race in panic. Memories flooded his eyes, blinding him, but all he could see of reality was Masuyo's hand slowly slipping inside of his pants, clutching at his limp member and squeezing it tightly.

That was it for Izuna. Izuna screamed and shoved Masuyo away, collapsing onto the ground and curling up in a little ball, screams of terror escaping his lips as he cried hysterically, shaking violently.

"Oji-san!" Sasuke squealed, running to his uncle's side and kneeling down next to him. He went to reach out and touch his uncle's shoulder, but Itachi stopped him.

"Don't touch him, Sasuke," Itachi warned. "He doesn't want to be touched right now. Oji-san, I'm going to call Tobirama, okay? It's okay; Tobi will be here soon."

Izuna couldn't hear his nephew. All he could hear was his own deafening screams as he felt hands from the past all over his body.

It didn't take long for Izuna to pass out from his rapid breathing, and not long later, Tobirama arrived, running straight to Izuna and picking the unconscious Uchiha up.

"Izuna-kun…" whispered Tobi, rocking him gently. "Thank you so much, Itachi-kun… I-I don't know what would've happened if you didn't call me. I'm going to take him home, now, okay?"

Itachi nodded. "Take us, too." He said, picking Sasuke up and following the Senju out to the parking lot.


	26. Chapter 26

"I miss Tobi-kun…" Izuna muttered that night as he lay next to his brother, cuddling in close. "…"

"I know…" Madara willed his tears to stay back, and he hugged his brother tighter. "…I swear, if I find out who did it to him, I will kill him!"

"I thought that boy who did it already died…?" Izuna mumbled weakly, hiding his face in his brother's chest; the events at the shopping centre today had really stressed him out.

Madara shook his head. "No… There's got to be more to it than that."

"…" Izuna's small, fragile body trembled timidly and Madara frowned. He clutched his brother tightly, rocking him gently.

"Shh, otouto," Madara whispered, kissing his brother soothingly. "Aniki is here. It's okay."

"Aniki…" Izuna mumbled again, letting a few tears stream down his cheeks before nuzzling in closer to Madara.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Madara looked over to find Sasuke peeking in, tears running down his own face.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Madara said softly, trying not to disturb Izuna, who was finally drifting off to sleep.

"I-I had another bad dream…" Sasuke said quietly, sobbing softly. "C-can I sleep with you and Izuna-oji-san?"

Madara nodded and reached out for Sasuke, allowing the boy to run to the bed and dive in. He hugged the young child with his free arm, pulling him close, and before he knew it, he had two boys cuddled in against him, sleeping.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oji-san…" Sasuke whimpered, shaking Madara's shoulder the next morning. "Wake up… I-I have to tell you something…"

Madara moaned before opening his eyes and looking at his young nephew. "What is it…?"

"…I… Oji-san… I…" Tears streamed down Sasuke's face. "…I was thinking… about that night… when Tobi went missing… Oji-san, I…"

Madara placed a finger over Sasuke's lips, silencing him as he turned to face Izuna. Izuna was whimpering and trembling in his sleep, and Madara sighed, sitting up and pulling the smaller brother onto his lap.

"Hush, Izu…" he whispered gently, rubbing his brother's back. He waited until Izuna went quiet again before lifting his finger from Sasuke's mouth. "I apologise, Sasuke-kun… Please continue."

"…I remember that… I woke up, and… aniki was pulling Tobi out of the bed, but… I… I don't remember if it is a dream or not… Itachi told me that I was dreaming, so I went back to sleep, but…"

Madara's facial expression was a troubled one. He didn't speak for several minutes, but when he did, his voice was strained and heavy with unshed tears. "…I don't believe Itachi-kun would do something like that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shook his head and cuddled in close to his uncle. "…Oji-san… I'm glad that nii-san isn't as bad as he was before…"

"…I know…" Madara kissed Sasuke's head before pulling the boy down to lay beside him. "Want me to rub your tummy for you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and lifted his shirt up, lying complacently on the bed as his uncle rubbed gentle, soothing circles on his tummy. It didn't take long before Sasuke went back to sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"Pass the sauce, please, Naoki," Madara said, sitting at the breakfast table with every other member of the household.

Naoki obediently passed the bottle as he concentrated on his own food. Sasuke was talking to Akemi and laughing happily with the younger girl, and Madara smiled at them. He loved Hashirama's children; they were beautiful.

"What are you two talking about?" Madara smiled as he addressed both Sasuke and Akemi.

Akemi giggled. "Sasuke-kun is telling me about how he cheated on his maths test with Iruka-sensei the other day!"

Madara raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke. "You were cheating, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke frowned and slunk lower in his chair. Madara very rarely got angry with him, and really the only times he did was because he had been misbehaving in school.

"…Yes, oji-san…" Sasuke said quietly, looking at the ground.

Madara sighed. "Sasuke-kun, you know how I feel about cheating on tests. You can't bludge your way through school and expect to get ahead in life! Do you want to live like how we used to live, Sasuke-kun? If you keep cheating, you will."

"…Sorry, oji-san…"

"Aniki, you're being too hard on him…" Izuna said softly, looking up from his plate.

Madara shook his head. "Izuna, do you want Sasuke living the same way we did? I sure don't!"

"Your brother is right, Izuna," Tobi said nonchalantly. "He's only worried about Sasuke's future, is all."

"Sasuke-kun shouldn't have to cheat!" Madara declared proudly. "He's much too smart to ever fail a test!"

Through all of the usual breakfast chatter, Itachi hadn't said a word or even touched his food, let alone look up at anyone. He wanted to tell Madara what he had done because he couldn't hide this any longer. It was just too much for him.

"…" Itachi cleared his throat uncomfortable. "…Madara-oji-san… After breakfast… I want to talk to you…"

"What about?" Madara asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"…It's private…" Itachi said, trying his best to hold back tears.

He glanced at Hashirama and saw the Senju smiling at him, nodding in approval. Nothing else was said, because before there was even an opportunity, a knock on the door interrupted everyone.

Hashirama sighed and went to stand in an attempt at getting the door, but Madara beat him to it. The Uchiha smiled at the Senju.

"You stay and eat, Hashirama," he said gently. "You work much too hard in this house. I'll get it."

Hashirama smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Madara-kun. It is much appreciated."

Madara nodded back and left the room, heading to the front door. When he opened it, he was startled by a group of boys standing outside, and he recognised them almost instantly as Itachi's bad choice of friends.

"Where is Itachi." One of them demanded.

"Who are you." Madara demanded back, his grip tightening on the doorhandle; he hated letting Itachi near these kids, because they were the ones who got him into some of the trouble he is in now.

"We're his friends, you disgusting worm," the boy spat.

"I won't let you near my nephew," Madara said, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door, locking it behind him. "If you come near him again, I _will _intervene. He's gone through enough without you brats."

"I want to know why Itachi hasn't been at school." The same boy demanded, and several of the ones behind him nodded, menacing in their eyes.

Madara had never really taken note of these kids before. Now that he was studying them, he was disgusted more than ever with them; their parents had really not cared one bit about them, had they?

"Itachi never told me your names," Madara stated. "Tell me your names."

"Why does it matter?" the ginger-haired boy laughed. "It's not like you'll be seeing much of us, anyway."

"Tell me."

"My name is Pein," the ginger-haired boy explained before pointing at the boys behind him. "Kisame and Orochimaru. That's Hidan and Kakuzu."

"You kids are _never _seeing my nephew again," Madara spat; now that he knew the names, he could attach information to them, and these kids were always in the newspapers, infamous for robberies and drug arrests, as well as sexual assault on the odd occasion. "I can't believe I let him continue hanging around you lot for so long."

Pein shrugged. "Well, I guess if we're not going to see Itachi anymore, than it won't matter if I tell you this. Your _precious _Itachi is the reason your son was killed."

Madara's world stopped at these words. "…What…"

"Itachi was the one who planned the whole thing. Tobi's kidnapping and constant assault. Oh, I believe he had fun with the kid himself a few times. I think Orochimaru back there had the most fun out of all of us, though."

The boy named Orochimaru smirked and nodded, chuckling. "Always do…"

Madara couldn't believe it. Itachi… These kids had to be lying!

"What proof do you have!" Madara shouted angrily, already feeling tears slipping past his cheeks. "Don't you dare accuse Itachi of these things! He wouldn't do something like that!"

Pein smirked. "Kisame, show him your phone."

Kisame laughed and fiddled around on his phone for a few seconds before handing it to Madara. Madara looked at it and noticed that there was an old text message open. Madara scanned it before dropping the phone. So these kids were right…

Madara bit his lip so hard it began to bleed, and turned around, kicking the front door down and screaming for Itachi. All the noise in the kitchen instantly died down, and everyone was startled when Madara ran into the kitchen, heading straight for Itachi, and no one could believe their eyes when Madara tackled Itachi out of the kitchen chair and pinning him by his throat onto the cold, hard floor beneath them.

"It was _you." _Madara snarled, tears falling in little rivers down his cheeks. "_You _are the reason my son is _dead!"_

"W-who told you…?" Itachi asked, fear in his eyes and voice. His eyes instantly travelled over to Hashirama, and Madara didn't miss that.

"Hashirama…" Madara turned to the Senju. "…You _knew…? _You knew, and… you never told me…?"

"Madara, I –" Hashirama tried to calm Madara down and reason with him, but Madara didn't want to hear it.

"_Shut up!" _Madara screamed, punching Itachi in the stomach. "You knew that Itachi killed my son and yet, you never told me! You're supposed to be my best friend! Hell, we're supposed to be a _family! Why did you never tell me!"_

"Madara, calm down…" Hashirama said softly, carefully manoeuvring himself closer to Madara in an attempt to restrain him. He was aware of Mito and Tobi taking the kids out of the kitchen, leaving only the three older Uchihas and Hashirama.

"He killed Tobi so I'm going to kill him!" Madara shouted, punching Itachi again and shaking him violently. "I hate him! I wish I never took him in! I should've left him to suffer! I hate you, Itachi! _I hate you! Just fucking die!"_

"Madara, stop this!" Hashirama exclaimed. "We need to talk about this!"

"What has talking ever done, Hashirama!" Madara shouted, turning to glare dangerously at the Senju. "Talking didn't change any of the things we went through! It didn't help Izuna and Tobirama when they were raped! It didn't help me when my own parents molested me and my sister constantly! It didn't help Izuna and I when we struggled to survive! Hell, it didn't even help when you lost your first child because of a miscarriage!"

"Madara!" Hashirama exclaimed again. "I understand your reasons for not believing in talking, but this is important!"

"Aniki…" Izuna whimpered from the corner, the younger brother sobbing softly. "…Aniki, you're scaring me…"

Madara glared at Izuna. "Shut. Up."

Izuna gasped and looked at his brother. Madara had _never _spoken to him like that before. "…Aniki…"

"_Shut up, Izuna!" _Madara screamed, throwing Itachi away and rushing towards his own brother.

Izuna screamed as Madara knocked him to the ground, and he screamed louder as a horrible pain struck him in his stomach. He felt something hot and wet begin to drip down to his legs, and he looked down with teary eyes, finding blood dripping from his stomach, a knife sticking out of it. When had Madara even _gotten _that knife? No… the real question was whether or not Madara was still sane; Madara had _never _even so much as raised his voice at Izuna, let alone doing something like _this._

"Madara!" Hashirama shouted, and Izuna watched weakly as Hashirama tackled Madara.

Izuna screamed again as the knife was ripped from his stomach, and despite the pain attacking him, he reached up and blocked his ears as he heard a pained cry coming from Hashirama. Over where Madara had left him, Itachi was frozen in terror; had his uncle finally snapped?

Before Itachi could delve too deep into it, the pain in the back of his head grew and everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N There will be another flashback at the end of this chapter. There will be one every couple of chapters and probably chronological order, and will go eventually up to those ten years that were skipped past after Madara rescued Itachi from the van to give some more in depth detail.**

"Oh, Itachi…!" Itachi's eyes opened slowly to the sound of someone sobbing. It wasn't anyone he lived with, because the sobs belonged to a female. "My precious Itachi…!"

Itachi groaned in pain and weakly turned his head to face whoever was crying. He gasped when he saw long black hair and a face like his own. "…Kaa-san…?"

"I-Itachi…" The woman sobbed, reaching over to hug Itachi tightly. "My Itachi… My son…"

"Kaa-san, why…" Itachi began weakly, "…why are you here…?"

"Itachi…!" It _was _Mikoto, to Itachi's disbelief. "…I-I… I've missed you and Sasuke so much! And Tobi, too!"

"…" Itachi closed his eyes at Tobi's name.

"I read it in the newspaper, and when I did, I just had to come!" Mikoto sobbed.

"…" Wait a minute… Newspaper…? "In the newspaper…?"

"Itachi… you've been unconscious for a few days, now…"

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked, trying to get his urgency into the open, but he was too lightheaded to do it.

"He's okay…" Mikoto sobbed. "He's fine. That nice woman, Mito, is looking after him."

"You… met Mito…? When…?"

"The day when I arrived," Mikoto explained gently. "I'm so sorry you haven't seen me until now, but… I only just got away from your father, Itachi… It's okay… he's dead, now…"

"…" Was Itachi meant to care about that? Because he didn't. "I don't care… Madara-oji-san…? Is he okay…?"

Mikoto sobbed louder at this and shook her head. "No… They… they said that… Mada-nii… went insane… They took him away…"

"…" Itachi couldn't let the tears not fall. "…Where is he…?"

"He's at the mental institution, because… he's so messed up… My otouto…"

"…" Itachi hugged his mother back finally, clutching to her tightly while he cried.

-LINEBREAK-

"Sasuke-kun, you need to rest," Mito said softly, placing her hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder.

"I miss my oji-sans, though!" Sasuke sobbed. "I don't understand!"

"Sasuke-kun, you're young, but you need to understand that Madara... is very sick, right now, and that's why we can't go and see him."

"But Izuna-oji-san…!"

"He's very sick, too," Mito explained, picking Sasuke up and hugging him tightly. "The doctors don't want us to disturb Izuna-kun just yet because he is still recovering and is very sick."

"But Madara-oji-san-!"

"-is much sicker than Izuna-kun. Madara is very sick in his head, so he needs special doctors and medications. You just need to trust me when I say that we can't see Madara anymore because he might… hurt us…"

Sasuke cried harder at these words, and Mito was just glad that only she and Sasuke were home. Her own kids were still at the hospital with Tobirama, sitting in Hashirama's room in hopes that he would wake up. The ambulance had only just arrived in time, because Madara had slit Hashirama's throat. Thought it wasn't enough to slice the windpipe, Hashirama was bleeding to death, and the several other stab wounds and injuries Madara had inflicted on him had caused him to slip into a coma.

Izuna was luckier than Hashirama. While he, too, had been rushed into the hospital in a critical and unstable condition, he had stayed conscious; he just had to get a blood transfusion and some operations, seeing as Madara had stabbed through several of his vital organs. The doctors had said that both Hashirama and Izuna were incredibly lucky to still be alive after their injuries, and if the ambulance were a minute later, they may not have made it.

Mito hugged Sasuke tightly, soothing the young boy, and soon enough, the young Uchiha cried himself to sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"I'll kill him; yes, I will; yes, I'll kill him." Madara sat in his room, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself quietly. "I'll kill him like he killed Tobi. I'll beat him, and then I'll cut his feet off and watch him crawl, and then I'll rape him like he raped Tobi, and make him suffer before I cut him into ribbons."

Madara's doctor sat in a chair, observing the mumbling Uchiha. She had clipboard and pen in front of her, and she was beginning to understand why Madara was in a strait jacket and padded room; she had requested for Madara to be released from the jacket and let out into an empty room to talk to him, but the second Madara's jacket was taken off of him, he had started screaming angrily, turning to the person closest to him and attempting to attack them. He had even gone as far as to hurt himself, running straight to the glass window and throwing himself through it.

The doctor, Tsuki, felt so sorry for Madara. She chewed on her pen, deep in thought, as she watched the poor man before him. She could see some of Madara's story in the Uchiha's eyes. She could see the pain and sadness hidden behind a layer of anger and hatred. She could only imagine what this man had suffered. She had been told that the reason Madara was here was because he had flipped out for apparently no reason, attacked his nephew and stabbed both his brother and best friend repeatedly in an attempt to kill them, before he was restrained and the police were called. Tsuki wondered why Madara had flipped out, and for apparently no reason.

"Yes, I'll beat him and rape him and kill him," Madara mumbled, his eyes wide as he continued to rock back and forth, occasionally stopping to let out a loud shout of anger.

Tsuki frowned. "Madara-kun," she called gently. Madara instantly stopped everything, staring at Tsuki. "Madara-kun, can you tell me who you are talking about, please?"

Madara said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes and literally _hissed _at Tsuki. "…"

"Madara-kun, I would like to help you," Tsuki tried gently. "I have introduced myself before. Tsuki. Remember? Tell me something about yourself."

"…" Madara only hissed louder, getting to his feet and stepping towards Tsuki slowly, yet menacingly. "…"

Tsuki was calm and stood his ground. Even if Madara did try something, he was wearing the strait jacket.

"Madara-kun, please sit back down," Tsuki asked. "Tell me about Tobi. Who is he?"

The second the name 'Tobi' was mentioned, Madara froze, falling to the ground in a big heap and beginning to cry hysterically.

"Tobi!" Madara cried out. "Tobi!"

Tsuki stood up and walked to Madara, sitting down beside him and reaching out to pet the man's hair. "Madara-kun, please don't cry. I can see that Tobi was someone very important to you. Can you tell me something about him?"

Madara mumbled something, but Tsuki could only make out the word killed. Tsuki had already worked out that this Tobi person was dead, but that didn't tell her very much. She wanted to know about Madara's past desperately, but it didn't seem that she would be able to learn very much in a short time; Madara didn't seem like the type of person to open up to anyone easily.

"Madara-kun, please tell me something else about Tobi."

"…Son…" Again, only one word could Tsuki make out from Madara's mumbling.

"Your son?" Tsuki asked kindly. Madara nodded. "He must've been a very beautiful boy, then, if he takes after you, Madara-kun."

Madara looked up at Tsuki, and Tsuki felt her heart breaking to see such a look of helplessness and despair, mixed in with so much anger and fear. She wasn't surprised when Madara curled up on himself, just asking to be left alone, and Tsuki respected Madara's wishes. She left the padded room, deciding she would come back the next day to talk to Madara. She only hoped she could help this man.

-LINEBREAK-

"_Tobi, I'm scared…" Izuna clung to Tobi's arm tightly, shaking violently, his eyes tearing up._

_Tobi hugged Izuna tightly, walking him slowly into the building. "I'm scared, too, but… we have each other," he smiled. "If we get lost, we'll get lost together."_

"_O-okay…" Izuna whimpered when older kids pushed past them, knocking Izuna over, and Tobi wasn't surprised when Izuna began crying; Izuna always had been easily upset._

_People looked over at the two and sneered, and it didn't do much for poor Izuna. Izuna just took one look at them and began to cry heavier. Tobi tried his best to comfort the Uchiha but Izuna was just too scared to want to come down. It was their first day of school, after all._

"_It's okay, Izu…" Tobi said softly, hugging the smaller boy tightly. "I'm here."_

_Izuna was so close to calming down due to Tobirama's voice, but without warning, Izuna cried out when someone pulled harshly on his hair. He dived in closer to Tobi, and he flinched in terror when he heard Tobi shout at someone. What was going in?_

_He looked up and whimpered when he saw two older boys behind him, one of them holding his hair. Tobi was yelling at them to leave Izuna alone, but they were only laughing at him. From the looks of the boys, they would've been in the sixth grade._

_Izuna began to cry even harder, terrified out of his mind; he just wanted to go back home._

"_Leave my otouto alone!" Izuna looked up when he heard his brother yelling angrily, and he felt his heart leap; Madara would always protect him._

_When Hashirama and Madara ran up to them, the two boys who had pulled Izuna's hair fled. Izuna cried and pulled out of Tobi's arms, hugging his brother tightly._

"_Are you okay, Izu-kun?" Hashirama asked, pulling his own brother into a tight hug. "I apologise; we should've stayed with you for the first couple of days."_

"_If he ever comes back, Izuna," Madara began, kissing his brother's forehead, "you tell me and Hashi-kun, okay? We'll deal with anyone who wants to bully you two."_

_Izuna smiled and nodded, kissing his brother back and reaching over to place a kiss on Hashirama's cheek next._

"_Love you, aniki," Izuna smiled. "You two, Hashi-kun and Tobi-kun."_

"_We love you, too, Izu-kun," Hashirama smiled._


	28. Chapter 28

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked his mother as he looked out of the car window, watching the houses go past.

"I was talking to Mito-chan again yesterday and she invited me over to her home," Mikoto explained. "This is the right way, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded. "When were you talking to Mito, kaa-san?"

"While you were sleeping last night. Sasuke is my son, too."

"…" Itachi was silent.

No more words were spoken until Mikoto pulled up out the front of Mito's home and she wasn't surprised to see that no one else was home. The door was unlocked but a black dog was sleeping by the stairwell, and as soon as it saw her, it started barking, running towards her.

"Kage, no!" Itachi said sternly.

The dog stopped immediately at Itachi's voice and began wagging its tail, licking Mikoto's hand. Itachi smiled and pet the dog's head, and Mikoto wasn't too sure what to think.

"Is this dog safe, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, not sure if she should move.

Itachi nodded. "She's just protective is all. Now that she knows you're with me she won't hurt you. Her name is Kage. She's Sasuke's dog. She used to be partly Tobi's, too, but…"

Itachi trailed off with a sigh. Nothing good had come out of what had happened to Tobi, and it looked like things would never get better. Mikoto frowned and looked away; she missed Tobi just as much as everyone else.

"…Anyway," Itachi said softly, trying to change the subject, "Mito will be home shortly with Sasuke so just make yourself at home, kaa-san. I want to go and have a sleep."

Mikoto nodded. "Okay, Itachi."

Itachi walked up to his room slowly, and he crawled underneath the covers, closing his eyes and falling to a deep, restless sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

Izuna wiped at his wet eyes as he sat in his hospital bed. He was still in a lot of pain, but that wasn't all; he just couldn't get over what his own brother had done. Not only that, but he was so lonely; no one had come to see him ever since he was admitted into the hospital, and it was a few weeks since then.

Izuna hissed in pain as he moved to reach over and grab his glass of water, and he held his stomach, willing the pain to go away. He wasn't surprised when blood began to seep through the bandages, and he sighed, taking a sip of his water and putting the glass back down, reaching over to hit the button on the wall; he needed someone to come and have a look at his stomach.

It didn't take long before Izuna's nurse arrived, and after a careful check-up of Izuna's general health, he was finally told the news he had been waiting to hear for so long; he could finally go home. He was handed some pills, but after that, he was free to leave.

He was worried, though; how was he supposed to get home? The hospital was a fair way's walk home, and it hurt enough moving slightly, let alone walking for so long. He took very slow steps, holding onto the wall, heading towards a phone booth. He dialled the Senju residence's number, but to his dismay, no one answered. Izuna cursed being unable to remember any of the mobile numbers, and he knew he was going to have to take the bus.

He was glad that there was a bus stop right outside of the hospital, and the next one should be arriving any minute. He knew that none passed directly by his home, but it was better to walk for only fifteen minutes than for over an hour. He would've called a taxi, but he didn't trust taxi drivers; he had once been in a taxi where the male driver not only had attempted to flirt with Madara, but had even tried to seduce him. He remembered that he had been so glad when Madara demanded that the taxi be pulled over right away and him pulling Izuna from the taxi and storming away.

Izuna walked slowly to the bus stop, and he was just in time to board it. He took a seat right up the front, next to an old lady, and he was anxious for the bus to hurry up and get to his stop; he didn't like public transportation, either; he had been with Tobirama on a bus not long ago where the Senju had gotten into a punch-on.

Izuna sighed at his memories, and the old lady next to him looked over at him.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

Izuna smiled weakly at the lady. "No, ma'am… Just thinking…"

The old lady smiled back. "Why does such a pretty thing like you look so unhappy for?"

Izuna felt his cheeks redden slightly as he was called pretty; he knew the old lady didn't mean it in a sexual way, and he was glad for that.

"…I just got out of hospital…" Izuna explained, gesturing to his stomach.

"Oh, you poor child," the lady said sadly. "You look so young, too! What a shame."

"…I-I'm twenty-seven, ma'am…"

"You're such a shy little child, too. Tell me, dearie; why were you in hospital? Accident?"

"…I… My brother got a little too angry…" Izuna whispered, his eyes tearing up at the mere thought. "…I don't even know _why _he got angry… He just did…"

"Your brother put you in hospital!" the lady gasped. "That's terrible! What a cruel person he must be! To put his own brother in hospital! I hope he gets what he deserves!"

"…I don't…" Izuna whispered, wiping at the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "…I don't know how I feel about my brother, but… I do know that he just doesn't have a genuine nasty bone in his body… Sure, he'll get into fights, but only to protect me or my nephews! He wouldn't harm a fly, otherwise…"

The old lady shook her head. "Honey, I hope things get better for you, soon. This is my stop here. I'll see you around. Good day."

"Bye, ma'am." Izuna sighed and sat back, staring at his stomach. He wasn't lying when he said those things about his brother.

Madara _wouldn't _harm anything unless it was a threat to someone important to him! He was too kind to _want _to harm something on purpose, and he certainly didn't believe in harming people in the ways he had harmed Izuna, so Izuna could only ponder what had happened to his brother. Madara had looked so peaceful at breakfast that day…


	29. Chapter 29

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran to his brother the second they arrived back at their home. Itachi knelt down and opened his arms, pulling his little brother into a tight hug. "Aniki, I missed you so much!"

"I know, Sasuke…" Itachi soothed gently, watching as Tamiko helped Izuna into the house slowly, taking him straight upstairs into his bedroom so he could have a rest.

Mikoto was sitting at the couch, watching her two sons, crying softly. Itachi had told her some of the things they had gone through without her, and it broke her heart to know that they had gone through such a rough time. Though Itachi hadn't told her about the foster family, or some of the things that had happened after, Mikoto was still filled in with most of the recent events, except for Itachi being responsible for Tobi's death, after all.

"Sasuke…!" Mikoto sobbed softly, standing up to pull her youngest son into a tight hug. "Sasuke…!"

Sasuke didn't move in his mother's embrace. He was slightly afraid, to be honest. He couldn't remember his mother at all; he was just too young to remember her. All he _could _remember about his mother was shouting and crying, and sometimes screaming. Even during the last couple of weeks, Mikoto had only seen Sasuke a handful of times, choosing to stay with Itachi more than anyone.

Mikoto had, of course, been worried about her two younger brothers, but her main priority was her two sons. She barely remembered her brothers, having been separated from them at such a young age, so it was only natural for her to have more a bond with her two sons.

Upstairs, Izuna was confused; no one had told him about Mikoto, and he had absolutely no idea who was in the house. Tamiko was downstairs getting him a glass of water, so Izuna was left alone to his thoughts. As usual, he was thinking about his brother. He was still so confused about everything Madara had done that day, and the more Izuna thought about it, the more he began to feel hatred towards Madara. He hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment, and he had been abused enough in life to want to have to live with someone who obviously hated him enough to scream and stab him for no reason.

He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't move to wipe them away; he just sat up in his bed, staring at his lap. He wanted to look around the room, but he knew if he did that, than he would be looking at Madara's belongings, and he didn't want to be reminded about his brother right now.

"Izuna-kun?" Izuna looked up at Tamiko's voice, and he smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Tamiko-chan…" Izuna whispered, reaching out for the glass of water Tamiko was holding out for him.

"You're welcome, Izuna-kun. Is there anything else you'd like?"

Izuna shook his head, taking a sip of water before looking back down at his lap. "…Who is that girl…?"

Tamiko bit her lip; in all honesty, she had no idea if Izuna knew that he had a sister or not; as far as she knew, Madara never spoke about Mikoto to anyone but Hashirama.

"That's your sister…" Tamiko said softly, not sure how Izuna was going to react.

"…" Izuna looked up, confusion on his face. "…What…?"

"Your sister, Izuna-kun… You _do _know that you have a sister, right?"

Izuna shrugged, biting his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks harder. "…Ma… _he _used to tell me that I had a sister, but… _he _couldn't remember anything about her… What is her name…?"

"Mikoto," Tamiko said softly, sitting down on the bed beside Izuna and reaching out to pet his back gently. "Her name is Mikoto, Izuna-kun."

"…Can…" Izuna let out a loud sob. "…can I meet her…?"

Tamiko smiled and nodded, reaching out to tuck a long bang back behind Izuna's ear. "Would you like me to bring her up or would you rather come down?"

Izuna mumbled something that Tamiko didn't quiet catch. "Sorry, Izuna-kun? What was that?"

"…Bring her up…" Izuna mumbled again, his body beginning to shake visibly. "…Please…"

Tamiko nodded and kissed Izuna's cheek gently. "Of course."

Izuna watched Tamiko leave the room, and he could barely contain his loud sobs. It was hurting his stomach, crying so hard, but he couldn't help it. It didn't take long for Tamiko to return with Mikoto, and when they did, Izuna could only stare at Mikoto, sobbing loudly.

Mikoto stared back, crying softly, but it took only a few moments before she ran to Izuna, pulling him into a tight hug and crying into his chest. Izuna sat back placidly but he didn't make an attempt to embrace his new-found sister; he didn't feel comfortable being so close to someone he didn't know.

"Izuna…" Mikoto whispered Izuna's name over and over again like a mantra. "My baby brother…"

"…" Izuna was silent, unable to say anything. He was finally meeting his long-lost sister, but it just didn't feel right; Izuna had always imagined it would be he and Madara meeting their sister together under happy circumstances, but it was only Izuna and Mikoto meeting together under depressing and extremely hard circumstances while Madara was locked up somewhere in a mental hospital.

"Nee-san…" Izuna mumbled, finally wrapping his arms around his sister. "…Nee-san…"

Izuna leant forward, placing his head on Mikoto's chest, pulling his arms from around his sister back to himself, cuddling in close to his sister's warmth. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Izuna to accommodate his new position, and she held him close while Izuna sobbed himself to sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

Tsuki watched Madara through the small window atop his room's door a few days later. The male was inside, crying again, but Tsuki was glad that he had given up throwing himself into the padded walls. It hurt her to see the man try and hurt himself because of his anger.

Tsuki knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Madara-kun…?" she called gently, knowing that Madara was easily startled. "Madara-kun, I have something for you."

Madara looked up, trying to hide his tears. He was silent as he watched Tsuki carefully, his eyes never leaving her form as she crossed the room and sat down beside Madara. Madara flinched when Tsuki reached out and stroked his head.

"Hn!" Madara grunted, shaking his head to try and get Tsuki's hand away. "…!"

Tsuki sighed and pulled away; Madara wasn't big at all on contact, and Tsuki had learnt early on that if Madara's wishes for space were ignored, he wasn't against using his teeth to bite at you.

"…" Madara's black eyes just watched Tsuki curiously, a hint of fear in them; he was probably afraid of what Tsuki had gotten him.

"I figured a day out might be good for you, Madara-kun," Tsuki smiled softly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some money. "I cleared it with the hospital staff; would you like to come out into town with me for a few hours? I'm sure that it will be much more exciting than sitting in this room all the time."

"…" Madara nodded.

Tsuki smiled. "Then let me get you out of this strait jacket. Here."

Madara frowned when Tsuki released him from the jacket, and he stretched almost immediately. It felt good to be free once more. He scanned Tsuki's form once more, careful to search for anything that could be a threat to him. When he found none, he was content.

"Let's go," Tsuki smiled gently, getting up and opening the door for Madara. She knew she should tell Madara about what would happen should Madara get angry again, though. "Just so you know, Madara-kun, I have a syringe hidden on my person just in case something goes wrong. It won't harm you, but it will make you very sleepy. I would hate to have you not knowing, but I promise I'll only use it as a last resort, but I don't think I will be using it, anyway."

Madara shrugged. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He followed Tsuki out of the room, and he was glad to go outside once again.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi-oji-san…" Akemi looked up at her uncle and reached up, wanting to be held.

Tobi picked his niece up without hesitation, holding her tightly. Mito had cried herself to sleep a few hours ago, Naoki curled up next to her. Tamiko was staying home with the others, unable to handle watching her unresponsive father any longer.

"Tobi-oji-san," Akemi began to cry, "when will tou-san wake up? I want to talk to him! I miss tou-san…!"

Tobi wiped at his own tears and nodded. "I know, Akemi… I know, sweetheart… It's hard, but… we have to be strong for aniki…"

Tobirama understood that Akemi didn't understand what was wrong with her father, and she would've been so confused as to why no one was leaving Hashirama's hospital room and allowing them to miss school on top of everything else. Akemi was able to understand that Madara had done something to her father, but no one had told her what had happened. All Akemi knew was that Madara had gotten angry and Hashirama didn't want to hurt Madara, so he allowed Madara to hit him. That was all they had told Akemi, and they were hoping that they would never have to tell her the truth; the truth about how Madara had slit Hashirama's throat, stabbed him repeatedly and then attacked him with his bare hands before turning on his own brother.

"I miss my tou-san…!" Akemi sobbed. "Tou-san…!"

"Shh, honey…" Tobi soothed, sitting down on the free seat and pulling Akemi onto his lap. He rubbed the girl's back gently. "Shh… Sweetheart, you have to understand that… that Hashi-nii… Oh, kami… he may not… wake… up… again…"

"I don't understand!" Akemi sobbed. "Why won't tou-san wake up! Why! Oji-san!"

Tobirama held his niece lovingly, allowing her to cry herself to sleep, all the while watching his comatose brother. Akemi was out for about an hour, and while Hashirama had no moved for that hour, Tobi's heart nearly stopped when Hashirama's fingers began to twitch.

"H-hashi-nii…" Tobi whimpered, gently putting Akemi onto the ground and standing up, hurrying to his brother's side. "Hashi-nii…!"

Just as soon as it began, Hashirama's fingers stopped twitching, but Tobi was taking that as a positive sign; Hashirama must be waking up! Tobi couldn't stop his tears, and he reached out to take his brother's hand.

"Hashi-nii…" Tobi whimpered to his brother. "Please… you need to wake up! You need to! I need you, and so does your family! Hashi-nii! Please… wake up…! I love you, aniki…!"

No response whatsoever came from Hashirama, and Tobi couldn't help but let go of his brother's hand and curl up in a corner, crying hysterically. Tobi missed his brother so much; it had already been so long since Hashirama had fallen into his coma, and the younger Senju didn't know how much more of this he could take.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Just so you know, Itachi and Sasuke's birthdays have already passed; they haven't been mentioned is all.**

Sasuke was silent as Tamiko drove him home. The young Uchiha had been missing his brother again, and now that Itachi was back home and settled in, Sasuke was allowed to go back and be with his brother. The others were reluctant to allow Sasuke near Itachi, because they had worked out that Itachi had done something to make Madara so mad, even if they weren't sure what he had done.

Tamiko reached out and took Sasuke's hand, squeezing it gentle. "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at Tamiko and frowned. "…When is Hashirama-san gonna wake up? When will Madara-oji-san and Izuna-oji-san come back home? I'm confused; I don't understand what's happening. Why did Madara-oji-san get so angry?"

Tamiko nodded in understanding; it would be overwhelming for Sasuke's eleven-year-old mind.

"There's too many questions for me to answer, Sasuke-kun," Tamiko said softly. "Especially when I don't know the answers." Tamiko didn't want to tell Sasuke that she hated Madara for putting her father in a coma. Right now, she couldn't care less what happened to Madara, and as long as her father would wake up again, she would tolerate Sasuke's longing for his beloved uncle.

It was silent again for a while until they turned onto their street and Sasuke let out a squeak.

"Tamiko-chan, stop!" he exclaimed, pointing. "Izuna-oji-san!"

Tamiko looked to where Sasuke was pointing, and she frowned when she saw Izuna walking slowly down the footpath, seemingly in pain. She pulled the car over and ran to Izuna.

"Izuna-kun!" she called. "Izuna-kun, wait!"

Sasuke ran straight to his uncle, crying, and hugged him tightly, unaware of how much pain he was putting his uncle through.

"Izuna-oji-san!" Sasuke squealed.

Izuna was crying out in pain, biting his lip, as he tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke was only clinging tighter to him. "Sasuke, stop!"

Sasuke only stopped hugging Izuna when he felt something wet begin to stain his bare arms, and he pulled away, looking at them, and he screamed out when he saw the blood on them.

Tamiko quickly pulled him into a hug, trying to quieten him down and explain to him what was happening, and Izuna collapsed onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air. He held his stomach, groaning loudly, and Tamiko helped Izuna into a sitting position, rubbing his back for him.

"Are you okay, Izuna-oji-san?" Sasuke asked, hugging the older Uchiha's arm tightly. "Are you coming back home?"

Izuna was silent, choosing only to shake his head. Tamiko knew that Izuna was still stressed out over all the recent events, so she knew the best thing to do was to take him home.

"Come, Izuna-kun," she said gently, helping Izuna to his feet. "I'll take you home. Sasuke-kun, please get the car door for me."

Izuna was silent, except for a few cries of pain, as Tamiko helped him into the front seat. She leant over and buckled him up, letting Sasuke into the back before she climbed into the driver's seat and got the car moving once again.

-LINEBREAK-

"…" Madara was silent as he stared at Tsuki.

"…" Tsuki was silent as well, watching the Uchiha closely.

Madara had been at the mental hospital for several weeks, now, and though he wasn't doing much better, he had at least stopped his insane mumbling, though the anger could still be seen in his eyes. The Uchiha had not even said much to anyone, preferring to be silent around people.

Tsuki sighed and looked at the medication that Madara was being pumped full of every day. It wasn't good. Tsuki could see that the medication wasn't helping in the slightest, and if anything, it was making things worse; the side-effects were worrying for Tsuki.

Tsuki had seen how the medication had affected Madara not only mentally, but sexually. The almost constant erections that Madara could be seen sporting through his thin pants and the look of lust in his eyes were almost frightening for Tsuki; would Madara act on his urges? He hadn't yet, but who was to say he never would? What if… what if Madara was waiting?

"Madara," Tsuki spoke, forcing herself to seem calm, "it appears that you aren't making any progress. If anything, you're getting worse. If you don't let me help you, you'll be here for a long time, Madara. I don't think you want that."

"…" Madara just continued to stare at Tsuki, and Tsuki was becoming unnerved; she could see the lust building up in his eyes and the bulge in his pants.

Tsuki knew that it wasn't Madara's fault that he was always aroused, but it was still frightening. Madara's eyes never left Tsuki's, but Tsuki watched as the Uchiha's hand began to move downwards, resting on his crotch for a few seconds before he began to stroke himself.

Tsuki felt herself begin to shake; she hated the way Madara was looking at her. She just watched Madara as he stroked himself, and Madara watched her back. He groaned softly, his hand never dipping inside of his pants, and it didn't take long for Madara to come with a small cry.

Tsuki bit her lip; what the fuck was wrong with this man! How could he just touch himself like that in front of her – watching her, nonetheless – and to completion!

"…M-madara…" Tsuki stuttered. "…Please don't touch yourself in front of me… It makes me nervous…"

"Why." Madara said in a quiet tone. He hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks, now, and Tsuki was rather surprised to find that Madara's voice was completely normal.

"…" Tsuki was silent, lost in her thoughts.

"I asked why." Madara repeated, seemingly determined for an answer.

"…" Tsuki shook her head. "It's nothing…"

Madara looked away with a sigh. He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Have you been abused sexually, too?" he asked.

Tsuki's eyes widened. Too? Had Madara been… "…Yes… By my ex…"

Madara lowered his gaze. "… I've been there, before…" Tsuki choked in astonishment; a man such as Madara had been taken advantage of, before? No way! "…My parents… used to touch me and my sister… They… they even abused my baby brother… They would starve him, and my father… would get oral from my baby brother… He used to say that the only milk Izuna should have should come from him… He wasn't even a year old…"

Madara's eyes brimmed with tears. His face was full of pain and sadness, before it was overcome by one of anger.

"…I had a son…" he continued on. "…He lived with my sister and her two sons… They were taken away because of abuse, and… placed with a foster family… T-they abused them sexually and physically, too… Not long ago… my nephew… took my son away, and… his friend continuously raped and bashed him… My nephew helped, and… my son was eventually killed… I can _never _forgive my nephew for that!"

Tsuki wore a sad look. "You poor thing… You've been through a lot, haven't you…?"

Madara shrugged, rolling over on his small futon and closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and Tsuki left with her mind full of thoughts about Madara. She had to help that poor man. She just had to. She knew it was her job to help him, but it meant more to her than that! She wanted to help him because the man _needed _help!

Tsuki made a decision then and there; she was going to do all she could to help Madara.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N There will be a flashback at the end of the chapter. By the way, I was going back through the chapters to see if I had mentioned it or not, but I can't remember if I mentioned how much older than Madara Hashirama is… If anyone remembers if I did or not, that would be much appreciated.**

"Thank you," Tsuki smiled, taking the cup of coffee that was handed to her. "Much appreciated."

Tsuki walked back to the table she had left Madara at, and she placed the second cup in front of the Uchiha. Madara just stared at the cup, his eyes looking pained.

"…" Madara was silent, but he looked up at Tsuki to meet her gaze.

"Madara, are you sure you're not thirsty?" Tsuki asked gently, reaching out to brush a stray bang out of his face.

Madara flinched and pulled away at Tsuki's hand, shaking his head. In all honesty, he would much rather be back in his padded room at the mental hospital than stuck out in a tea shop all day. He placed his arms on the table, resting his head on them, and he watched Tsuki lazily as she sipped at her tea and nibbled at her stick of dango.

"What kinds of shops do you like, Madara-kun?" Tsuki asked, trying to make conversation.

"…" Madara shrugged again.

Tsuki sighed. "Madara-kun, you've spoken to me a few times before… Why won't you talk now?"

Madara shook his head in silence.

"If you won't talk directly, can I ask you a few yes and no questions?" Tsuki asked. "You don't have to speak; just shake or nod your head in reply."

Madara shrugged again and Tsuki took that as a positive; yes and no questions had, at times, worked with Madara before.

"Okay, let's see…" Tsuki tried to think about what kind of shops Madara would like; she didn't want him to be bored silly. "…Clothing stores?"

_Shake._

"…Gaming stores?"

_Shake._

"…Retail stores?"

"You really don't know me at all, do you…?" Madara mumbled, lifting his head, looking exhausted already. "…"

"I guess I don't," Tsuki agreed. "But then again, you don't talk enough for me to be able to get to know you."

Madara shrugged again. "…"

"Now that you're talking, would you mind telling me what kind of things you like to do? I want you to have fun."

Madara looked away, closing his eyes as his facial expression turned into one of pain. "…Book stores…"

"Book stores?" Tsuki repeated; why would Madara like book stores?

Madara nodded. "…I like reading…"

"I never took you for a book kind of guy," Tsuki smiled. "Care to explain?"

Madara made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head while he squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

Tsuki felt her heart clench; why was talking about his interests so hard for him? While Madara's body quivered, a small glint off of Madara's neck made Tsuki curious; was he wearing jewellery?

"Madara-kun, what is that around your neck?" Tsuki asked.

Madara reached down into his shirt, pulling out a small locket hanging on a gold chain. Tsuki had never noticed it before, and she wondered how Madara had gotten away with keeping it on his person while he was in a strait jacket and a room with padded walls.

"That's very pretty." Tsuki smiled. "May I have a look at it?"

Madara nodded, pulling the chain over his head and handing the locket to Tsuki. Tsuki flicked it open, looking at the two pictures that were on either side of the locket. The picture on the left showed what seemed to be Madara as a very young boy, with three others. All of them were smiling, and Madara was hanging over another boy's shoulder, grinning happily, while holding another raven haired child's hand.

The second picture showed a Madara that didn't look much younger than he did today, the same raven haired boy from the first picture, and three other boys. Madara was holding a boy with spikey raven hair on his shoulder, holding the boy's hand so he didn't fall off of Madara's tall frame, and the other adult-looking raven was holding what appeared to be the youngest child in a tight hug, while the last boy was standing in between them, a cross between a smile and a frown on his young features.

"All of these boys in both pictures are very pretty," Tsuki commented gently.

"…" Madara didn't reply, but he reached out and took the locket back, snapping it shut and putting it back around his neck, not bothering to look at the pictures inside.

Tsuki suspected something had happened between Madara and all of the people in the pictures, but not knowing who they were made it a lot harder to guess. Madara didn't seem to be up to answering questions about anyone else so she kept silent, but her curiosity was growing by the minute.

Madara was resting his head on his arms once again, and his eyes were closed, his breathing slow and steady; Tsuki was sure that he had fallen asleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"Feed the dog, please, Sasuke-kun…" Tamiko said to Sasuke, preparing lunch for everyone in the household.

Sasuke nodded and got up from the kitchen table, heading to the small cupboard in the hallway and pulling the bag of dog food out, tipping it into the bowl that was sitting in the laundry.

"Kage…" Sasuke tried to call, but he was too miserable to call loudly. Instead, with a sigh, he placed the bag down and walked out, looking for the dog.

Downstairs, Itachi was sitting on the couch, crying softly. Tobirama had called the house not long ago and explained about Hashirama, and every fibre of Itachi's being knew that it was his fault Hashirama was in a coma and Izuna could hardly leave his bed.

Itachi wished that he had never been born, in general. He always made everything hard for everyone else, and he knew that what he had done was unforgiveable. Not only had Itachi broken Madara's heart and his sanity, but he had almost gotten Izuna and Hashirama killed in the process.

"I'm done…" Itachi mumbled, getting up off of the couch and walking upstairs. "I'm finished… I don't care anymore…"

Itachi walked towards Izuna's bedroom, intending to explain everything to his uncle, and if Izuna hated him, then so be it; he would see what happened. He had everything planned out; if Izuna took Itachi's explanation as crazily as Madara had, Itachi was going to kill himself. If Izuna was able to not flip out like Madara, than Itachi would try and hold on once again. His life was held in Izuna's hands, and his fate would be decided by how much Izuna decided he loved both Itachi and Tobi.

Itachi knocked on the bedroom door, pushing it open slowly. He found Izuna fast asleep in the bed, tear tracks staining his pale cheeks. Itachi frowned; he didn't want to disturb his uncle's rest, because everyone knew how much Izuna needed his sleep; he hadn't been sleeping very much at all the past couple of weeks, not only due to his nightmares that would wake him up screaming, but the fact that all he was doing was crying.

Itachi sighed and walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He ran into Sasuke who was searching for Kage, and after pointing Sasuke downstairs to the living room, he headed into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed and crying his heart out.

-LINEBREAK-

Madara yawned as he followed Tsuki closely through the busy streets. Tsuki was taking Madara around to all of the shops that she thought Madara might like in an attempt to gain the Uchiha's trust, and so far, it looked like it was working; Madara had been talking to Tsuki more than usual, even if he was always falling silent every now and then halfway through a conversation.

It didn't take long before trouble began, though. Madara had requested Tsuki stop for him to use the bathroom, and when he had washed his hands and came back outside, he found Tsuki being harassed by a group of men. Madara narrowed his eyes and walked to the group, not afraid in the slightest; he had stopped caring completely about what would happen to him, but he wasn't going to stand by and let someone get hurt if he could help it.

"Leave her alone," Madara said quietly, stepping in front of Tsuki and glaring at the men.

The men laughed, and before Madara knew it, someone ran at him from the side, a glint of metal catching his eye, and the last thing he saw before everything went black with a loud crunch and extreme stab of pain, were brass knuckles rushing towards his head. The last sound that Madara heard before the darkness claimed him was Tsuki's terrified scream.

-LINEBREAK-

"_Aniki, why is Hashi-san leaving?" Izuna asked his seventeen-year-old brother, watching as Hashirama put his bags by the front door. "Did we do something wrong…?"_

_Madara wiped at his tears and shook his head, kissing his brother's cheek gently. "Of course not, otouto… H-hashirama-kun… is moving in with his girlfriend because they're gonna have a baby…"_

"_But you're trying to have baby, too, aniki, so…" Izuna bit his lip, tearing up. "…Are you gonna move out, too, when you get your girlfriend pregnant?"_

_Madara knelt down next to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "Izuna, we don't know what will happen… H-hashi-kun is leaving because he is also engaged to Mito-chan…"_

_Izuna hugged his brother back, sobbing softly. Madara knew this would be a hard time for both Izuna and Tobirama; Tobi, too, was heartbroken about his brother moving out, but as his parents had told him, he could go and visit Hashirama whenever he wanted, and Hashi would come back to spend the weekends with his family._

_Izuna couldn't bear the thought of his family being broken up, even if it were just one person moving out of the house. He wanted them to be together all the time, but as Madara had tried to explain it many times, that wasn't always possible._

"_You know that we'll be moving, soon, right?" Madara whispered, kissing his brother's temple. "I'm searching for a house for the three of us." Madara was referring to himself, Izuna and his girlfriend._

"_But I don't want to leave…!" Izuna sobbed. "I… I like it, here, nii-san…"_

"_Izuna, hush, now…" Madara hugged his brother tighter and wiped at his own tears; he was heartbroken about Hashirama moving out, too, but he wanted to be strong for his brother._

_Izuna was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "…I don't want to move in with your girlfriend, aniki… She hates me, and I don't like her…"_

"…_I know she's a little rough around the edges, Izuna, but I love her," Madara said gently._

"…_She hits you and yells at you, aniki!" Izuna sobbed out. "And she tells you that you're worthless and lots of other mean things! A-and… she's mean to me when you aren't around…"_

_Madara frowned. "Izuna, you know I'd never let anyone hurt you…" Izuna was smart enough to notice that Madara had avoided Izuna's statements about his girlfriend being abusive._

"…_She's mean and I don't like her…" Izuna whispered, closing his eyes. "…I don't want to move in with her…"_

"_Hush, now… We have to go and say goodbye to Hashirama-kun, now… He'll be leaving, soon…"_

_Izuna burst out into tears once again; he felt like his family was being torn apart by this simple decision of Hashirama's._


End file.
